Undertale: Welcome Player 2
by AngelPines
Summary: Frisk traveled the entire Underground alone, every single time. That is, until she brought me along. Me, who had no idea monsters even existed. But why is it that she won't tell me about what happened before, in these 'other timelines? What had happened to her, and to the people living down here that makes them hesitant to talk about the past?
1. This is definitely NOT Wonderland

**Disclaimer: I had no intent on writing another story while I still have one in the works, but reading dozens of stories can generate ideas. In the end, this story was born.**

 **Andrea/Andy is my own character, anything else belongs to Toby Fox.**

"Speaking"

 _Thinking_

 **Saving**

* * *

Long ago, two races ruled over the Earth: humans and monsters.

The two species lived together in peace, and there was hardly ever any conflict. But besides their obvious physical differences, there was something else that greatly separated them..

A monster's soul made up their entire body, making it very weak. Because of this, the moment a monster dies, their soul disappears, and they turn to dust.

The only exception were what they called 'Boss Monsters', as their souls could remain after death, but not for very long.

A human's soul though, resides inside a physical body, so their physical attacks are much stronger than that of a monster. Every human has a certain quality to there soul that makes them who they are, whether it's kindness, perseverance, or the most valued of all, determination.

However, one day, war broke out between the two races.

The reason why had since been long forgotten, but some believed it may have been because monsters and humans could absorb each others souls. A human with a monster soul was not worth much as it took hundreds of monsters souls to equal the power of one single human.

A monster with a human soul on the other hand, would change them into a terrifying beast with unimaginable power, and make them unstoppable. The humans, scared of this idea, declared war against them.

After a long battle, the humans were victorious. Countless monsters were killed, yet no human soul was taken.

The only kind act that came out of the war for the monsters was that the humans had gathered seven magicians to create a barrier under Mount Ebott, sealing them off from the outside world.

Anything could get in, but only someone with a monster and a human soul could get out.

Many years have passed, and the story slowly faded into just a myth. All that is known now is that anyone who climbed the mountain was never seen again.

This myth is what had driven a young women and her friend into hiking up the mountain one sunny afternoon.

An auburn haired girl slowly made her way through the trees, pushing away the thorn branches that kept latching onto her jeans. She wasn't aware of the branch in front of her until it smacked her in the face. "Ah!"

A young girl wearing a blue and purple striped sweater and shorts ran back through the woods, hearing the teen's shrieking. She stopped at the top of a small ledge, and smiled down at her friend.

"Owww," the older female said, rubbing the side of her face. She looked up and saw she had an audience. "Oh, so this is funny, is it?"

The kid giggled before running down to meet her. "Heh, you're gonna be the death of me one day, you know that?" The teen said affectionately, ruffling their brown hair.

The child shrugged off her question before something caught their eye, and pointed behind the other girl. "Hey, Andy?" She asked quietly. "Can we go check that out?"

The teen turned around and saw a cave hidden behind the trees in the side of the hill. She looked back at the kid, seeing the child nod eagerly. "Fine. But please be careful, Frisk," she warned her, and followed them into the cave.

Andrea, or Andy to Frisk, smoothed out her light blue sweater and took her time in tailing after her friend. She had known the kid for years, the two having grown up in the same orphanage. Frisk, although being nine years old, was never one to talk much. When Andy had noticed this, she had personally taken it upon herself to be the child's voice. Even when she had turned eighteen and was kicked out months before, she always made it her mission to come back to hang out with her closest friend.

Andy came back to reality once she entered the cave. The opening in the ceiling directed sunlight down into a massive hole in the ground, and vines were crawling around the rocky ground, leading into the black abyss.

"Whoa," the teen said in awe. "Um, Frisk?" Andy looked around for the younger child, and noticed she were getting close to the hole, too close.

"Frisk back away from th-" Andy never finished her sentence as she watched in horror as Frisk's foot got wrapped snagged on a vine, and fell into the hole, screaming.

"ANDY!" Frisk shouted as she plummeted into the dark.

"FRISK!" Andy screamed, and leaped into the hole after her without a second thought. The wind whipped her long hair around as she snatched Frisk from the air, holding her to her chest.

"Don't let go!" She cried. The frightened child furiously nodded, and clung to her body.

The two saw the ground speeding up to meet them, and braced themselves. To their surprise, instead of hard rock, they landed on a bed of yellow flowers, cushioning their fall.

"Oof!" Andy exclaimed. She slowly sat up, and released her vice-like grip on Frisk. "Y-you okay, kid?"

Frisk shook her head. "I-I'm fine." Still holding onto Frisk, Andy looked at their surroundings. The light from the hole above them lit up the room, and they could see a path leading around a corner. The teen stood up and took Frisk's hand. "C'mon, kid. We don't wanna be stuck down here forever, right?" Frisk nodded. "Then let's do some exploring."

The two left the flowerbed and walked down the pathway and through the doorway at the end. They entered another small room with a patch of grass and a single yellow flower in the middle of the floor.

"Um… is that flower smiling at us?" The teen whispered cautiously to Frisk, who leaned in to get a better look.

"Howdy!" The flower said in a nasally high voice.

 _Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!_ The teen stared in shock, her mind racing. _Talking flowers!? The myths about those monsters were real!?_

"I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower!" The plant said.

"Um… hi?" Andy asked.

"Hmmm… You two are new to the Underground, aren'tcha? Golly, you must be so confused."

"Well…, that's putting it lightly," the elder girl muttered as Frisk watched the flower in fascination.

"Someone ought to teach you two how things work around here," Flowey offered them. "I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!"

A glow emitted from the two humans, and two hearts drifted out of them. Frisk's was red, while Andy's was a swirling mix of green and red.

"Golly, I've never seen a soul with two traits before!" Flowey said, watching the teen's soul intently. The teen shielded the heart with her hands, feeling uncomfortable with how the plant was watching it.

"See that heart? That is your soul, the very culmination of your being!" Flowey clarified. "Your soul starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV."

 _LV?_ Andy thought.

Flowey seemed to catch their confusion. "What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE, don't you?"

Frisk's smile widened and they nodded their head. Her guardian narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

 _Something seems off about this…_

"Don't worry, I'll share some with you!" Flowey said, winking. "Down here, LOVE is shared through… little white… friendliness pellets." He finished as said pellets appeared in front of him, spinning around in a circle.

"Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!" The plant instructed them. Frisk ran towards the pellets, but was held back by Andy grabbing her arm, and pulled her out of their way. Frisk looked at her in confusion.

"Something's off here, Frisk," she whispered to them. "Follow my lead." Frisk seemed hesitant, but slowly nodded.

"O-okay, Andy."

Flowey's happy expression dropped a bit. "Hey buddies, you missed them. Let's try again, okay?"

The pellets appeared again, and Frisk followed her in stepping to the side, their souls followed along with them.

Flowey's face turned into one of annoyance. "Is this a joke? Are you two braindead? RUN. INTO. THE. BULLETS!" His eyes widened at his mistake while the humans narrowed theirs. "Friendliness pellets," he corrected, smiling as he tried to play it off.

Another round of pellets came at them, and once again Frisk and Andy moved out of the way.

The two watched in horror as the plant's smile change into a malicious grin. "You know what's going on here, don't you?" Flowey's voice changed with his expression, melting into a demonic tone. "You just wanted to see me suffer."

Andy grabbed Frisk's shoulders and put herself in front of the child, using herself as a human shield.

"Brace yourself," Andy said.

" **D** **ie**." The flower cackled as a ring of friendliness pellets surrounded them, slowly closing in. The two humans hugged each other, seeing there was no escape.

 _Death by flower. Huh. Not exactly the way I had planned on dying,_ Andy thought humorlessly.

She and Frisk closed their eyes in fear, waiting for Flowey to strike, but opened them when they realized the flower had stopped laughing. Both Frisk and Andy looked up to see the bullets had vanished, and Flowey was knocked away by a ball of fire. A goat-like monster wearing a long purple dress approached them, smiling gently.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such poor, innocent youths," she said as Andy helped Frisk to her feet. Andy still held Frisk protectively, making the goat lady chuckle. "Ah, do not be afraid, my children. I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You two are the first humans to have come here in a long time."

"So there's been others before us?" Andy asked hopefully.

Toriel nodded. "Come! I will guide you through the catacombs," she said. "This way," she turned around and started walking to another door. Andy held Frisk's hand as they followed her into another room covered in purple walls. Leaves were scattered in a large pile in front of a balcony, and a yellow sparkle sat in the middle. Before catching up with Toriel, the two walked up to it in amazement. Frisk, being the more curious of the two, touched it. Immediately, a message flashed through their heads. **The shadow of the ruins looms above, filling you with determination.**

"Huh." The teen said, looking down at Frisk. "That's odd. C'mon, kid. We don't want to fall behind Toriel, now do we?"

The girls went up the steps to the side and followed into another room, which had gray panels on the floor and a locked door that led to the next room.

"Welcome to your new home, innocent ones," Toriel told them.

 _New home?_ Andy thought. _Well, it is better than the orphanage._

"Allow me to educate you in the operation of the Ruins." The humans watched Toriel walk over specific panels, pushing them into the ground, and pulled a switch on the wall, opening the door to the next room.

"The ruins are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and door keys. One must solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust yourselves to the sight of them."

Frisk and Andy nodded in understanding, and followed Toriel into the next room. The teen stopped to look at a poster hanging on the wall.

"Only the fearless may proceed. Brave ones, foolish ones. Both walk not the middle road. Good advice," she concluded before catching up with her friend.

"To make progress here, you will need to trigger several switches," Toriel instructed Frisk as Andy caught up to them. "Do not worry, I have labeled the ones you need to flip."

Grinning, Frisk ran around the room, pulling two switches with a bunch of yellow arrows pointing at them. Andy walked over to Toriel who stood in front of a row of spikes, blocking off the exit.

"Excuse me, dear?" Toriel asked her. "But how old are you?"

Andy raised an eyebrow at the question. "Eighteen. Is that unusual?"

Toriel smiled gently. "It's been ages since anyone has seen a mature human. Sadly, it's usually children who fall into the Underground."

"That's okay. I've only been a legal adult for a few months now, and I like to think I'm still a kid at heart. Who wants to worry about grown up stuff like taxes anyway?"

Toriel chuckled at her response and watched Frisk run up to them after pulling the second switch, lowering the spikes behind them. "Splendid! I am proud of you, little one! Let us move to the next room," she said as continued down the path. Frisk and Andy hurried after her, and ended up in a room with a training dummy. "As a human living in the Underground, monsters will attack you. You will need to be prepared for this situation. However, worry not! The process is simple! When you encounter a monster, you will enter a fight. While you are in a fight, strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time. I will come to resolve the conflict. Practice talking to the dummy."

The two girls looked at each other before walking up to the dummy. Their souls drifted out of them, just like their encounter with Flowey.

"I'll go first," Andy said, and stepped ahead of Frisk. "Hello, dummy! Why, are you feeling okay? You appear to be a little bit stuffed."

Her pun had left Frisk giggling and Toriel laughing like crazy.

"How was that?" Andy asked the monster.

She and Frisk turned to face Toriel, who had managed to calm herself down. "Very good, child. The next room awaits," she finally said and went through the door.

"Y'know, Andy," Frisk said. "You always did say you wanted to go on an adventure."

"Yeah." The teen giggled and wrapped an arm around the kid. "Looks like we finally got one."

* * *

 **And thus ends Chapter one!**

 **My plan for this story is to update whenever I have a new chapter ready, which may sometimes take a while as I have another story in the works too. But I'm sure I can manage.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Angel**


	2. Love, Goat-Mom

**Disclaimer: I didn't expect this story to get looked at a lot in the beginning, but I'm certain that'll change the longer it gets.**

 **Answer-review time!**

 **Guest: Thanks! My time is split between school and updating my other story, but this one won't be forgotten!**

 **I don't own anything from Undertale, only Andrea/Andy.**

"Speaking"

 _Thinking_

 **Saving**

* * *

"There is another puzzle in this room… I wonder if you can solve it?" Toriel said, and led Frisk and Andy across through the room. The girls had almost caught up with her, until…

"Ribbit!"

They stopped walking when a frog-like monster with two faces popped out in front of them. Before Andy could react, Frisk stepped forward and complimented the two-faced creature. The teen started giggling when the Froggit looked down at its feet, blushing. Toriel then walked over and gave the Froggit a stern look, making it hop away in shame.

The humans continued to follow Toriel down the corridor and stopped when they saw the pathway was completely covered in spikes.

"This is the puzzle, but..." she looked at the spikes and back to them. "Here, take my hands for a moment.

Frisk and Andy didn't have time to respond as Toriel grabbed both of their hands, and led them over the bridge. The spikes retracted in the same lightning bolt pattern from the room's floor and safety made it across.

"Y'know, we probably could've done it on our own," the teen interjected.

"It's better to be safe than sorry," Toriel said as she went into the next room.

Andy glanced down at Frisk. "We could've done that, right Frisk?"

The kid grinned at her before following Toriel. Andy sighed in defeat, and jogged after them.

"You have done excellently thus far, my children. However… I have a difficult request to ask of you… I would like you two to the end of the room by yourselves."

"That… doesn't seem to difficult," Andy admitted.

"Forgive me for this," Toriel added before running away down the large corridor until they couldn't see her anymore.

The two looked at each other before sprinting down the path, trying to catch up with her. They were almost out of the room when Toriel stepped out from behind a pillar. Andy stopped suddenly, and Frisk crashed into her from behind.

"Greetings, my children. Do not worry, I did not leave you. I was merely behind this pillar the whole time. Thank you for trusting me." Toriel said. "However, there was an important reason for this exercise… to test your independence. I must attend to some business, and you two must stay along for a while. Please remain here. It's dangerous to explore by yourselves. I have an idea. I will give you a cell phone."

Toriel stepped forward, and handed Andy an old fashioned cell phone. She examined the large phone before sticking it in her pocket.

"If you have a need for anything, just call. Be good, alright?" Toriel asked before leaving.

Andy turned to face Frisk. "You wanna explore some more," she asked, smirking.

The young girl grinned at her before they started walking through the ruins. Frisk had gone up to a Froggit and found out that if they acted a certain way in battle, they wouldn't have to continue fighting, and found a bowl of candy in the room next to them where they each took a piece. Frisk also found another yellow sparkle, and pressed it. **Playfully crinkling through the leaves fills you with determination.**

There were multiple monsters roaming the Ruins, but Andy and Frisk used what they learned from Toriel, sparing each of them. Andy had given Frisk the phone at one point because Toriel constantly kept calling them, and only took it back for a moment when she had asked both of them if they preferred cinnamon or butterscotch.

"Is that... living jell-o?" Andy asked. The girls had run across three slimy green monsters, wiggling in the middle of the path towards the next puzzle. Behind them, the teen could make out three rocks that had to be pushed onto pressure plates.

"Maybe?" Frisk said, equally confused. "Hmmm... oh! I got an idea!" The child ran in front of Andy, and put her hands on her hips. Giggling, the young child started dancing her body back and forth, mimicking the monsters. The green slime creatures wiggled back in response, and slowly slid away from them. They turned back to the path, and noticed something glittering on the floor.

"Huh? What's this?" Andy knelt down, and picked up two shiny pieces of metal. "Is this... gold?"

"I guess if we show we're not a threat, and spare them, we get money," Frisk said. "We better hang onto that. It's probably the currency for this place."

"Noted." She tucked the coins into her pocket. "Now, let's go!" Andy exclaimed, and ran into the next room. The two came across another gold sparkle, which by now Frisk instinctively went over to and touched. **Knowing the mouse** **might one day leave its hole and get the cheese… it fills you with determination.** They glanced at the table next to them, a piece of cheese was stuck to it.

As they continued into the next room, Frisk stopped and pointed to the ground. Wondering what prevented them from moving, Andy stepped around the young girl and saw a ghost lying in a pile of leaves, it's transparent body blocking the pathway.

"Ummm… excuse me. I don't mean to be rude, but do you think you could move?" The teen asked.

"Zzzzzzzzzz… zzzzzzzzz… are they gone yet…? zzzzzzzz..."

"We know you're not sleeping. You're just saying 'z' repeatedly."

Frisk frowned when nothing happened, and knelt down next to the ghost and pushed it. The ghost got up, and the girls found themselves pulled into another fight. Frisk gave the ghost a patient smile, cheering him up a little.

"Heh…" he said.

Tears ran out of his eyes, and they moved their souls out of the way.

"Are you trying to cheer him up?" Andy asked Frisk, who nodded while ducking the attack. "Okay, let me try something."

She stepped forward close enough for the ghost to focus on her. "What is a ghost's favorite ice cream flavor?" She asked. "Booberry!"

"Heh heh…" he quietly laughed at the joke. "Let me try…" Their cheering seemed to improve the ghost's mood, and the girls watched as his tears drifted upwards and formed a top hat. "I call it 'Dapper Blook'. Do you like it..."

"It's very nice," Andy told him, smiling while Frisk applauded.

"Oh gee… I usually to the Ruins because there's nobody around… but today I met somebody nice… oh, I'm rambling again. I'll get out of your way."

The girls watched as the ghost faded away, leaving the pathway clear.

"Well he seemed nice," Andy stated. "Shall we continue?"

"Yeah," Frisk said, holding the teen's hand again. They walked into a long corridor and saw a sign posted in front of them.

"Spider Bake Sale?" Andy read. "Interesting, but we don't have enough money to offer them."

The hallway only had three Froggits in it, and didn't seem interested in fighting. Just before they entered the next area, their phone rang, and Frisk answered it. Andy watched the child listen to Toriel before hanging up.

"What'd she want this time?" She asked.

"To help ourselves to the items scattered around the Ruins. She never had time to clean up," Frisk replied.

The next room had several hidden pitfalls, which they had found out the hard way. Thankfully, each time they fell, there was a large pile of leaves to cushion them. There were more monsters too, but Frisk and Andy managed to spare them without much harm. The Loox struck Frisk once with his attack, but after eating the Monster Candy, she seemed alright.

Once the Loox ran away, Andy knelt down and picked up a faded ribbon off the ground.

"Hmmm." Andy hummed. Smiling, she pulled her long hair back behind her shoulders and tied it into a ponytail. "There. That's better."

Another pitfall later led the girls back to the ghost from before, who was lying down in the leaves again.

"Hello," Andy said.

"Hi..." he greeted them. "I fell down a hole… now I can't get up… go on without me..."

Frisk giggled quietly at the ghost. "But Mr. Blook, you do know you're a ghost, right?"

His eyes widened. "Wait, ghosts can fly, can't they…?" The girls nodded. "Oh well…" Before he disappeared again, he looked at the two humans. "By the way… my name is Napstablook..."

"Napstablook?" Andy said. "That's a nice name."

He gave the teen a small smile before leaving them again. After crawling out of the small room, they fell straight into another hole with a yellow switch, which Frisk went and pulled. The girls returned to the hallway to find a strip of spikes that were blocking their way was now lowered, allowing them to continue.

"This is new," Andy stated as she gave a quick glance around the area. This time, there were multiple colored switches next to pillars. Frisk walked over to a sign on the wall and read it.

"The far door is not an exit. It simply marks a rotation in perspective." She turned to look at her guardian, who shrugged at the riddle.

They made their way around the corner and through a door into a room exactly like the one they just left. Frisk ran over to the sign and read it.

"If you can read this, press the blue switch." Her eyes widened before running behind a pillar. Andy heard a clicking sound and watched her run back out, but not before sparing more monsters.

"Wow. We're on a roll, aren't we kid," Andy said as they crossed into the next room.

Frisk walked straight over to the sign. "If you can read this, press the red switch." She went around the bend in the room and saw the switch next to a pillar and pressed it, lowering the spikes in front of them. The next room had the same puzzle, but Frisk didn't even read the sign, heading straight behind a pillar and pushed the switch.

"Now you're just showing off," Andy joked. Frisk playfully stuck her tongue out.

The next room was a fork in the road. Out of curiosity, the girls went straight first and were led out onto a balcony that overlooked the entire Ruins. The only thing that was out besides them was a toy knife on the ground.

Andy picked it up and twirled it in her hands. "Now what's this doing out here?" She asked Frisk, not noticing the kid's face pale.

"I-I dunno," she mumbled.

Shrugging, the teen stuck it in her pocket. "Heh, might come in handy later on." Andy went back through the door, Frisk slowly following after her.

"You okay, Frisk? You seem a little off." She asked.

"I'm fine," came the quick response.

"Okay, I've known you for years and I can tell you're not fine." They stopped at the fork in the road. "What's wrong, kid?"

Frisk looked up at the teen, her watery eyes darting from her face to the pocket that held the toy knife as Andy followed her gaze. "I-I don't wanna end up hurting anyone, Andrea."

"Oh, Frisk." She never used her real name unless it was something important. "Come here." Frisk threw herself into Andy's arms. "Don't worry. I promise you we'll get out of here together, and that no monster will be harmed at our hands, and vice versa. You can count on me, alright?"

Frisk nodded, wiping the tears from her face. "A-alright."

Andy gave her a sad smile and kissed her forehead. "That's better. Now, let's go."

Frisk quickly snatched her hand, and they went down the other path. The new room had a large pile of leaves surrounding a large old tree.

"How does a tree grow underground?" Andy wondered.

"Oh dear," a familiar voice said from behind the tree. "That took longer than I thought it would."

Toriel walked out from behind the tree and pulled out her phone, before putting it away when she saw them. "How did you two get here, my children? Are you hurt?"

"Nope!" Andy popped the 'p'. "We followed your instructions exactly, and talked every monster we came across out of fighting."

Toriel beamed at the older girl. "That's excellent, my dear! But here, let me heal you two. I should not have left you two alone for so long. It was irresponsible to try to surprise you like this."

"Surprise?" Frisk spoke up.

"Err… Well, I suppose I cannot hide it any longer. Come, small ones!"

Toriel walked around the old tree and into the small building behind it, the girls walked after her.

"Small?" Andy questioned. "I mean she's what, close to 7 feet tall? I'm only 5 foot 5! That's average height!"

Frisk giggled at her rambling before running up to another golden sparkle. **Seeing such a cute, tidy house in the RUINS gives you determination.**

The inside of the house was a contrast against the continuous purple of the Ruins. The wooden floorboards and beige walls easily made the girls feel right at home.

"Do you smell that?" Toriel asked them. "Surprise! It is a butterscotch-cinnamon pie. I thought we might celebrate your arrival."

Frisk and Andy smiled at her. "Toriel, you didn't have to go through all that trouble just for us," the teen protested.

"Nonsense, I want you two to have a nice time living here. So I will hold off on snail pie for tonight."

 _Snail pie…?_ Andy thought.

"Here, I have another surprise for you." Toriel led them down one of the house's hallways to a room.

"This is it… a room of your own. I hope you like it!" The girls felt the monster stroke their heads, but didn't push her away.

 _Nobody ever showed this much care towards us before… it feels nice…_

"Is something burning…?" Toriel asked, the three could smell smoke coming from another room. "Um, make yourselves at home!" She said as she ran past them.

"Hehe. C'mon Frisk, let's check out our room," Andy said as she opened the door.

The room itself was mostly all red, and was specifically built for a child. Stuffed toys were pushed up against the bed, a box of kids' shoes in different sizes was next to a lamp, and a dusty empty picture frame sat on a bookshelf. Frisk looked in the toy chest as Andy crawled under the covers of the small bed.

"Mmmm..." Andy snuggled into deeper into the comforter. "… night *Yawn* Frisk," she mumbled as she passed out.

(Time Skip)

The two girls slowly stirred, and pulled themselves out from underneath the warm blanket.

"Wow," Andy said, stretching her back. "I haven't slept that well in ages."

Frisk smiled at her and looked at the floor. A warm slice of butterscotch-cinnamon pie sat on a plate in front of them.

"Aw." Andy knelt down and picked it up. Looking around, she saw a brown book bag in the toy chest and picked it up.

"Best if we hang onto the pie for now Frisk," she told the child as she stuck it inside.

"We aren't staying?" Frisk asked.

Andy exhaled and faced her, throwing the bag onto her shoulders. "Frisk, she is the parental figure we've always dreamed of having, but you and I both know that we can't grow up here. It's not safe for us, and staying in the confines of the Ruins will surely make anyone crazy."

The kid nodded, looking at their feet. "Okay…"

Chuckling, Andy gave Frisk a quick hug. "Don't forget, I did promise you that I'd keep you safe while we're here, remember?" She stood back up. "Now let's go find Goat-Mom."

Frisk giggled at Toriel's nickname and took her time following after Andy. "...it's not us that need saving..." she whispered quietly to herself.

The girls went back down the hallway to the main entryway and into the next room. Toriel was sitting in a large comfy seat with a pair of reading glasses, a book in her hands.

"Up already, I see?" She asked them.

"Yeah, it was a very comfy bed," Andy said, shifting from one foot to the next.

"Um, I want you two to know how glad I am to have someone here," Toriel said. "There are so many old books I want to share. I want to show you my favorite bug-hunting spot. I've also prepared a curriculum for your education."

 _She's not making this easy,_ Andy thought.

"This may come as a surprise to you… but I have always wanted to be a teacher… actually, perhaps that isn't very surprising."

Andy laughed nervously. "Well… I guess you can say that you must have a lot of tu-Toriels then."

Frisk and Toriel laughed at her pun, the latter not seeing how anxious Andy was. "Ha ha ha! Still, I am glad to have you two living here. Oh, did you two want something? What is it?"

The girls looked at each other before Andy cleared her throat. "Um, Toriel? We were wondering when we could go home?" Her statement turned into a question at the end, her nervousness increasing.

"What? This… this IS your home now. Um… would you like to hear about this book I am reading?" Toriel tried to avoid their conversation. "It is called '72 Uses for Snails'. How about it?"

Frisk stepped forward. "Please, how do we exit the Ruins?" She asked.

Toriel's eyes darted away from them. "Um… how about an exciting snail fact? Did you know that snails… sometimes flip their digestive systems as they mature? Interesting."

Andy's smile faltered as the monster kept avoiding their questions. "Toriel, how do we exit the Ruins? We need to go home."

"… I have to do something. Stay here," Toriel said as she put away her book and glasses, and speed-walked out of the room.

Frisk looked up at the teen for a moment before chasing after Toriel. "Hey, Frisk! Wait for me!" Andy called as she ran after both of them. She came out of the living room and saw Frisk disappear down the stairs leading into the basement.

"Kid, what has gotten into you?" Andy said to herself as she followed after Frisk. Once she got to the end of the steps, she saw her and Toriel disappear around a corner at the far end of the hallway. Andy sprinted after them. By the time she caught up, Toriel was facing away from Frisk in front of a large door that held the same symbol as Toriel's robe.

"You two want to leave so badly?" Toriel said, her voice low in a warning. "Hmph. You are just like the others. There is only one solution to this. Prove yourself… prove to me you are strong enough to survive."

 _Toriel…_

Frisk's red and Andy's red and green souls drifted out of them. Toriel's eyes widened slightly at the teen's strange coloring, but quickly hardened her expression. Immediately, she started launching balls of fire at them, making Frisk and Andy dart out of the way desperately.

"Please Toriel!" Andy shouted. "We don't wanna fight you!"

Toriel's attacks continued as if she didn't hear her plea. Frisk stepped forward after sidestepping from another flame.

"This isn't right! Fighting won't solve anything!" Her usually quiet voice shouted.

This time, the girls noticed that Toriel was making her attacks miss them on purpose.

"I think we're getting to her," Andy told Frisk after shoving her to the side. She winced as a fireball struck her shoulder. Pulling herself back up, Andy faced Toriel.

"Please listen, Toriel! This isn't right and you know it! Do you really think it's a good idea for us to remain in the Ruins for the rest of our lives!?"

Her expression faltered. "Attack or run away!" She shouted at them. "What are you proving this way!?"

Frisk stood next to Andy. "That violence is not the answer," she said. "We don't wish to fight you, Toriel."

"Fight me or run away!?" She cried out of desperation.

"We won't result to genocide, Toriel," Andy said firmly as Frisk looked up at her in shock.

"Stop it!" Toriel shouted. "Stop looking at me like that! Go away!"

"We won't leave, Toriel!" Andy shouted back, standing her ground.

Slowly, Toriel's face changed into one of despair and desperation. "I know you two want to go home, but… but please… go upstairs now. I promise I will take good care of you here. I know we do not have much, but… we can have a good life here."

"Toriel..." Andy said sadly.

"Why are you two making this so difficult?" She asked.

"Toriel, you are a wonderful person," Andy began. "But the Ruins are no place for a kid to grow up in." She looked down at Frisk. "I promised someone that I'd get them home again, and that's what I'm gonna do."

Toriel looked down and gave a sad laugh. "Ha ha. Pathetic, is it not? I cannot save even a single child." She sighed. "No, I understand. You two would just be unhappy trapped down here. The Ruins are very small once you get used to them. It would not be right for you to grow up in a place like this. My expectations… my loneliness… my fear… for you, my children… I will put them aside."

Toriel turned around and looked at the door that separated them from the rest of the Underground. "If you truly wish to leave the Ruins, I will not stop you. However, when you leave… please do not come back. I hope you understand."

The girls smiled at her. "We do," Andy confirmed. "We'll miss you…, mom."

Toriel's eyes widened when she heard what the teen called her and knelt down to hug them. "Goodbye, my children." The girls could feel the tears running down her face as she hugged them, before standing up and leaving, but not before giving one last glance at them, smiling.

 _That older child… she'll look after her. I'm sure of it._

"C'mon, Frisk," Andy said, wiping away the tears from her face.

The two set off down the long corridor, and saw the door slowly get closer. Andy looked down at Frisk, the child's eyes were still red from crying. She tightened her grip on her hand, making Frisk look up at her.

"No crying, Frisk," Andy advised her. "I know we'll probably meet lots of other people on our journey, and it'd hurt them to see such a lovely face covered in tears."

Frisk gave a choked laugh. "You try too much, you know that?" The teen shrugged.

"Kid, besides Toriel, I'm the closest thing you've got to a real family." She replied as they went through the door.

 _Aw, heck no!_

Andy yanked Frisk behind her as they were standing in front of the painfully familiar yellow flower.

"Clever. Verrrryyy clever," Flowey said sarcastically. "You think you're really smart, don't you? In this world, it's kill or be killed." He turned away from them. "So you were able to play by your own rules."

Frisk stifled a scream when Flowey met their gaze, his face twisted in a terrifying grin. "You spared the life of a single person. Hee hee hee..."

"You-you were watching us!" Andy realized.

Flowey smirked at her and Frisk. "I bet you feel really great. You didn't kill anybody this time."

 _This time?_

"But what will you do if you meet a relentless killer?" Flowey asked. "You'll die and you'll die and you'll die. Until you tire of trying. What will you do then? Will you kill out of frustration? Or will you give up entirely on this world… and let ME inherit the power to control it?"

Andy returned the glare the plant was sending them. "We choose the path of the pacifist, you weed. We aren't going to kill anyone, and we most certainly won't allow you to take over the Underground!"

Flowey gave a dark chuckle. "Hehehe. You really don't know what you're getting into here, girl. And you apparently don't know your friend here that well either."

"Frisk?" Andy looked behind her, and for the first time saw how terrified the kid was. Frisk's face had gone pale, beads of sweat running down her face.

"I am the prince of this world's future," Flowey spoke up. "Don't worry, my little monarch, my plan isn't regicide. This is SO much more interesting." His crazed high-pitch laughter echoed around the room before he buried himself back into the ground.

"Good riddance," Andy muttered before turning to Frisk. "Frisk? Are you alright?"

She shook her head, and stared at the patch of grass nervously, as if Flowey would pop back up again. "I-I can't tell you, Andy," she said slowly. "N-not yet anyway."

Sighing, the teen knelt down in front of her. "Fine, I won't pressure you into admitting something you're not comfortable with. But I can tell that the weed's words did mean something to you, right?" Frisk hesitantly nodded. "When you're ready, I'll be here to listen."

The two gave a quick hug before looking at the ornate frame that marked the entrance into the Underground. Taking a deep breath, Andy pushed open the door.

"Ready or not Underground, here we come."

* * *

 **I can't believe I typed this all in one day. Hehe, wow. It turned out pretty good, didn't it?**

 **Did I intentionally hint that Frisk has already gone through previous runs? Yes, yes I did.**

 **I hope everyone's alright with my loose updating schedule. I have a lot on the go, so it may happen in a few days, or more than a week.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Angel**


	3. Spooky Scary Skelebros

**Disclaimer: Thanks for getting us over 100 views, guys! I hope you're enjoying the story so far!**

"Speaking"

 _Thinking_

* * *

"How the heck is there snow under the mountain!?"

Andy and Frisk stood outside the Ruins door, ankle deep in snow. "This doesn't even make any sense!" Andy yelled, waving her hands out in front of her.

Frisk giggled. "Yeah, but isn't it pretty?" She walked over to a snow covered bush next to the door. "Who left a camera in there?"

"Dunno, but it's snow use to us," Andy replied. The girls laughed at the pun as they started walking along the path. Large pine trees lined the trail on either side, draped in a thin blanket of snow. Small flakes fell around them, decorating their hair. They stopped to look at a large branch lying in the middle of the path, and stepped over it.

*Crack*

Andy and Frisk spun around and saw that the branch was now broken into pieces, like someone had just stepped on it.

"… time to get moving," Andy stated as she took off running, Frisk hot on her heals. The teen looked behind them to see if anyone was following, and could've sworn she saw a dark shadow behind the trees.

 _Don't panic, Andrea, don't panic. Being a nervous wreck never solved anything._

The girls stopped in front of a large wooden gate. It looked like it was supposed to block people from getting past the bridge, but one of the posts was broken. Before they could continue running however, Andy felt Frisk grab her sweater.

"Hey, what's wro-" Andy cut herself off when she heard heavy footsteps coming up from behind them. "Get in front of me, kid." Frisk moved herself to the front of the teen, and Andy's arms wrapped around her.

"Humans," a deep voice said. "Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand."

The girls looked at each other nervously before slowly turning around. The monster in front of them was shrouded in darkness, which was unusual considering they were out in the open. Frisk hesitantly reached forward and grabbed the awaiting hand…

"Pfffffffft!"

 _What the-?_

The darkness disappeared from the monster, and the humans were left standing face-to-face with a skeleton in a blue hoodie with fur trim, a white t-shirt, black shorts with white stripes, and pink slippers.

"hehehe… the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. it's always funny," he remarked.

 _Not really,_ Andy thought, examining the skeleton. He didn't even closely resemble the skeletons in the biology books she'd read in high school. His head was too huge, and he was fairly broad for being all bone.

"anyways, you're humans, right? that's hilarious. i'm sans. sans the skeleton," he introduced himself.

Andy rubbed the back of her neck as Frisk peaked at from behind the young adult. "Hehe, hi. Sorry for the rudeness, we just didn't expect to meet someone else out here."

Sans' eyes focused on her for a moment, and she noticed instead of dark holes, two glowing dots of light hovered in the empty space like pupils.

 _Huh,_ she tilted her head to the side. _Interesting._

Sans glanced at Frisk for a moment, who gave a small wave, and turned back to Andy. "i'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now. but… y'know… i don't really care about capturing anybody."

"Well," Andy gave a nervous laugh. "That's good for us then, isn't it."

"now my brother, papyrus… he's a human-hunting fanatic."

 _...what?_

"hey, actually, i think that's him over there," Sans said, looking past them at someone in the distance.

The two humans looked worriedly at each other then back to Sans. "Well, I don't suppose you could help us out with that?" Andy asked hopefully.

"hehehe, don't worry kid, i have an idea. go through this gate thingy." They turned to look at it. "yeah, go right through. my bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone."

Shrugging, Frisk went through the bars, Andy and Sans following afterwards. They kept walking until they reached a small clearing that held two large snowballs, a watch post, and oddly enough, a lamp in the exact shape as Frisk.

"quick, behind that conveniently-shaped lamp," Sans instructed Frisk. He turned to face Andy. "you can hide in my sentry station."

"Okay," she said as she passed Frisk, who lined up perfectly with the lamp. Andy knelt down behind the post's counter, and saw that there were multiple bottles of condiments underneath.

"..."

"sup, bro?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT 'SUP,' BROTHER!" An extremely loud voice said, startling Andy enough to accidentally bang her head off the counter. "IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T… RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES! YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING!?"

"staring at this lamp. it's really cool. do you wanna look?"

 _Sans! You're supposed to be helping here!_

"NO! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!" Papyrus said. "WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE!? I WANT TO BE READY! I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN!"

Andy cautiously leaned around the sentry station, and got a small glimpse of the other skeleton. The taller monster struck a pose, the slight breeze in the air making his scarf wave behind him. "THEN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS… WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE! RESPECT… RECOGNITION… I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD! PEOPLE WILL ASK, TO, BE MY, 'FRIEND'? I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING."

"hmm… maybe this lamp will help you."

 _Sans!_

"SANS! YOU ARE NOT HELPING! YOU LAZYBONES! ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOONDOGGLE! YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY!"

"hey, take it easy. i've gotten a ton of work done today. a skele-ton."

 _Did he just…_ Andy slapped a hand to her mouth to muffle her giggling.

"SANS!"

"come on. you're smiling."

"I AM AND I HATE IT!" Papyrus admitted before sighing. "WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME… HAVE TO DO SO MUCH JUST TO GET SOME RECOGNITION…"

"wow, sounds like you're really working yourself… down to the bone."

"Pffffft!" Andy laughed into her hand again. _Oh my gosh, these two are hilarious!_

"UGH! I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES… AS FOR YOUR WORK? PUT A LITTLE MORE, 'BACKBONE' INTO IT! NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" Andy heard footsteps walking away, and almost crawled out of her hiding spot before she heard Papyrus come back. "HEH."

"okay, you two can come out now."

Andy finally stepped out from the sentry station, openly laughing. "I-I'm sorry! That was- I was- ha ha ha!"

Sans' permanent grin got even wider. "hehe, nice to see you appreciate my jokes kid. but you two oughta get going. he might come back. and if he does..." Sans winked at her. "… you'll have to sit through more of my hilarious jokes."

"Oh, we wouldn't want that now, would we?" Andy replied, returning the grin and wiping tears from her face. "Let's go."

Frisk and her were almost out of the clearing before Sans stopped them. "actually, hey… hate to bother ya, but can you do me a favor? i was thinking… my brother's been kind of down lately… he's never seen a human before, and seeing you two might just make his day. don't worry, he's not dangerous, even if he tries to be."

The girls exchanged a knowing look before turning to the skeleton. "Alright, Sans. But you gotta promise that we won't get into any trouble."

Sans nodded in understanding. "thanks a million. i'll be up ahead," and walked the opposite way.

"Hey, Sans! That's the wrong direct- and he's gone," Andy said. "Oh well," she turned to Frisk. "We better get going."

Frisk nodded and started walking ahead, Andy following right behind her. "Um, Frisk? Is something wrong?"

She turned around to face the worried teen. "I'm okay, Andy," she smiled at her. "We better hurry. They're waiting for us." Frisk added before continuing down the trail.

Andy stared at her shrinking figure before shrugging. "That kid's a mystery in itself." She sighed before jogging to catch up. "She's hiding something that's for sure. I mean, it's like she's actually been here before."

 _It'd make sense though,_ she thought. _Flowey seemed to recognize her, and she's acting like she's met Sans before, with the way she kept smiling at him._ She giggled. _That's impossible though. Frisk has never left the orphanage without me. Besides, she would've told me if she'd been to Mount Ebott before._

Andy finally caught up to Frisk when she stopped to rummage through a box, and switched out some items she was carrying. Frisk walked over to her, now sporting a large glove on her hand.

"Nice accessory, kid," Andy smirked. "We better hurry."

Making sure Frisk didn't run off again, Andy continued to lead them down the snowy trail until they came across Sans and Papyrus, who were having a conversation in the middle of the path.

 _So that's Papyrus,_ Andy thought. The new skeleton easily stood over her and Frisk. The young adult only came up to his chest, same as his brother. He wore a white chest plate with gold trim, orange-red gloves with gold trim, blue briefs with a gold belt, and orange-red boots.

 _That's... an interesting outfit._

"SO, AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT UNDYNE-" Papyrus said before he realized the brothers had an audience. Andy watched in amusement as Sans and Papyrus kept switching from looking at each other to the girls and back again.

"SANS!" He said to his brother as they faced away from them. "OH MY GOD! IS THAT… A HUMAN!?"

They turned around to face Andy and Frisk again. "uhhhh… actually, i think that's a rock," Sans said. Andy looked behind them, and sure enough, there was a large rock.

 _Hehe. Visual pun._

"OH," Papyrus said.

"hey, what's that in front of the rock?"

"OH MY GOD! IS… IS THAT A HUMAN!?"

"yes."

"OH MY GOD! AND THERE'S TWO OF THEM!?"

 _I swear, these are the most amusing pair of brothers I've ever met._

"SANS! I FINALLY DID IT! UNDYNE WILL… I'M GONNA… I'LL BE SO… POPULAR! POPULAR! POPULAR!" He stopped to clear his throat before directly looking Andy and Frisk. "HUMANS! YOU TWO SHALL NOT PASS THIS AREA! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL STOP YOU! I WILL THEN CAPTURE YOU! YOU WILL BE DELIVERED TO THE CAPITAL! THEN… THEN!" He turned away sheepishly. "I'M NOT SURE WHAT'S NEXT." He looked back at them confidently. "IN ANY CASE! CONTINUE… ONLY IF YOU DARE! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!" He finished, and took off running down the path.

Sans watched him disappear before turning to the girls. "well, that went well."

Andy giggled. "Yeah, hehehe. It really did."

He looked at her for a brief moment and chuckled, and looked down at Frisk. "don't sweat it, kid. i'll keep an eye socket out for ya; you and your friend here." He turned around and followed after Papyrus.

"Andy?" Frisk asked. "How good are you at puzzles?"

The teen raised an eyebrow. "You mean like the ones we did in the Ruins?" She nodded. "Pretty good. I doubt there will be any pitfalls out here, but it'd be best if we keep on our toes. Just in case." Frisk smiled as they started off down the trail, but not before complimenting Ice Cap on it's hat.

The girls continued on walking before they paused in front of a sentry station. A black and white dog in armor popped out from behind the counter.

"Did something move? Was it my imagination?" He said to himself. "I can only see moving things. If something WAS moving… for example, a human… I'll make sure it NEVER moves again!"

The dog stepped out from behind its post, and their souls drifted out. "Don't move an inch!" He warned them.

A glowing blue sword came at them, and before Andy could jump out of the way, Frisk grabbed her.

"Stay perfectly still."

"Huh?" The teen's eyes widened when the sword passed harmlessly through them. "So THAT'S why it kept saying don't move." Frisk nodded before sneaking up to the dog and pet its shoulder.

"What!?" The dog yelled. "I've been pet! Pet? Pet? Pot? Pet? Pat? Pot?"

Andy snickered at the excited animal before freezing when another blue sword came at her. Frisk grinned at her before petting the guard again.

"Where's that coming from!?" It shouted. "Pet? Pot? Pat? Pet? Pet? Pat?"

The dog slowly put its swords away and went back to the sentry station, leaving behind 30 gold. "S-s-s-something pet me… something that isn't m-m-moving… I'm gonna need some dog treats for this!"

The girls watched the dog disappear underneath the counter, before shrugging off what he said. "Um…" Andy murmured as she saw a burnt dog treat in the snow as they continued walking. "Apparently, dogs can smoke dog biscuits here," she pointed out. "That's, not strange at all."

Frisk giggled at her friend's confusion before they approached another clearing. Sans was off to the side waiting for them.

"hey, here's something important to remember," he started. "my brother has a very special attack. if you see a blue attack, don't move and it won't hurt you. here's an easy way to keep it in mind. imagine a stop sign. when you see a top sign, you stop, right?"

Frisk and Andy slowly nodded. _Where is he going with this?_

"stop signs are red. so imagine a blue stop sign instead. simple, right? when fighting, think about blue stop signs."

Andy tilted her head in confusion. "Why would we do that?"

Sans and Frisk looked at her. "I mean, your brother hasn't done anything bad to us. Why would we end up in a fight with him?"

Sans blinked at her. _is she serious right now?_

The teen shrugged. "Oh well. Thanks for the advice anyways, Sans."

"uh, yeah. you're welcome, kid."

Andy grinned at him before walking up to the sign ahead in the middle of the path, Frisk right behind her. Both girls didn't notice Sans' eyes follow after them.

"North: ice. South: ice. West: ice. East: Snowdin… and ice," she read. "Man, this whole place is filled with word plays."

"YOU'RE SO LAZY!" Papyrus shouted when they approached another clearing. Once again, Sans had somehow already beaten them there. "YOU WERE NAPPING ALL NIGHT!"

"i think that's called… sleeping."

"EXCUSES, EXCUSES!" Papyrus continued before stopping, the skeletons turning to look at Frisk and Andy.

"Don't mind us," Andy said, motioning with her hands. "Please, continue."

Papyrus' eyes widened at the two girls. "OH-HO! THE HUMANS ARRIVE! IN ORDER TO STOP YOU… MY BROTHER AND I HAVE CREATED SOME PUZZLES!"

Frisk smiled at the taller skeleton. "That sounds like a wonderful idea," she told him.

"WOWIE, SANS!" Papyrus glanced at brother. "THE HUMANS ARE INTIMIDATED BY OUR GENIUS! I THINK YOU WILL FIND THIS ONE… QUITE SHOCKING!"

Andy leaned in to whisper to Frisk. "10 bucks says this involves electricity."

"FOR YOU SEE, THIS IS THE INVISIBLE… ELECTRICITY MAZE!"

"Told you."

"WHEN YOU TOUCH THE WALLS OF THIS MAZE," Papyrus continued. "THIS ORB WILL ADMINISTER A HEARTY ZAP!" He held up a blue ball. "SOUNDS LIKE FUN?"

Andy smirked at him. "Oh, it sounds like it you were really 'amped' when you made this puzzle."

Sans' eye sockets widened at the pun and looked up at his brother, who let out an exasperated groan.

"SANS! YOU ARE RUBBING OFF ON THE TALLER HUMAN!"

"hehe, don't sweat it, bro. you don't want to have your head hertz, do you."

"AAAHHH!"

Frisk giggled next to the teen, who continued smirking. "It's okay, Papyrus. I'm done."

Papyrus glared at the human before smiling again. "THE AMOUNT OF FUN YOU WILL PROBABLY HAVE, IS ACTUALLY RATHER SMALL I THINK."

"Well, we won't know until we start the puzzle," Frisk said.

"OK, YOU TWO CAN GO AHEAD NOW."

Frisk and Andy watched him warily before looking at the ground in front of them. Shrugging, they stepped forward… only for Papyrus to get electrocuted.

"SANS! WHAT DID YOU DO!?" He shouted, shaking off the volts of electricity.

"i think the humans have to hold the orb."

"OH, OKAY." Andy grinned as Papyrus walked through the maze, leaving behind a trail of footprints. "HOLD THIS PLEASE!" He said before tossing Frisk the orb, having it land on top of her head.

"OKAY, TRY NOW!" Frisk giggled before she and Andy walked along the path Papyrus accidentally outlined.

"INCREDIBLE! YOU SLIPPER SNAILS!" Papyrus said in shock. "YOU SOLVED IT SO EASILY… TOO EASILY! HOWEVER! THE NEXT PUZZLE WILL NOT BE EASY!" He gestured to Sans. "IT IS DESIGNED BY MY BROTHER, SANS! YOU WILL SURELY BE CONFOUNDED! I KNOW I AM!"

"We're looking forward to it," Andy replied as the taller skeleton ran off, laughing.

"NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!"

"hey," the girls looked over at Sans and walked up to him. "thanks… my brother seems like he's having fun."

"I'm glad he is, he seems like a really nice guy," Andy said.

Sans nodded. "by the way, did you see that weird outfit he's wearing?" They nodded. "we made a few weeks ago for a costume party. he hasn't worn anything else since… keeps calling it his 'battle body'."

Frisk giggled. "That's sweet," she said.

"man. isn't my brother cool?"

"He sure is, Sans," Andy smiled at him. "Then again, older siblings tend to always show that much love towards their younger ones."

Sans looked from Frisk to her in confusion. "you two are related?"

"Nope. But we grew up together in the same house." Andy ruffled Frisk's hair affectionately. "I'm the only family figure she ever knew, so I guess you could say we're related."

The short skeleton stared at her before nodding, his pinprick eyes appeared to glow brighter. "that's real nice of you, kid. she's glad to have you around."

"Yeah, she is." Andy looked down the trail to where Papyrus disappeared. "We better hurry, kid," she told Frisk, taking her hand once again.

"See you at the end, Sans!"

The skeleton watched the two humans disappear around the corner before shaking his head fondly. "i can see why you came back for her, kid," he mumbled before backing into the trees.

* * *

 **Ooh! Now Sans knows something too? I wonder what it could be? (Hello. I'm the author, and I know everything)**

 **I won't lie, I'm really enjoying writing the Skele-bros. It's so much fun playing out the dialogue in my head to make sure it fits.**

 **There will be a slight gap until the next update. I'm gone for most of the weekend with a cadet activity.**

 **Let me know if you're enjoying the story! Until next time!**

 **Angel**


	4. Stop! Puzzle time!

**Disclaimer: Thanks everyone for checking out Welcome Player 2 so far. We're over 300 views!**

 **Answer-review time!**

 **Dramakitty: I'm glad you're enjoying the story! I've been stressed over school and scholarships and life in general, so I'm glad no one's entirely bothered by me being slow in updating.**

 **sakuralavender: Hehehe… why would you think that? *shifts eyes nervously* That was an idea, but it's a little more complicated than that. You'd just have to keep tuning in to find the answer.**

 **We're gonna start switching POV's now. Time to get our elder heroines views on being stuck in the Underground.**

 **I don't own anything Undertale. I just own Andy/Andrea.**

"Speaking"

 _Thinking_

 **Saving**

* * *

Andy's POV

After we left Sans at the electricity puzzle, we came out at the top of several high cliffs that overlooked the forest below, a small bridge connecting them together. Frisk tugged on my sleeve, and I noticed she was looking at a blue bunny monster by a food vendor cart.

"I wonder what he's selling," I said to her. "You hungry, Frisk?"

Her stomach rumbled right after I asked, answering my question. Frisk looked up at me blushing.

"Hehe, alright then."

We walked up the monster, who was in the middle of a conversation with himself.

"I don't understand why these aren't selling… it's the perfect weather for something cold…" He perked up once he noticed our presence. "OH! CUSTOMERS! Hello! Would you like some Nice Cream? It's the frozen treat that warms your heart! Now just 15G!"

I gave him a warm smile. "We'll take two, please," I announced, holding out 30G.

"Here you go!" He took the money and pulled out two wrapped bars. "Have a super-duper day!"

"We will!" Frisk said as we went over the small bridge. She immediately unwrapped her Nice Cream and took a bite.

"Mmmm!" I giggled as she got the dessert all over her mouth. "It's weally goof!"

"Glad you like it, Frisk. Just make sure you clean your face when you're done." I finished taking the wrapper of mine and took a bite as well.

 _She's right. This is delicious!_

We paused to look at a path marked out in the snow, and the large snowball sitting in the middle. I walked up to it and gave it a shove, and found it really easy to move. Frisk had already finished off her treat and started pushing the ball across the path, making it fall into a hole. A bell sounded, and a dark blue flag popped out of the hole. Frisk knelt down to pick up something from within it, and walked back over to me smiling as she put 2G into my bag.

"Good job, Frisk," I patted her head, my Nice Cream now finished. "Shall we?"

We paused at the exit of the two cliffs, seeing Sans was there waiting for us.

"Nice to see you're keeping your promise."

Sans looked over as we walked up to him. "why wouldn't i? you two have been keeping up your end."

"That we have. What are you up to?"

"i've been thinking about selling treats too. want some fried snow? it's just 5G."

"Sure, Sans!" Frisk said, smiling at the short skeleton.

 _Why do I have the feeling this is gonna end in a joke._

"did i say 5G? i meant 50G."

"I'll still buy," Frisk continued.

"really?" Sans seemed amused by how persistent the girl was. "how about 5000G?"

"I can afford it."

"50000G. that's my final offer."

"..." Frisk finally stopped, realizing she couldn't keep it up forever.

"what? you don't have the money? hey, that's okay. i don't have any snow."

 _And there's the joke._

I giggled. "Oh, what a shame!" Frisk and I started walking towards the next clearing, the young girl waving goodbye to Sans.

"HUMANS!" Papyrus shouted when we approached him, his brother already by his side. "I HOPE YOU'RE READY FOR… SANS! WHERE'S THE PUZZLE!?"

We looked around and saw he was right. There was nothing resembling the trap the skeletons had built the first time.

"it's right there. on the ground. trust me. there's no way they can get past this one."

I looked from the brothers to the paper on the ground in front of us, and walked over to it. I scooped it and gave it a quick once over.

 _A word search?_ Shrugging, I tucked the paper into my book bag.

"SANS! THAT DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Papyrus complained.

"whoops," Sans said. I knew he was lying, I could see his grin get slightly wider at his brother's frustration. "i knew i should have used today's crossword instead."

"WHAT!? CROSSWORD!? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT! IN MY OPINION… JUNIOR JUMBLE IS EASILY THE HARDEST."

"what? really, dude? that easy-peasy word scramble? that's for baby bones."

"UN. BELIEVABLE." Papyrus turned from Sans to Frisk and me. "HUMANS! SOLVE THIS DISPUTE!"

"Junior jumble!" Frisk declared. "Crosswords are easy. That's why you like them so much;" she directed the last part at me.

"Sort of kid. I personally think it's the jumble, but it's mostly because I happen to adore knowledge puzzles, which to me makes them easy."

"HA! HA! YES! HUMANS MUST BE VERY INTELLIGENT! IF THEY ALSO FIND JUNIOR JUMBLE SO DIFFICULT! NYEH! HEH! HEH HEH!" Papyrus shouted happily as he went to prepare our next puzzle.

"thanks for saying 'junior jumble' just to appease my brother," Sans told us. "yesterday he got stumped trying to 'solve' the horoscope." I giggled at that idea. "you like knowledge puzzles?" Sans asked me, putting a halt to my mirth.

"Yep. I used to gather the newspapers from the orphanage directors when they were done and spend the afternoon working on them. Without financial help, I can't really afford to go to college, so I try to learn all I can and put myself out here as a tutor."

Sans looked at me in pity. "sorry to hear that kid."

I smiled at him before patting his shoulder. "It's okay, Sans." It felt strange. Usually it was only Frisk who showed any sympathy towards my living situation. And yet, I've been more open to the monsters than my own people.

"Ready kid?" I asked Frisk.

"Uh-huh!" She smiled at Sans' and my short interaction before taking my hand, leading me down the path. I got one last glance at the short skeleton before we turned around the corner.

The next clearing had two small tables, a small mouse hole in the ledge above us, and another golden sparkle.

"Why do I suspect the skeletons are behind this?" I questioned Frisk. On one table was a plate of spaghetti, and on the other was a microwave.

"There's a note," Frisk observed, picking it off the ground. "HUMANS!" She read. "PLEASE ENJOY THIS SPAGHETTI. LITTLE DO YOU KNOW, THIS SPAGHETTI IS A TRAP… DESIGNED TO ENTICE YOU! YOU'LL BE SO BUSY EATING IT… THAT YOU WON'T REALIZE THAT YOU AREN'T PROGRESSING! THOROUGHLY JAPED AGAIN BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NYEH-HEH-HEH, PAPYRUS."

"Aw, that's nice of him to give us food," I told her as she put the note into my bag, and headed over to the sparkle. **Knowing the mouse might one day find a way to heat up the spaghetti… it fills you with determination.**

Frisk and me approached the plate of spaghetti, but found out eating it was impossible. The pasta was so cold, it was stuck to the table. Using the microwave was out of the question, since there was no way to plug it in. Shrugging, we made our way to the next area.

"There's a camera hidden in the tree," Frisk stated as she peered into the branches of a fir tree.

"Who'd be spying all the way out here?" I wondered.

We brushed it off and made our way south. There was a thin layer of snow covering a diagram in the ground.

"I wonder..." I knelt down and started wiping it off the picture when I heard footprints walk up to us.

"Woof!" A dog in armor approached, carrying a sword and shield.

"Do you think petting will work again?" I whispered to Frisk. If it worked for the dog guard we met before, maybe it'll work again.

Frisk walked up to the monster as I avoided his attack, which was surprisingly another small dog. The girl petted its thick white fur, and to my astonishment, his neck got longer.

The dog's next attack was a glowing blue arrow, and I made sure I stayed perfectly still, then stepped backwards to avoid a normal white arrow. Frisk continued petting, and the dog's neck got even longer.

This went on for several more turns. While I dodged the attacks, Frisk would pet the monster, and its neck kept getting longer. My dodging got sloppy when I started laughing as the dog's head went up so high, it turned around and started coming back down towards the ground. Frisk eventually spared the monster, collecting the 20G.

Our fight had disturbed the ground enough for us to see the diagram was an outline of the clearing, with a red X in the top right corner. Frisk sprinted over to where the map indicated, and flipped a switch hidden in the snow, lowering the spikes next to me.

"Nicely done, Frisk," I commended as she ran back. Once Frisk got close enough, I started walking through the new open section and across a bridge.

"Frisk, hurry u-" I stopped when two white dogs in black robes approached me, each carrying a battle ax.

"What's that smell? Where's that smell?" They spoke. I could identify one was male and the other was female. "If you're a smell… identify yoursmellf!"

The two dogs ran around me, sniffing the air before returning to my sides. "Hmmm… here's that weird smell… it makes me want to eliminate… eliminate YOU!"

 _Okay, Andrea, don't panic,_ I tried to think. _Most monsters you've gotten into fights with spoke of what they're gonna do. So if these dogs keep going on about smells…_ Grinning, I threw myself to the snow and rolled around, trying to mask my human scent.

"What! Smells like a..."

"Are you actually a little puppy?"

The dogs, like my previous fight, used a combo of blue and plain attacks, all of which I dealt with easily. Remembering what Frisk had done in the past battles against dog guards, I reached forward and petted the male dog.

"Wow! Pet by another pup!" He exclaimed.

"Well, don't leave me out!" His wife spoke up. Nodding, I petted her arm too.

"What about me..." Her husband complained, apparently upset I switched from him to her.

"A dog that pets dogs… amazing!"

I mentally applauded myself when I successfully spared them, earning 40G.

 _How's **that** for my first fight?_

"Dogs can pet other dogs? A new world has opened up for us… thanks, weird puppy!" They congratulated me as they ran off. Frisk strolled up to me, grinning.

"That was great, Andy! Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I shook off the snow stuck on my sweater. "A little damp, but I'm fine. Now, where were we?"

We continued down our course without any further interruptions, and approached a sign stuck in front of an arrangement of snowballs, two blue X's on either side.

"Turn every X into an O. Then press the switch," Frisk read. She looked at the puzzle. "You take one side and I get the other?"

"Sounds alright," I replied, stepping on the X on the right while she stepped on the left. At the contact, the X's turned into red O's. Frisk went over and stepped on the button, lowering the wall of spikes to reveal Papyrus on the other side.

"WHAT!? HOW DID YOU TWO AVOID MY TRAP? AND, MORE IMPORTANTLY… IS THERE ANY LEFT FOR ME?"

 _Is he talking about the spaghetti? Oh no, what do we tell him?_

"Sorry Papyrus, but we couldn't eat it without you there. We wanted you there to experience the taste yourself." I shot a look of relief at Frisk.

"REALLY!? WOWIE… YOU RESISTED THE FLAVOR OF MY HOMECOOKED PASTA… JUST SO YOU COULD SHARE IT WITH ME?"

"Uh… yeah!" I agreed.

"FRET NOT HUMANS! I, MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS… WILL MAKE YOU ALL THE PASTA YOU COULD EVER WANT! HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH NYEH!" He said smiling before running ahead.

"He doesn't like to sit still for long, does he?" I asked Frisk.

"Apparently," she said as we ran to catch up with Papyrus.

"MY BROTHER STARTED A SOCK COLLECTION RECENTLY," he told us. "HOW SADDENING… SOMETIMES I WONDER WHAT HE WOULD DO… WITHOUT SUCH A COOL GUY TAKING CARE OF HIM? NYEH HEH HEH!"

"Papyrus, which one of you two is the older brother?" I asked him. It was a question that was on my mind for a while. Sans was much shorter than Papyrus, yet his tone of voice and the way he carried himself made it hard to determine who was older.

"THAT WOULD BE SANS, OLDER HUMAN," Papyrus told me. "I CAN SEE HOW YOU WOULD BE CONFUSED. MY BROTHER'S LAZINESS SOMETIMES REQUIRES ME TO STEP UP AND BE THE BIGGER SKELETON."

"That's very nice of you Papyrus." I looked ahead and saw another puzzle. "But it appears there's another puzzle that's in need of solving."

"HUMANS! HMMM… HOW DO I SAY THIS… YOU TWO WERE TAKING A LONG TIME TO ARRIVE, SO… I DECIDED TO IMPROVE THIS PUZZLE… BY ARRANGING THE SNOW TO LOOK MORE LIKE MY FACE. UNFORTUNATELY, THE SNOW FROZE TO THE GROUND. NOW THE SOLUTION IS DIFFERENT! AND, AS USUAL, MY LAZY BROTHER IS NOWHERE AROUND."

"Well, I wouldn't say Sans is lazy. He's been constantly keeping an eye-um… eye socket on us so we didn't get into trouble," I advised him.

Papyrus shrugged. "I SUPPOSE WHAT I AM SAYING IS… WORRY NOT, HUMANS! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL SOLVE THIS CONUNDRUM! THEN WE CAN BOTH PROCEED! MEANWHILE, FEEL FREE TO TRY THE PUZZLE YOURSELVES! I'LL TRY NOT TO GIVE AWAY THE ANSWER!"

Frisk looked from the puzzle, and then seemed to notice something within one of the trees. She walked over, and pressed something within its branches, then came back to step on the button on the ground. Papyrus and I watched as the multiple blue X's turned all into green O's.

"WOW!" Papyrus exclaimed, impressed with her cleverness. "YOU SOLVED IT! AND YOU DID IT ALL WITHOUT MY HELP… INCREDIBLE! I'M IMPRESSED! YOU MUST CARE ABOUT PUZZLES LIKE I DO! WELL, I'M SURE YOU'LL LOVE THE NEXT PUZZLE THEN! IT MIGHT EVEN BE TOO EASY FOR YOU! NYEH! HEH HEH! HEHEHEHEH!" He ran around the large puzzle, still laughing.

Smiling at the taller skeleton's antics, Frisk and I followed after him, only to bump into Sans.

"good job on solving it so quickly," he told her. "you didn't even need my help. which is great, 'cause i love doing absolutely nothing."

I laughed at his odd way of congratulating us. "Oh, I'm sure that's not entirely true. I bet there's some things that you like to do."

"hehe," he chuckled. "is she always so peppy?" Sans asked Frisk.

"No, surprisingly. When there's a situation that involves mine or hers safety, she gets really serious. It's kinda scary sometimes," she answered, looking at me sheepishly.

"Wow," I deadpanned. "Nice to know you fear and respect me kiddo."

Sans and Frisk chuckled at my expense. "don't sweat it, kid. you know she means well."

"I know," I replied, giving an annoyed glare at the small girl before my eyes widened. "Oh! I almost forgot! Kid, we've never actually told anyone down here our names have we."

Frisk pondered my question. "Hmmm… no. Actually, we never did say our names in front of any monsters."

"Alright then," I turned back to the skeleton. "Sans, seeing how we never formally introduced ourselves, how 'bout we start over?"

Sans seemed curious as to where I was going with this, but ran with it. "alright." He held out as his hand, sans whoopie cushion. "i'm sans. sans the skeleton. and you two are?"

I grasped his hand. The crevices and edges of his skeletal fingers were odd to touch. _Weird. I always thought bones would be cold to the touch. He's surprisingly warm..._ "I'm Andrea, but the kid calls me Andy."

"My name's Frisk," Frisk told him happily.

He nodded at our names. "that's a nice name, kid," he said to Frisk before looking back to me. "isn't andy a boy's name?"

"Yeah. It's probably due to the fact I despise makeup, dolls and all that junk. Frisk came up with the nickname and it sort of just stuck."

"hehehe. that's sweet of her," Sans said. "you two best get on your way. papyrus is waiting for you two."

"On it."

"HEY! IT'S THE HUMANS!" Papyrus said as we neared a small bridge leading to another ledge. The ground in front of it was covered in varying shades gray and white.

"YOU'RE GONNA LOVE THIS PUZZLE! IT WAS MADE BY THE GREAT DR. ALPHYS! YOU SEE THESE TILES!? ONCE I THROW THIS SWITCH… THEY WILL BEGIN TO CHANGE COLOR! EACH COLOR HAS A DIFFERENT FUNCTION! RED TILES ARE IMPASSABLE! YOU CANNOT WALK ON THEM! YELLOW TILES ARE ELECTRIC! THEY WILL ELECTROCUTE YOU! GREEN TILES ARE ALARM TILES! IF YOU STEP ON THEM… YOU WILL HAVE TO FIGHT A MONSTER! ORANGE TILES ARE ORANGE-SCENTED. THEY WILL MAKE YOU SMELL DELICIOUS!"

… _why…?_

"BLUE TILES ARE WATER TILES! SWIM THROUGH IF YOU LIKE, BUT… IF YOU SMELL LIKE ORANGES, THE PIRANHAS WILL BITE YOU! ALSO, IF A BLUE TILE IS NEXT TO A YELLOW TILE, THE WATER WILL ALSO ZAP YOU! PURPLE TILES ARE SLIPPERY! YOU WILL SLIDE TO THE NEXT TILE! HOWEVER, THE SLIPPERY SOAP… SMELLS LIKE LEMONS! WHICH PIRANHAS DO NOT LIKE! PURPLE AND BLUE ARE OK! FINALLY, PINK TILES. THEY DON'T DO ANYTHING. STEP ON THEM ALL YOU LIKE. HOW WAS THAT!? UNDERSTAND?"

 _Understand!? What I understand is that this puzzle is ABSOLUTELY CRAZY!_

"We understand," Frisk said calmly next to me while I was busy having several simultaneous heart attacks.

"GREAT! THEN THERE'S ONE LAST THING… THIS PUZZLE… IS ENTIRELY RANDOM! WHEN I PULL THIS SWITCH, IT WILL MAKE A PUZZLE… THAT HAS NEVER BEEN SEEN BEFORE! NOT EVEN I WILL KNOW THE SOLUTION! NYEH HEH HEH! GET READY!" Papyrus ended his long explanation and pulled the switch on the large panel next to him and Sans.

I watched in panic as the tiles lit up in the colors Papyrus listed off, praying it would be an easy puzzle.

 _Please be easy. Please be easy. Please, **please** be easy._

The tiles coloring sped up until it finally stopped. Frisk and I stared at the puzzle, which now had two long lines of red on the edges, and a pink line right down the middle. Papyrus' face turned into one of disbelief before walking away from us and Sans and down the trail.

Frisk and I went across the pink colored ground and other to the skeleton, still looking at where his brother went.

"actually, that spaghetti from earlier… it wasn't too bad for my brother. since he started cooking lessons, he's been improving a lot. i bet if he keeps it up, next year he'll even make something edible."

"That doesn't surprise me," I mused. "I mean, you two are skeletons. You-you don't have tongues. Have exactly could you tell if it's good or not without taste buds?"

This just made the skeleton laugh. "ha ha! just because i'm all bones, doesn't mean i don't have senses like touch and taste."

I gave him a blank look. "I'll try not to think about how that's even possible. See ya, Sans."

The next clearing was… odd. There were snow statues that resembled the dog with the stretching neck all over the place, broken pieces of the body and head were scattered about. A tan monster stood in the corner, looking at the sculptures.

"A dog just rushed in here, filled with inspiration. It kept trying to build a snowdog that expressed its own emotions… but, as it built, it kept getting more excited about the sculpture… its neck got longer and longer, and it added more and more snow, until… it was rather sad to watch, but I couldn't turn away."

"So that explains what happened here," I mused as I looked at all of the sculpture pieces. **Knowing that dog will never give up trying to make the perfect snowdog… it fills you with determination.**

"Frisk, do you know what that thing is?" It's not like I would what the golden sparkle was. Frisk seemed to know more about the Underground than I did, so she might have an answer.

"It's a save point. If something bad happens to us on our journey, we reset and appear back here."

"Save point? What, you mean like a video game?"

"Yeah, sorta," Frisk said, rubbing the back of her head.

"And when you say something bad, do you mean like if we get injured or if we…" I struggled saying the word. "… if we die?"

She sighed. "… yes."

I gave a sharp inhale. "… oh. I-I take it you found about it the hard way?"

Frisk seemed surprised I hinted towards her knowledge of the Underground, but nodded anyway. "Yeah, I did," she said sadly. "It's okay though; you still come back, and there's no physical remains of how you… died."

"Except for the mental scars," I stated bluntly.

"Hehe. Yeah, those too." She squeezed my hand, earning a small smile from me.

"Man, I'm pathetic."

"You're not pathetic, Andy. It just takes a while to get used to how this world works." Frisk started leading me down the path. "I know you'll get the hang of it."

I brought the girl in for a tight hug. "Thanks, kid," I mumbled into her sweater.

"No problem! Now, onward!" She declared, leading me towards the next clearing.

 _How is it this nine-year-old girl has more determination than I do?_

The entire ground was covered in ice, with non-slippery spots for the blue X's. I stepped ahead of Frisk, and took off sliding across the ice, hitting each letter perfectly and then moving to hit the button. We grinned when the pathway opened up, letting us move forward.

"Let's check out this path first," Frisk suggested, having me follow her down a small hill.

"what's up? are you lost?" Sans asked us when we approached him.

"Nah, we just wanted to see what's down here," I explained.

The skeleton's sockets widened. "were you cryin', kid?"

Reaching up to touch my face, I felt tried tears on my cheeks. My eyes were most likely still red too.

"A little. Frisk told me something about how the Underground worked, and I sort of had a slight break down." I suddenly found my feet very interesting.

"hmmm. kid, why don't you go run ahead and check out that tunnel? i wanna have a word with your sister for a moment," Sans said to Frisk.

"Okay," she replied, leaving me alone with the short skeleton.

"look at me for a sec, would ya?" A bony hand lifted my chin, and I found myself staring directly in Sans' worried-filled sockets. "what exactly did she tell ya 'bout the underground?"

It was... odd. When Sans' glowing pupils drove through my glossy grayish-blue eyes, it felt like there was nothing I could hide from him. _This is... weird._ "She told me about the saving points. Do-do you know about them?"

Sans sighed. "yeah, i know about em." He let go of my face. "they've caused a fair bit of trouble for me in the past." He paused for a second, as if he was searching me for a reaction. I just patiently stood waiting for him to continue. "the idea of returning after death scares you, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," I sighed. "It does."

"don't be afraid kid, that won't be much help on your journey." Sans' eyes brightened. "just keep your head up, and you'll be out of here in no time."

 _Wow. That's, really nice of him to say that._

"Thanks, Sans." I wiped my eyes again. "I, um… needed that."

"no sweat, kid. looks like your friend's finished." We looked over at the end of the path to see Frisk run over to us. "have fun?"

"Yep! I helped untangle ornaments from Gyftrot's antlers!" Frisk said.

"That's nice of you kid," I complimented, ruffling her hair. She's glad it's cut short, otherwise her hair would've been a mess from how many times I've played with it.

"you two better hurry along." Sans spoke up.

"Oh right. Thanks Sans!" I shouted as Frisk dragged me back up the hill.

The new area was covered in something Frisk called snow poffs. We searched each of them to see if there was anything inside, and Frisk managed to find 30G in one.

"Sweet," I commented. "Well, it looks like there's nothing else around here. Let's go."

Frisk and I made our way to the path, but stopped when a white tail popped out of a snow poff, followed by a dogs head.

"Yip! Yip!" It barked.

 _Aw! It's so cute!_

The dog pulled itself out of the snow, revealing itself to actually be a massive dog in armor, holding a spear in its hand.

 _No longer cute! No longer cute!_

The large dog slowly made its way closer to us, making puppy eyes. Frisk grinned, and petted it. The dog got even closer, and flopped onto Frisk, knocking her to the ground. I laughed as Frisk continued petting the dog, making it fall asleep.

"You okay?"

Frisk nodded as the dog quickly got off her, panting excitedly. I scooped up a ball of snow and threw it. The dog sprinted after it, and brought back a large amount of snow, plopping it in front of us.

"Good dog," I cooed. "Who's a good dog? You are! Yes, you are!" I scratched behind its ears, earning licks from the massive canine.

"Yip! Yip!" It barked, walking away from us. Frisk picked up the 40G left behind.

"Ew!" I said, laughing as I wiped the dog drool off my face. "Alright, let's go."

The path the dog was blocking led to a long wooden bridge, connecting two cliffs. Frisk walked ahead of me, keeping her hands on the railings. I looked over the edge and saw the large forest was now far beneath us.

 _Whoa._

I brought my head back up to look at Frisk, and saw she had stopped walking. At the end of the path was Papyrus and Sans waiting for us.

"HUMANS! THIS IS YOUR FINAL AND MOST DANGEROUS CHALLENGE! BEHOLD! THE GAUNTLET OF DEADLY TERROR!"

My mouth dropped when a series of deadly objects were brought out around the bridge. I could make out a flail, two spears, a cannon, and… a small dog?

 _What the heck!? How is this puzzle fair!?_

"WHEN I SAY THE WORD, IT WILL FULLY ACTIVATE! CANNONS WILL FIRE! SPIKES WILL SWING! BLADES WILL SLICE! EACH PART WILL SWING VIOLENTLY UP AND DOWN! ONLY THE TINIEST CHANCE OF VICTORY WILL REMAIN! ARE YOU READY!? BECAUSE! I! AM! ABOUT! TO DO IT!"

 _I'm not ready! I'm not ready!_

"This is a little unfair, isn't it?" I whispered to Frisk. She nodded.

"Yes, yes it is." We waited for the trap to turn on, but nothing happened.

"well? what's the holdup?" Sans asked, looking at Papyrus.

"HOLDUP!? WHAT HOLDUP!?" He questioned. "I'M… I'M ABOUT TO ACTIVATE IT NOW!"

There was another pause, and the trap still hadn't been activated.

"that, uh, doesn't look very activated."

"WELL! THIS CHALLENGE! IT SEEMS… MAYBE… TO EASY TO DEFEAT THE HUMANS WITH."

I let out the breath I was holding.

 _Thank goodness. Even Papyrus knows this is overkill._

"YEAH! WE CAN'T USE THIS ONE! I AM A SKELETON WITH STANDARDS! MY PUZZLES ARE VERY FAIR! AND MY TRAPS ARE EXPERTLY COOKED! BUT THIS METHOD IS TOO DIRECT! NO CLASS AT ALL! AWAY IT GOES!"

The four of us watched as the weapons and small dog were pulled away.

"Phew!" I exclaimed. "Thank you, Papyrus. That was nowhere near the same level as your previous puzzles."

"YOU'RE WELCOME HUMAN! BUT! DO NOT BE FOOLED! THIS WAS ANOTHER DECISIVE VICTORY FOR PAPYRUS! NYEH HEH... HEH?" He hesitantly laughed before running off again.

"i don't know what my brother's going to do now," Sans said as Frisk and I reached the end of the bridge. "if i were you two, i would make sure i understand blue attacks."

"Don't worry, Sans. Me and Andy know all about them," Frisk verified.

"good." Sans looked over to where Papyrus ran off. "if you go that way, you'll end up in snowdin. you two should probably rest at the inn before you continue."

"That sounds like a nice idea, doesn't it Andy?"

"Yeah," I smirked at her. "My feet are bone tired."

"hehehe," Sans chuckled. "papyrus is right, i am rubbing off on you. but tibia honest, you still have a long way to go before you reach my humerus level."

"Ha ha ha ha ha!"

* * *

 **I believe I've finally started settling into a good updating routine. So from now on, this story will be updated on weekends only, just like my other story.**

 **Until next time! Let me know how I'm doing!**

 **Angel**


	5. Snowed in at Snowdin

**Disclaimer: Sweet potato pie! Over 470 views!? Awesome!**

 **I know I said earlier that I'd post on the weekends, and might make an exception if need be… this is one of those exceptions.**

 **Answer-review time!**

 **AngelMaster14: I'm glad you find my story humerus. Hehe, puns.**

 **I only own Andrea/Andy.**

"Speaking"

 _Thinking_

 **Saving**

* * *

"Welcome to Snowdin. Okay, what is with this place and puns?"

Andy and Frisk stared at the red and blue sign next to the shop, Christmas lights decorating the posts.

"I dunno," Frisk looked around the town. Snowdin was a fairly peaceful area, with houses and shops lining the tree lines. "But lets go find that inn Sans mentioned first. My feet can't take much more walking. That and wearing shorts in cold weather isn't a very good idea."

"Not really," Andy said as they stepped into the shop. "But at least we're wearing sweaters."

"Hello, travelers," a purple bunny said from behind the counter. "How can I help you…?" She looked the two girls over. "Where did you girls come from? The Capital? You don't look like tourists. Are you here by yourselves?"

"We are," Andy told her. "If you don't mind me asking, what exactly is there to do here in Snowdin?"

"Grillby's has food, and the library has information…" The bunny paused and noticed how exhausted Andy and Frisk were. "If you're tired, you can take a nap at the inn. It's right next door, my sister runs it." An amused smile came across her face. "And if you're bored, you can sit outside and watch those wacky skeletons do their thing."

"Sans and Papyrus?" Frisk asked.

"Yep. Brothers, I think. They just showed up one day and… asserted themselves. The town has gotten a lot more interesting since then."

"I can see why," Andy replied, smiling at the idea of what Sans and Papyrus could've done to the quiet town. "What do you have to buy?" She fished out the coins from her book bag.

"By the looks of how bushed you two are, I suggest my cinnamon buns. It's my own recipe. Costs 25G."

"We'll take one," the teen handed her the gold and took the dessert.

"Thanks for your purchase. Have a nice day," she called as they left the building.

"Here ya go, kid," Andy ripped the cinnamon bun in two. "Eat up."

The girls simultaneously took bites at of their treat, and broke in grins.

"Mmmm! Fith ith wantastic!" She exclaimed. Frisk nudged her and pointed to the inn right next to them. Quickly gulping down the rest, Andy followed Frisk into the inn.

"Welcome to Snowed Inn!" A tan bunny said.

 _Hehehe… Snowed Inn_ , Andy silently giggled.

"Snowdin's premier hotel! One night is 80G."

"We'll take one room," Frisk said. The bunny gave the child a key. "Here's your room key. Make sure to bundle up!"

"Thank you. C'mon, kid. Let's get some well deserved shuteye."

(Time Skip)

"Hiya! You two look like you had a great sleep."

 _Pffft! As if. The people next door snored like buzz saws._

"Here's your money back. You can pay me if you're going to stay overnight."

"Thanks," Andy said as she pocketed the coins.

"Have a wonderful time in Snowdin!"

The cold air hit the girls the moment they stepped outside, waking them up.

"Brrr!" The teen exclaimed, pulling her sweater closer to her skin. "At least the room was warm compared to being at here." She went over to a save point between the inn and shop. **The sight of such a friendly town fills you with determination and kindness.**

"Huh." Frisk walked over to her. "I guess since your soul is a mixture of two traits, the save point would say something different to you."

"I guess." Andy closed her eyes to think. "My soul is a combination of red and green, while yours is only red..." She looked down at Frisk. "I take it a red soul means determination?"

"Yep! And green must mean kindness. Both really describe you to a T, Andy."

 _Kindness I can easily see. I've never been violent, and I always try to be the peacekeeper. I was also the only person to reach out to Frisk before we met the monsters. But determination…?_

Andy rubbed the back of her neck. "I, uh, guess so. How about we check out Snowdin a little more before we head out?"

"Alright." Frisk led her through the town, stopping to listen to some of the monsters that stood around the town square.

"That lady over there… something about her disturbs me," a white bunny told them, leaning up against a building. The girls looked to see a bunny lady walking a smaller bunny on a leash. "I think I've figured it out… no, never mind."

Andy frowned slightly, wondering what it was the monster was thinking, and walked over to a light blue bear putting a gift under a large Christmas tree. "Awful teens tormented a local monster by decorating its tree-like horns. So we started giving that monster presents to make it feel better. Now it's a tradition to put presents underneath a decorated tree." The bear shrugged. "Guess it was a good thing those teens tormented that monster…?"

Leaving the bear to his thoughts, Andy went around the tree to find Frisk talking to a monster her age. He wore a yellow and brown sweater and had no arms.

"Made a new friend, kid?"

"Yep!" She took hold of her hand again. "See you around, MK!"

"MK?" Andy asked.

"Monster kid. It's easier to call him that," Frisk explained. "Can we check out the library before we go?"

"Sure thing, Frisk. I'm actually pretty interested if there's any history books about the Underground." They stopped in front of a large brick building, a sign above the door read 'librarby'. "Huh. A place of learning with a misread sign. Kinda ironic, don't you think?"

The girls went inside and up to the counter. "Welcome to the library. Yes, we know. The sign is misspelled," the monster automatically said.

"Couldn't you just replace it?" Frisk asked.

"We could, but no one really wanted too. It gets the attention of monsters to come and check out books."

"Makes sense." Andy nodded. "Do you happen to have any history books?"

"Sorry dear, but our range of books in that category is fairly limited. You'd be better asking one of the older monsters." The monster smiled apologetically.

Andy's face fell slightly. "Oh. Well, thanks anyway," she said as Frisk and her walked out. "Ready kid?"

"I'm ready."

The path outside of the town led them directly into a thick fog bank. Andy took the lead while Frisk held onto her bag. They continued walking before a familiar monster walked up to them out of the daze.

"Papyrus?" Andy wondered. "What are you doing out here?"

"HUMANS. ALLOW ME TO TELL YOU ABOUT SOME COMPLEX FEELINGS. FEELINGS LIKE… THE JOY OF FINDING ANOTHER PASTA LOVER. THE ADMIRATION FOR ANOTHER'S PUZZLE-SOLVING SKILLS. THE DESIRE TO HAVE A COOL, SMART PERSON THINK YOU ARE COOL. THESE FEELINGS… THEY MUST BE WHAT YOU ARE FEELING RIGHT NOW!"

 _Where is he going with this? And why am I feeling so nervous all of a sudden?_

"I CAN HARDLY IMAGINE WHAT IT MUST BE LIKE TO FEEL THAT WAY. AFTER ALL, I AM VERY GREAT. I DON'T EVER WONDER WHAT HAVING LOTS OF FRIENDS IS LIKE… I PITY YOU TWO… LONELY HUMANS..."

"It gets pretty lonely," Andy agreed. "But that's why we have each other! And if we make new friends along the way, then we'll all have each other!"

"WORRY NOT OLDER HUMAN! YOU SHALL BE LONELY NO LONGER! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE YOUR..." Papyrus stopped, looking extremely conflicted with himself. "NO… NO, THIS IS ALL WRONG! I CAN'T BE YOUR FRIEND! YOU ARE HUMANS!"

"But Papyrus," Frisk spoke up. "Just because we're different species, doesn't mean we can't be friends."

He shook his head in denial. "I MUST CAPTURE YOU! THEN, I CAN FULFILL MY LIFELONG DREAM! POWERFUL! POPULAR! PRESTIGIOUS! THAT'S PAPYRUS!"

 _Oh, this is not gonna end well…_

"THE NEWEST MEMBER… OF THE ROYAL GUARD!"

Frisks and Andy's souls came out, as the girls were unwillingly drawn into a fight with the tall skeleton.

"NYEH HEH HEH!"

Papyrus began launching bones at them, but Frisk and Andy easily stepped over them. The attacks only stood up to their ankles.

"Frisk," Andy nudged her. "If you've got a plan, I'd love to hear it."

"Don't worry. Watch this." The kid stepped ahead of the teen and batted her lashes at him, smiling nervously.

"WHAT!? FL-FLIRTING?"

 _Frisk! How is **th** **at** a plan!?_

Papyrus cleared his nonexistent throat. "SO YOU FINALLY REVEAL YOUR ULTIMATE FEELINGS! W-WELL! I'M A SKELETON WITH VERY HIGH STANDARDS!"

"Andy had taught me how to make spaghetti."

Her eyebrows shot upwards. "Don't drag me into this!" Andy exclaimed, waving her hands.

"OH NO! YOU'RE MEETING ALL MY STANDARDS! I GUESS THIS MEANS I HAVE TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU…? L-LET'S DATE LATER!"

Andy and Frisk continued dodging the small bones while Papyrus appeared to dab cologne behind his skull where his ears would've been.

"Please Papyrus, we don't wanna fight you!" Andy protested.

"SO YOU TWO WON'T FIGHT..." The girls nodded. "THEN, LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN HANDLE MY FABLED BLUE ATTACK!"

Immediately, dozens of blue bones were launched. Thinking back to the fights with the dog guards, Andy stayed perfectly still next to Frisk, every attack going straight through them.

"Well that wasn't too ha-" Andy watched as her heart turned from its swirling red and green to a dark blue, and felt a heavy weight on her chest slowly her down. She looked to her side to see Frisk struggling to stand up, her soul also changed color. "W-what was that?"

"YOU'RE BLUE NOW," Papyrus stated. "THAT'S MY ATTACK! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!"

The bones once again started coming at them, but jumping around had become much harder. Frisk could barely jump over them, her feet missing the bones by inches.

"Huff. huff. Papyrus!" Andy shouted. "Please! Stop!"

"YEAH! DON'T MAKE ME USE MY SPECIAL ATTACK!" He grinned to himself. "I CAN ALMOST TASTE MY FUTURE POPULARITY!"

"Please Papyrus!" Frisk pleaded. "That's enough!"

"PAPYRUS, HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARD! PAPYRUS, UNPARALLELED SPAGHETTORE!"

The bones got faster, and were now being fired from behind and above them. Andy and Frisk desperately tried to keep up with the attacks.

"UNDYNE WILL BE REALLY PROUD OF ME! THE KING WILL TRIM A HEDGE IN THE SHAPE OF MY SMILE! MY BROTHER WILL… WELL, HE WON'T CHANGE VERY MUCH. I'LL HAVE LOTS OF ADMIRES! BUT… WILL ANYONE LIKE ME AS SINCERELY AS YOU?"

"I think we're starting to get to him!" Andy shouted before tripping on a bone, her face hitting the snow. "Ooof!"

"SOMEONE LIKE YOU TWO ARE REALLY RARE… AND DATING MIGHT BE KIND OF HARD…"

The girls shrieked when the approaching bones started increasing and decreasing their size as they approached, messing up their dodging and jumping.

"Andy! I don't think I can keep this up!" Frisk yelled.

"He's sure to slow down eventually!" The teen shouted back.

 _Although, it doesn't really seem like it…_

"AFTER YOU'RE CAPTURED AND SENT AWAY… URGH… WHO CARES! GIVE UP! GIVE UP OR FACE MY… SPECIAL ATTACK!"

 _This **isn't** the special attack!?_

The bones' speed increased, along with the number approaching them. Frisk barely missed one hitting her shoulder, while Andy dodged one aiming for her knees.

"THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE… BEFORE MY SPECIAL ATTACK!" Papyrus warned.

 _Oh no._

"BEHOLD…! MY SPECIAL ATTACK!"

Andy threw her hands to cover her giggling when the bone supposed to attack them was being chewed on by a small white dog.

"WHAT THE HECK? THAT'S MY SPECIAL ATTACK! HEY! YOU STUPID DOG! DO YOU HEAR ME!? STOP MUNCHING ON THAT BONE!"

The girls laughed as the dog dragged the bone away from their battle, happy with itself.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? COME BACK HERE WITH MY SPECIAL ATTACK!" Papyrus looked back to them in embarrassment. "OH WELL. I'LL JUST USE A REALLY COOL REGULAR ATTACK." He sighed. "HERE'S AN ABSOLUTELY NORMAL ATTACK."

The barrage of size-altering bones returned, with the girls having little energy left to dodge. Andy barely was able to leap over a series of tiny bones spelling out 'cool dude'. The last attack was a bundle of dozens of bones, followed by one massive bone. Frisk just managed to get over all of them by flinging herself across them. The girls dropped to the snow, panting heavily.

"WELL…!" Papyrus gasped out. "IT'S CLEAR... YOU CAN'T… DEFEAT ME! YEAH! I CAN SEE YOU SHAKING IN YOUR BOOTS! THEREFORE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, ELECT TO GRANT YOU PITY! I WILL SPARE YOU, HUMANS! NOW'S YOUR CHANCE TO ACCEPT MY MERCY."

Frisk and Andy nodded furiously. "We accept!"

The fog bank slowly disappeared, revealing a very disappointed Papyrus.

"NYOO HOO HOO… I CAN'T EVEN STOP SOMEONE AS WEAK AS YOU TWO..."

 _Well that hurt._

"UNDYNE'S GOING TO BE DISAPPOINTED IN ME. I'LL NEVER JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD… AND… MY FRIEND QUANTITY WILL REMAIN STAGNANT!"

"What are you talking about, Papyrus? Aren't we your friends?" Andy asked him as she pushed herself off the ground.

"Yeah!" Frisk agreed, standing back up. "We're your friends!"

"REALLY!?" The skeleton's face brightened. "AFTER ALL THAT, YOU WANT TO BE FRIENDS, WITH ME? WELL THEN… I GUESS… I GUESS I CAN MAKE AN ALLOWANCE FOR YOU!"

"That's a much better idea," Andy said smiling.

"WOWIE! WE HAVEN'T EVEN HAD OUR FIRST DATE… AND I'VE ALREADY MANAGED TO HIT THE FRIEND ZONE!"

"Don't you mean, the bone zone?"

"ARRRGH! NOT YOU TOO OLDER HUMAN!" Papyrus sighed. "NO WONDER SANS ENJOYS YOUR COMPANY."

"He does?" Andy glanced from him to Frisk, who only shrugged at the question.

"FEAR NOT, OLDER HUMAN! YOU CAN HANG OUT WITH SANS WHILE THE SMALL HUMAN AND I HAVE OUR DATE!"

"O-okay, Papyrus. That sounds like a great idea."

 _Is this because I keep cracking puns? Hmmm… I guess that'd make sense. Sans seems to like it when someone shares his sense of humor._

"WHO KNEW THAT ALL I NEEDED TO MAKE PALS… WAS TO GIVE PEOPLE AWFUL PUZZLES AND THEN FIGHT THEM? YOU TAUGHT ME A LOT, HUMANS."

"You can stop calling us that Papyrus," Andy smiled. "Call us by our real names. I'm Andrea, but the kid calls me Andy."

"My name is Frisk," Frisk said.

"ALRIGHT THEN… ANDY AND FRISK. I HEREBY GRANT YOU PERMISSION TO PASS THROUGH! AND I'LL GIVE YOU DIRECTIONS TO THE SURFACE. CONTINUE FORWARD UNTIL YOU REACH THE END OF THE CAVERN. THEN… WHEN YOU REACH THE CAPITAL, CROSS THE BARRIER. THAT'S THE MAGICAL SEAL TRAPPING US ALL UNDERGROUND. ANYTHING CAN ENTER THROUGH IT, BUT NOTHING CAN EXIT… EXCEPT SOMEONE WITH A POWERFUL SOUL… LIKE YOU TWO! THAT'S WHY THE KING WANTS TO ACQUIRE A HUMAN. HE WANTS TO OPEN THE BARRIER WITH SOUL POWER, THEN US MONSTERS CAN RETURN TO THE SURFACE! OH, I ALMOST FORGOT TO TELL YOU… TO REACH THE EXIT, YOU WILL HAVE TO PASS… THROUGH THE KING'S CASTLE."

"The king? He lives in the Capital, right?" Andy asked.

Papyrus nodded. "THE KING OF ALL MONSTERS… HE IS.. WELL… HE'S A BIG FUZZY PUSHOVER! EVERYBODY LOVES THAT GUY. I AM CERTAIN IF YOU JUST SAY… 'EXCUSE ME, MR. DREEMURR… CAN WE PLEASE GO HOME?' HE'LL GUIDE YOU RIGHT TO THE BARRIER HIMSELF! ANYWAY! THAT'S ENOUGH TALKING! I'LL BE AT HOME BEING A COOL FRIEND! FEEL FREE TO COME BY AND HAVE THAT DATE! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!"

Papyrus happily ran back towards Snowdin, laughing. Andy looked at his disappearing form before looking down at Frisk.

"I know we're in a hurry to get home and all, but it'd be rude not to accept his invitation."

"So you **want** me to go on a date with Papyrus?" Frisk asked incredulously.

"Easy, kid. Papyrus is too innocent to do anything drastic. It's more or less two friends goofing around," she explained.

Frisk hesitantly nodded. "Alright, I guess. We better move then, we don't want to keep him and Sans waiting." She looked down at her hand. "But first, I think I better ditch this for now." Frisk slid the glove off her hand, and shoved it back inside the book bag. "That's better."

Andy smiled and took the lead back to the small village. Once they entered the town, the girls spotted the tall skeleton waiting outside of a large house decorated in Christmas lights. A shed sat next to the building, and they could see a small balcony on the second floor.

"SO YOU CAME BACK TO HAVE A DATE WITH ME!" Papyrus asked.

"Yep!" Frisk grinned.

"YOU MUST REALLY SERIOUS ABOUT THIS… I'LL HAVE TO TAKE YOU SOMEPLACE REALLY SPECIAL… A PLACE I LIKE TO SPEND A LOT OF TIME!"

Papyrus turned around and started sprinting deeper into town. Frisk and Andy exchanged a confused look before running after him. Just before they reached Grillby's, he spun around and ran back the way they came. Andy skidded to a stop, and dragged Frisk along to catch up. Finally, Papyrus came to a halt outside of the building he was in front of before.

"MY HOUSE!" He declared, leading the girls inside.

Andy felt her body relax as the warmth eased through her sore body. The house wasn't anything entirely special. A flat screen TV was set up on a table across from a sofa. A large dining table was off to the side of the door, holding a rock covered in sprinkles on a plate.

"WELCOME TO SCENIC MY HOUSE!" Papyrus said. "ENJOY AND TAKE YOUR TIME!"

"Thanks, Papyrus. Um, what's this?" Andy asked curiously, pointing to the rock.

"THIS IS MY BROTHER'S PET ROCK. HE ALWAYS FORGETS TO FEED IT. AS USUAL, I HAVE TO TAKE RESPONSIBILITY."

"Does he know rocks don't eat… or live?" Frisk quietly asked Andy.

"Just leave it be," she replied. Andy noticed a pile of sticky notes around a dirty sock by the television, and bent down to read them.

"SANS! PLEASE PICK UP YOUR SOCK!"

"ok."

"DON'T PUT IT PACK DOWN! MOVE IT!"

"ok."

"YOU MOVED IT TWO INCHES! MOVE IT TO YOUR ROOM!"

"ok."

"AND DON'T BRING IT BACK!"

'ok."

"IT'S STILL HERE!"

"didn't you just say not to bring it back to my room?"

"FORGET IT!"

Andy put the notes back down, giggling. Standing back up, she saw Frisk run over to her with a bunch of coins in her hands.

"Papyrus said I could keep this. I found it in the couch." She grinned and put the 20G in the book bag.

"That's nice of him," Andy said, as she stepped into the room next to them. "Makes sense that if Papyrus makes spaghetti, he'd have a kitchen."

"MY BROTHER ALWAYS GOES OUT TO EAT," Papyrus said as he stood outside the door. "BUT… RECENTLY, HE TRIED BAKING SOMETHING. IT WAS LIKE… A QUICHE. BUT FILLED WITH A SUGARY, NON-EGG SUBSTANCE. HOW ABSURD!"

"I think that's called a pie, Papyrus," Frisk told him, walking up to the fridge.

"AH-HA! INTERESTED IN MY FOOD MUSEUM? PLEASE, PERUSE MY CULINARY ARTSHOW."

Frisk opened the door, and found half of the fridge filled with containers of spaghetti. The other side only held an empty bag of chips. Raising an eyebrow, she closed the door and turned around to face the trash can.

"THAT'S THE TRASH CAN. FEEL FREE TO VISIT IT ANY TIME."

"Hehe. We will," Andy said as she looked at the incredibly tall counter that held the kitchen sink. "Why is this so tall?"

"IMPRESSED? I INCREASED THE HEIGHT OF MY SINK. NOW I CAN FIT MORE BONES UNDER IT! TAKE A LOOKSY!"

Andy glanced at the skeleton before opening the cupboard door, and laughed when the same dog that stole Papyrus' bone before sat on a shelf, gnawing on its prize.

"WHAT!? CATCH THAT MEDDLING CANINE!" Frisk and Andy looked at each other, and dove to catch the dog, but missed and butted their heads together.

"Ow!" They exclaimed, walking out of the kitchen.

"CURSES!" Papyrus shouted. The three heard a trombone from upstairs, playing three descending notes.

"SANS! STOP PLAGUING MY LIFE WITH INCIDENTAL MUSIC!"

"Sans can play the trombone? That's like, the absolute perfect skeleton pun," Andy stated, giggling.

"OLDER HUM- I MEAN ANDY, WHY DON'T YOU GO VISIT MY BROTHER WHILE YOUR SISTER AND I COMMENCE OUR DATE?" Papyrus suggested.

"Oh! Um, a-alright," Andy said, and walked up the stairs towards the door at the end. Taking a deep breath, she slowly knocked on the door. "Sans? May I come in?"

There was silence on the other side of the door, before she could make out footsteps shuffling around inside the room. The door creaked open, and Sans' head popped out.

"hey kiddo. what's up?"

"Can I please come in? Your brother suggested to me that I oughta hang out with you while he and Frisk have their..." Andy paused to make air quotes. "Date."

Sans disappeared back into his room, leaving the door open. "are you coming in or what?"

"Oh, right." Andy walked into the small bedroom, closing the door behind her. The room itself was a complete mess. A mattress with a bundled up ball of sheets sat in the corner. A tall lamp stood on a dresser, socks were scattered across the floor, and there appeared to be a self-sustaining tornado of trash beside her.

Andy squinted at the cyclone. "Okay…?" She turned to look at Sans, who was leaning against the wall by the window watching her.

"what do you think?"

"It's simple and a mess, but it suits you." She walked over to the bed and sat down. "Sans, I was wondering… could I ask you a few questions?"

Sans shrugged. "sure. what do you wanna know?"

"Let's see… I'll start with an easy one. Papyrus said to Frisk and me earlier that you enjoy my company. Why?"

"simple," his grin widened. "i admire how close you and frisk are. even though you two aren't blood related, you're determined to make sure the kid stays safe and happy. sorta reminds me of myself and papyrus."

"I can see that. Frisk told me earlier today that a red soul meant determination," Andy commented. "And that a green soul meant kindness."

"why would she tell you about those specific attributes?"

"It's because both of those colors make up my soul." She looked at her lap. "Frankly, I don't really believe the determined part of it. But someone down here told me that a soul with two dominant traits has never happened before. Is that true?"

"that monster's correct, kid." Sans sat down next to Andy, intrigued. "the human souls i've seen had been solid colors, nothing else."

"That's strange." She laughed. "I guess that means I'm a special case!"

"hehehe. i guess so," he closed his eye sockets. "anything else you wanted to ask me?"

"There was one other thing," Andy said slowly. "But I don't think now's the right time to ask. It's more of a question that Frisk needs to hear too."

Sans opened his eyes and looked at her. "it's about how the kid and i know so much about what's happening on your journey, isn't it."

"Uh, y-yeah! How did you know?"

Sans chuckled. "i know a lot of thing, andy. it only depends on if i need to do something with that knowledge or not."

Andy nodded. "So, you can see into the future?"

"close. i can remember various timelines." Sans put a hand to his chin. "how do i explain this? you know about the save points right? well, if something really bad happens, or if you want a complete redo, one could use the save point to reset the course of their entire journey. usually no one remembers anything once the timeline's reset, but there are a few people who are an exception."

"Is that how Frisk knows about the Underground?" She asked. "Wow. What could've possibly happened to her that required a complete do-over?"

Sans sighed. "you'd be surprised, kid. i've gone through a handful of resets, and some of the memories aren't exactly pleasant."

The two sat on the mattress in silence, thinking. "I got even more questions than answers due to our conversation, but at least I'm starting to get an understanding of Frisk's history with the Underground. Thanks, Sans."

The short skeleton gave a sad grin. "you're welcome, kid. i'd appreciate it if you didn't tell her about our conversation though. the kid's got enough to worry about as it is."

"Don't worry, Sans. Your secret's safe with me."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a phone. "it's gettin' late. do you and the kid have anywhere to spend the night?"

"I was thinking we'd crash at the inn again, but..." Andy frowned. "The people who slept in the room next to us snored. A lot."

"well then." Sans stood up. "you two can spend the night here. i'm sure pap wouldn't mind."

"R-really?" She asked, shocked. "But Sans, I don't want us to be a burden-"

"you aren't, andrea." He patted her shoulder. "it's no problem at all." Sans walked over to the door, and opened it. "c'mon, let's go tell papyrus and frisk."

Once Sans had left, Andy sat on the bed staring at the door in shock. "D-did he just… did he just call me Andrea?"

* * *

 **It took a while to think of an appropriate way to end this chapter, but I'm pleased with how this came out.**

 **I hope you're enjoying the story. Until next time!**

 **Angel**


	6. Sleepovers, Burgers, and Angry Knights

**Disclaimer: Thanks for getting us to 770 views everyone!**

 **Answer-review time!**

 **FrostyAngelWings: I'm glad you like it! And thanks for suggesting I should get a beta. It's a good idea to have someone read my story to look out for any grammar errors.**

 **I don't own anything Undertale, only Andy.**

"Speaking"

 _Thinking_

 **Saving**

* * *

"Um, Andy? Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Frisk and Andy helped Sans carry blankets downstairs to the living room. Papyrus was ecstatic that Sans had suggested having the girls sleep over, heading straight to the kitchen to prepare supper for everyone. Sans showed them the closet where they could find the extra blankets, and brought down the pillows for them.

"I know this wasn't what we originally planned kid, but we've been surviving off snacks and naps for almost two days now. Besides..." Andy thought back to her conversation with the shorter skeleton from earlier. "Sans wouldn't take no for an answer. For someone who's very relaxed, he can be very stubborn when he wants to be."

 _And serious…_

Frisk chuckled. "I know. Now come on. Sans probably has the couch ready for us."

The girls descended down the stairs and dropped the blankets onto their makeshift bed. Sans already had two pillows laid out for them on the couch.

"Two pillows?" Andy asked. "You had us carry four large blankets, and you only carried two pillows?"

Sans shrugged. "what can i say? i don't like to do any work."

"Still find that hard to believe," the teen muttered. "Has Papyrus finished supper yet?"

"INDEED I HAVE, ANDY!" Papyrus shouted, sticking his head out of the kitchen. "YOU WILL SURELY ENJOY MY CULINARY MASTERPIECE! JUST ASK YOUR SISTER!" He disappeared back into the room.

Andy turned to the younger girl. "You already ate some of his spaghetti?"

Frisk rubbed the back of her head. "Sort of. His cooking isn't… exactly..."

"it's not edible, is it?" Sans cut in.

"I almost spit it out in front of him," Frisk deadpanned. "I thought you said he was getting better?"

"i said that in a few more months it'd be edible. i didn't say it was already decent." Sans chuckled. "don't worry, kid. i'll take you and andy out to grillby's tomorrow for some real food. my treat."

"Thanks Sans," Andy smiled.

"THE SPAGHETTI IS DONE!" Papyrus announced, and walked out of the kitchen carrying four plates of pasta. He placed them on the table and turned to them. "I HAVE REASON TO BELIEVE THAT THIS IS MY BEST DISH YET! I NEVER SERVED SO MANY PEOPLE BEFORE, SO I HOPE THAT YOU GIRLS ENJOY IT!"

"Thank you, Papyrus." Andy sat down in her seat. "I'm looking forward to your home-cooked meal." Sans and Frisk sat down on either side of her, looking warily at their plates.

"YOUR WELCOME, ANDY," he grinned. "BONE APPETITE!" He said, before a look of horror came across his face. Frisk giggled at the unintentional pun, while Sans and Andy erupted into fits of laughter.

"ha ha ha ha! don't worry bro, i'm sure i can find the stomach for it."

"Ha ha ha! Yeah, I'm sure I have the guts to eat it too."

"SANS! STOP CORRUPTING ANDY!" Papyrus criticized before sighing. "DIG IN."

Andy stuck her fork into the pasta and lifted it to her face. She looked at the food cautiously before sticking it into her mouth. Sans and Frisk watched as the teen struggled with swallowing her bite, almost gagging on the spaghetti before finally eating it.

"Mmmmm!" She gave Papyrus a shaky grin. "Delicious!"

The taller skeleton's eyes shone. "WOWIE! DID YOU HEAR THAT SANS? SHE LIKES MY COOKING! DON'T WORRY, ANDY. THERE IS MORE AMAZING SPAGHETTI WHERE THAT CAME FROM!" The moment he left the room, Andy grabbed her glass and chugged her water.

"Oh man! That was horrible!" She slammed the cup back down and looked at Sans in terrified amazement. "How do you manage that!?"

Sans gave a sly grin. "like this," he said as he took hers, Frisk's, and his plates. The girls watched as he popped out of existence from his chair, before reappearing without the pasta on the dishes. "don't tell pap," he told them, handing back their plates.

Frisk giggled. "We won't." Papyrus walked back into the living room and stared at the empty plates in shock.

"OH MY GOSH! YOU ATE ALL MY SPAGHETTI!?"

"Uh, yeah!" Andy smiled. "We just couldn't stop ourselves from eating this amazing meal. Right guys?"

Sans and Frisk nodded, grinning at Papyrus. "yep. it was one of your best dishes, pap," the shorter skeleton said.

Papyrus smiled at the three, ruffling Frisk's hair. "THANKS SANS. DO YOU GUYS WANT SOME MORE?"

"Oh no, Papyrus." Frisk waved her hands. "We're plenty full already."

"OH WELL. WHAT DO YOU WISH TO DO NOW HUMANS? WE HAVE NEVER HAD OTHER PEOPLE STAY OVER BEFORE, SO I AM UNFAMILIAR IN WHAT HAPPENS AT A SLEEPOVER."

Andy placed her head in her hand, thinking. "Well, it's already on the late side. Hmmm… how 'bout a movie?"

"sounds like a good idea," Sans said. "what do you two like to watch?"

"Animation, fantasy," Frisk listed off. "We really like sci-fi and thriller."

"thriller?" He asked, looking at Andy.

She shrugged. "Kid really enjoys action."

"DON'T WORRY, FRISK," Papyrus joined in. "WE HAVE A LOT OF MOVIES TO CHOOSE FROM. I'M CERTAIN MOST OF THEM YOU WOULD BE FAMILIAR WITH."

"Really?" Andy asked him. "You've got movies from the surface?"

"A LOT OF ITEMS HAVE FALLEN DOWN HERE OVER THE YEARS. THERE'S GARBAGE PILES IN WATERFALL THAT WE GET OUR MOVIES FROM."

"That makes sense," she concluded. "Is Waterfall the next area after Snowdin?"

"yep," Sans said. "i have a sentry station right at the entrance, so i'll be seeing you two off tomorrow morning."

"Thanks Sans," Frisk said. "Can we look at your selection of movies now? We're losing valuable movie time."

"hehehe. sure, kid." Sans led her over to the TV and opened the door in the stand under it. "take your pick."

Frisk knelt down on the rug and shuffled through the DVD's before pulling one out. "This one."

Andy walked over to her and glanced at the disk box over Frisk's shoulder. "Um… are you sure, kid? You know that's a horror movie you're holding."

"Sans said take your pick. I took my pick," Frisk replied. "Besides, after everything we've been through down here, I'm certain this won't scare us in the slightest."

"Alright then. Just don't blame me if you have trouble sleeping tonight."

(Time Skip)

"AHHHHH!" Papyrus buried his face into the comforter. "DON'T GO IN THE BASEMENT, HUMAN! WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO GO DOWN THERE!?"

"Curiosity killed the cat, Papyrus," Andy explained. Frisk snuggled deeper into her sweater.

"Y-yeah, a horror movie w-was a bad choice," she stuttered.

"she warned you kid," Sans added. "nice choice in movie though. the classics were always the best in my opinion."

"True, but Psycho was definitely the wrong decision. A child should really not be watching this," Andy said before looking at Papyrus, still shaking under the blankets. "Or him for that matter."

Papyrus poked his head out and looked at her. "I-I'M NOT SCARED, ANDY. THIS S-SIMPLE HUMAN MOVIE DOESN'T BOTHER ME IN THE SLIGHTEST- AAHHH!"

"Sure," she replied sarcastically as the credits finally began to roll. "Anyways, it looks like the movie's over. You boys can head on up to your rooms now."

Papyrus shook his head quickly. "I-IS IT ALRIGHT IF I SLEEP HERE?"

"can't sleep by yourself, papyrus?" Sans asked, earning a head shake from the younger brother. "alright then." He stretched himself out on the couch beside Andy, and turned off the television. "looks like i'm crashing here for the night too."

Andy looked from Papyrus at the far end of the couch, to Frisk who had almost passed out next to her, then to Sans sitting next to her. "Alright then." She pulled the covers closer to her and the tired girl. "Sans, could you hit the lights?"

"sure thing, andy." Sans glanced at the light switch and raised his hand.

"Um, Sans? You need to get off the couch to get the lights," Andy told him.

"hehehe. no need, kid. watch this." Sans closed his eyes for a second before opening them.

"Oh my..." Andy gaped at the skeleton. His right pupil had disappeared entirely, leaving only his left eye, which now glowed a bright cyan. Wisps of magic drifted from the socket like blue flames.

"I probably should've warned you about that," Frisk said sleepily. "Sans *yawn* has magical psychokinesis."

"Yeah, that would've been a nice thing to know," She murmured. She continued to stare at Sans, finding it hard to look away from his eye.

 _How peculiar._

Sans chuckled. "i know i'm easy on the eyes kid, but it's not very polite to stare." Andy's face reddened at the comment before quickly looking away.

"S-sorry," she said.

"it's okay, kid." He said before turning back to look at the light switch. "watch." Sans narrowed his eyes, and the same blue glow enveloped the switch, lowering it. The room plunged into darkness, leaving the only light to come from his magic.

"impressed?" Sans smirked as his eyes returned to normal, the glowing white pupils studying her reaction.

"Very," Andy admitted. She looked over at Frisk and Papyrus, who were now fast asleep; the younger girl still snuggled against her. Yawning, Andy shuffled her body deeper into the cocoon of blankets. "Mmmmm… goodnight Sans," she mumbled, closing her eyes.

The skeleton smiled at the tired teen laying next to him. "hehe. you really are something else, kid." He sighed, tucking himself into the blankets. "good night, andrea."

Andy smiled softly. _He did it again… he called me Andrea. And I… I don't even mind..._

(Time Skip)

"ARE YOU SURE YOU TWO CANNOT STAY ANY LONGER?" Papyrus asked.

"We'd love too Papyrus, but Frisk and I really need to get on our way," Andy explained as she threw her bag over her shoulder. "Where's Sans? Isn't he gonna say goodbye?"

"I AM NOT QUITE SURE, ANDY. HE LEFT EARLY THIS MORNING FOR WORK." Papyrus thought it over. "VERY UNUSUAL THOUGH… SANS NEVER TOOK HIS WORK SERIOUSLY BEFORE..." He said suspiciously.

"Who knows?" She shrugged. "But I'm certain we'll pass him on our way to the Capital. After all, he did say he had a post at the entrance of Waterfall. Ready Frisk?"

Frisk finished tying her shoes and stood next to Andy, smiling up at her. "Ready as I'll ever be. It was nice hanging out with you Papyrus!"

"YOU TOO, FRISK." He opened the door. "FAREWELL, HUMANS! I HOPE WE SEE EACH OTHER AGAIN SOON!"

"Bye Papyrus!" Andy and Frisk shouted as they headed towards the exit of Snowdin.

"I really hope we can keep in contact with him," Andy said to Frisk while they passed through the fog bank again.

"Don't worry, Andy!" Frisk pulled out the phone from her pocket.. "I've got his number!"

"Hehe, nice…" She trailed off and looked around them. Waterfall definitely lived up to its name. Waterfalls flowed down from the surface above them, adding to the large river that flowed past. The area was warmer than Snowdin, and was decorated with hundreds of glowing crystals embedded deep within the walls.

"Beautiful," Andy murmured as she traced a stone with her finger. "This place is breathtaking, isn't it Frisk."

"Yeah," Frisk smiled at the teen's expression. "C'mon, I think I see someone up ahead."

Sans' POV

I relaxed behind my post, keeping my ever-present grin on my face for the monsters that passed by. I didn't feel as happy as I should've been though, which was probably due to what occurred last night. I drew my browbones together in frustration, still thinking about what happened with Andy.

 _of course you'd still be thinking about it,_ some part of my mind argued. s _he practically used you as a pillow last night, and you enjoyed it!_

I sighed, knowing my conscience was right. Surprisingly, it wasn't our conversation that had me nervous around her. I had woken up before Papyrus, which usually never happened. Once I started to pull myself out from under the covers, I felt something was holding me back. Lifting up the blankets, my sockets had widened as I found Andy fast asleep, her arms wrapped around my waist and face buried into my hoodie.

My face turned into a bright shade of blue as I gently pried her arms off of me, desperately trying to make sure she didn't wake up. Once I freed myself, I immediately teleported to my Waterfall sentry station. I was in no hurry in returning back to mine and Paps' house any time soon.

I gazed at the waterfall in front of me, trying to block out the mixed feelings. I was terrified that the human had wrapped herself around me in her sleep, and prayed that she didn't notice anything. On the other hand…

A faint blush warmed my skull. I couldn't deny the small part of me that seemed to enjoy being used as Andy's pillow. She seemed at peace as she slept, her messy auburn hair spread out around her face, her lips slowly parted as she breathed lightly into my hoodie...

"what the heck are you doing, sans!?" I shook myself out of my abnormal thoughts. "what's wrong with you!? frisk reset in order to bring andy along with her, nothing more! the kid didn't reset just for to end up getting close to her best friend!"

 _although, you wouldn't mind getting close to andy…_

"ah!" I exclaimed, slamming my hands onto the counter in frustration.

"Um, Sans?" My sockets widened as Andy and Frisk approached the stand, watching me curiously. "Are you okay? You weren't there to see us off with Papyrus," the teen said.

"oh. i-it's nothin', kid." I said quickly, hoping my blush had faded. "just needed to get something done. as you can see, i've got multiple jobs, and multiple jobs means a lot more legally-required breaks."

"Hehe." My grin widened as Andy giggled. "I don't know if that's cleverness, or just you being lazy again."

I shrugged. "who knows. i'm going to grillby's. wanna come?"

Andy and Frisk looked at each other before facing me, smiling. "Of course!" Frisk said happily, still holding the older girl's hand. "We haven't actually had anything to eat yet, and you did say you were gonna treat us."

"well, if you insist… i'll pry myself away from my work..." I walked around my station and stood next to Andy, giving a sly grin. "over here. i know a shortcut."

Andy looked at me warily before following, still holding the kid's hand. I slid my bony hand into her empty one, winking. "hold on."

"What do you mean 'hold on'-" Her voice was cut off as I teleported the three of us into Grillby's, standing right in front of the door. "… oh. So **that's** how you get around so quickly."

I chuckled at her revelation. "yep. fast shortcut, huh? hey, everyone."

The patrons of the restaurant shouted their welcomes from their seats.

"Hey, Sans. Hi, Sans," the dog guard couple said from their table.

"Greetings, Sans. Hiya, Sansy," two other monsters greeted me from their booths.

"Hey Sans, weren't you just here for breakfast a few minutes ago?" A monster at the counter asked me.

"nah, i haven't had breakfast in at least half an hour," I replied, winking. "you must be thinking of brunch."

The patrons laughed at my answer, and I made my way to three empty stools at the bar. "here, get comfy."

"Thanks Sans," Andy said, hoisting herself up onto the seat. I grinned at Frisk as a loud 'pfffffft' loud came from underneath her. "There's a whoopee cushion underneath me, isn't there?" She deadpanned.

"hehehe. yep. you oughta watch where you sit down. sometimes weirdos put whoopee cushions on the seats."

"Weirdos like you?" She replied, smirking.

"maybe…" I sat at the far end, allowing Frisk to sit in between us. "anyway, let's order. whaddya want: burger or fries?"

"I'll have the burger," Frisk said. Andy nodded at the younger girl's order.

"Same."

"hey, that sounds pretty good. grillby, we'll have a triple order of burg." Grillby nodded, putting the glass he was cleaning away and went into the back to get our food. I scratched the back of my skull awkwardly before turning to Frisk. "so, what do you think… of my brother?"

Frisk smiled at me. "He's pretty cool, right Andy?"

"Yep," she agreed. "Papyrus sure is something else."

I nodded at their answers. "of course he's cool. you'd be cool too if you wore that outfit every day. he'd only take that thing off if he absolutely had to." I shrugged. "oh well. at least he washes it. and by that i mean he wears it in the shower."

The girls giggled as Grillby returned from the kitchen, three burgers in hand. Once he placed them down, he went back to cleaning the glass he left.

"here comes the grub. want some ketchup?" I asked Andy.

The teen looked like she was about to say yes, until Frisk discretely shook her head. "Um, no thanks."

"more for me." I brought the bottle up to my mouth, and drank the condiment through my teeth. Setting down the glass container with a sigh, I turned to look at Andy's dumbfounded face. "told you i didn't need a tongue to taste things."

Her face lit up in a red blush, remembering our previous conversation. "Uh… a-apparently," she stuttered.

 _hehe, she's cute when she's nervous,_ I thought with a sly grin before I realized what I was doing. u _gh! stop thinking like that, sans!_

"anyway, cool or not, you have to agree papyrus tries real had. like how he keeps trying to be part of the royal guard."

"How exactly did Papyrus get involved with the royal guard anyway?" Andy asked.

"one day, he went to the house of the head of the royal guard," I began. "and begged her to let him be in it. of course, she shut the door on him because it was midnight. but the next day, she woke up and saw him still waiting there. seeing his dedication, she decided to give him warrior training." I grinned sheepishly at Andy. "it's, uh, still a work in progress.

"That doesn't surprise me," she mused. "Papyrus may say he wants to hunt for humans, but he would never actually harm anyone to the point of serious injury."

I sat in silence as the girls ate their burgers before remembering something. "oh yeah, i wanted to ask you something. have you two ever heard of a talking flower?"

Andy blinked. I knew she already knew about Flowey, but I doubt she knew about the echo flowers. "No, Sans," she finally answered. "I don't think we know of a talking flower."

"i'll tell you, then. the echo flower. they're all over the marsh. say something to them, and they'll repeat it over and over…"

"Why are you telling us this, Sans?" Frisk spoke up.

"well, papyrus told me something interesting the other day. sometimes, when no one else is around… a flower appears and whispers things to him. flattery… advice… encouragement… predictions."

I mentally frowned when Andy shifted uncomfortably in her seat. I didn't want to make her feel nervous, but she needed to know how manipulative that little weed is.

"weird, huh? someone must be using an echo flower to play a trick on him. keep an eye out, okay?"

"O-okay," Andy stuttered. "D-don't worry, Sans. We won't let anyone mess with Papyrus." A determined look spread across her face. "They'd have to go through Frisk and me first."

 _and she says she has no determination,_ I though grinning.

"thanks." I hopped off the stool. "welp, that was a long break. i can't believe i let you two pull me away from work for that long. oh, by the way..." I turned back to the girls. "i'm flat broke. can you foot the bill? it's just 10000G."

"S-Sans!" Andy exclaimed, laughing. "You gotta try harder than that to fool us! I may not be familiar with the currency down here, but even I know that's wrong!"

"can't blame a skeleton for tryin'. grillby, put it on my tab." I headed towards the door before looking back at Andy. "by the way… i was going to say something, but i forgot." I grinned as I felt the bar, immediately taking a shortcut back to my sentry station. Easing back into my seat, I thought over the past few days.

 _this timeline is definitely more interesting than the previous ones,_ I concluded. An image of the older human popped into my head before I shook it off.

I watched as Andy and Frisk returned to the small cave, the teen pressing the air where a save point probably was. **The sound of rushing water fills you with determination and kindness.**

"hey kids," I called before they left the room. "let's hang out again sometime."

"Sure Sans," Andy smiled. "We'll see you at the end of Waterfall. Race you, kid?"

Frisk grinned. "You're on. Three, two, one!" She rushed, sprinting off down the path.

"Hey! That's cheating!" The teen cried as she ran after the kid, laughing.

 _yep._ I placed my skull in my hand, still looking at the direction the girls took. t _his timeline really is more interesting than the rest._

3rd POV

"Andy!" Frisk shouted from a bridge below a waterfall. "I found another camera!"

"Another one?" The teen muttered. "Wow. This guy's really persistent in their spying."

"I don't know." Frisk walked back up the wooden walkway. "But if there's a camera in that waterfall, maybe there's another one in there," she said, pointing at the rushing wall of water. "I'll be right back."

Frisk ran into the water, disappearing for a moment before popping out again. Andy stared at the dusty tutu the kid held in her arms.

"That's odd. Why was that in there?"

The young girl shrugged, slipping it on. "I'm not quite sure, but it looks nice."

"Sure Frisk," Andy led them out of the water and down the trail. "Whatever you say."

The girls walked through a large patch of grass, easily covering them from view. Andy almost stepped out of the plants before Frisk grabbed her hand, pulling the teen roughly to the ground.

"What th-" Frisk covered Andy's mouth, looking nervously above them.

"Don't move and don't speak."

Andy mumbled into her hand in protest before she heard footsteps from on top of the cliff. "H… HI UNDYNE! I'M HERE WITH MY DAILY REPORT..."

"Thathyrus?" She quietly said behind Frisk's hand.

"UHHH… REGARDING THOSE HUMANS I CALLED YOU ABOUT EARLIER… HUH? DID I FIGHT THEM? Y-YES! OF COURSE I DID! I FOUGHT THEM VALIANTLY! … WHAT? DID I CAPTURE THEM…? W-W-WELL… NO. I TRIED VERY HARD, UNDYNE, BUT IN THE END… I FAILED."

 _Is he giving up the hope of joining the royal guard… just to help us?_ Andy thought.

"… W-WHAT? YOU'RE GOING TO TAKE THE HUMANS' SOULS YOURSELF… BUT UNDYNE, YOU DON'T H-HAVE TO DESTROY THEM! YOU SEE… YOU SEE… I UNDERSTAND. I'LL HELP YOU IN ANY WAY I CAN." The footsteps walked away and Frisk slowly lowered her hand, wiping Andy's spit off on her sweater.

"Quietly," she whispered. Frisk barely moved in the tall grass before they heard the loud clanging of metal from above them. Andy and her looked up to see a tall monster in armor looking down at the grass. It didn't seem to notice the girls hiding in the foliage right away, but it knew someone was down there.

The monster summoned a large glowing blue spear and held it above their head, almost daring them to try and move again. Frisk and Andy sat perfectly still, praying that the monster would leave them be. After looking at the grass carefully, the guard vanished their weapon and slowly backed away from the cliff until the sound of footsteps disappeared entirely.

"Are they gone?" Andy whispered to Frisk.

"I think so… come on. We better get out of here." Frisk and her stood back up and walked out of the grass, only to hear small footsteps run up behind them. The girls turned around to see MK behind them, the young monster practically bouncing on his feet.

"Yo… did you see the way she was staring at you…? That… was AWESOME! I'm SOOO jealous! What'd you do to get her attention…? Ha ha! C'mon! Let's go watch her beat up some bad guys!" The young monster cheered and started running down the path, only to fall on his face. Quickly, he pushed himself back up to his feet and continued down the trail.

"Phew." Andy sighed. "I'm glad that's over." She wiped the sweat from her forehead. "Now what do we do?"

"Simple," Frisk said as she walked up to the save point. "We get out of Waterfall as fast as possible. Undyne mostly guards this area of the Underground, so she won't follow us to Hotland."

"Is that the area past Waterfall?" Andy asked.

"Yep. Just past that is the Capital… we're almost there, Andy. Now all we gotta do is get past Asgore, Hotland, and an angry fish lady."

"Fish lady?" The teen questioned.

"You'll find out later," Frisk waved her off as she pressed the glowing star. "Let's move."

 **A feeling of dread hangs over you… but you stay determined.**

* * *

 **Hehe… hehehe… hehehehehe. This, this here was a fun chapter to write.**

 **This story moves fairly quickly, so Sans' feelings are natural to happen at this point in time. Plus it was really enjoyable to write from the perspective of our favorite short skeleton.**

 **I'm guessing at the speed this story is going, it'll be done by April, maybe May if I'm slow. I didn't plan for this story to be huge anyway. It was mostly a spur of the moment while I was bored. It's definitely getting some attention though, and that makes it worthwhile.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Angel**


	7. Never Upset the Fish Lady

**Disclaimer: Behold! 1000 views! Bask in its glory!**

 **Answer-review time!**

 **Aqua and Luna: I'm glad you're enjoying the story! I don't know why, but the idea of Sans having someone to lean on after living through every single reset appealed to me. He doesn't want to tell people about them though, but he's letting himself warm up to Andy.**

 **I don't own Undertale, only the demo.**

"Speaking"

 _Thinking_

 **Saving**

* * *

"When four bridge seeds align in the water, they will sprout."

Andy examined the sign as Frisk began placing the seeds into the water, allowing them to float across to the other side. "You nearly done, Frisk?"

"Almost… there!" The girls watched as the bulbs bloomed into pinkish-white flowers, making a sturdy bridge to the other side. "Ta-da!"

"Excellent job, Frisk," the teen said as they crossed over. "Think you can handle more if they pop up?"

"Yes Andy." Frisk stopped Andy as a monster appeared in the water close to them. It looked like a horse, but with a fish tail… and a six-pack?

"Oh boy," the child muttered. "Out of all the monsters, Aaron was always one of my least favorites."

"What do we do?" Andy asked as the monster flexed his muscles.

Frisk gave an exasperated sigh before she stepped forward and started to flex her own muscles. Aaron watched her before grinning and flexing twice as hard.

"Flexing contest?" He asked. "Okay, flex more."

Frisk and Andy dodged the attacks sent at them, which were in the shape of flexing muscles. "You're right kid," Andy said as she sidestepped to avoid getting hit. "He's not one of my favorites either."

Frisk continued to flex her small arms, while Aaron flexed even harder.

"Nice!" He commended. "I won't lose though."

"Oh, really?" Andy challenged as she stepped forward. She rolled up her sleeves and flexed her own muscles as much as she could.

Aaron grinned at her before flexing so hard, he threw himself out of the room. Andy blinked as she stood back up, looking at the 30G left on the ground.

"Well… that happened."

Frisk already ran ahead of Andy and began constructing the flower bridge to the next side. She carried the seeds down to the wooden bridge, releasing them so they would float up stream. Once the buds bloomed, the girls headed towards a dark tunnel in the wall when the phone began ringing.

"HELLO! THIS IS PAPYRUS!" The taller skeleton's voice rang from the speaker.

"Hi, Papyrus!" Andy said. "Why'd you call?"

"SO… WHAT ARE YOU TWO WEARING? I'M… ASKING FOR A FRIEND. SHE THOUGHT SHE SAW YOU WEARING A DUSTY TUTU AND A FADED RIBBON. IS THAT TRUE? ARE YOU TWO WEARING A DUSTY TUTU AND A FADED RIBBON?"

"Uh..." The teen looked from Frisk to the phone. "Y-yeah, we are."

"GOT IT! WINK WINK! HAVE A NICE DAY!" The phone clicked as Papyrus hung up.

"Why do I think it was Undyne who asked this?" Andy asked.

"Because she did. I'm gonna keep wearing the tutu, you can remove the ribbon if you want to."

The teen fumbled the red cloth with her fingers. "I'll keep it in for now," she decided. Andy looked at the tunnel. "Is that where we gotta go next?"

"Yep," Frisk walked up to the entrance. "We better hurry if Undyne's looking for us."

"Right. Let's go."

The hole revealed a long corridor full of echo flowers, the glowing plants lit up the cave alongside the rocks in the walls. "A long time ago," the flower closest to them began. "Monsters would whisper their wishes to the stars in the sky. If you hoped with all your heart, your wish would come true. Now, all we have are these sparkling stones on the ceiling..."

"That's a sad thought," Andy commented as she stroked the soft light blue petals. She looked up at the roof of the tunnel, the shining stones reflecting down on her and Frisk. "They really do look like stars..."

"Thousands of people wishing together can't be wrong! The king will prove that," another flower said. Frisk and Andy continued down the path, listening to the luminescent flowers.

"C'mon, sis! Make a wish!"

"I guess this is a sibling's conversation," the teen observed. "Bet the rest of the plants will have the rest of the discussion." Andy heard shuffling footsteps and watched as a monster walked up to them, resembling a bathtub.

"Hello," Frisk said. "Do you think you could help us clean up? We've been on a very long journey, and we need to freshen up."

Andy gave the kid a blank look. "Um… Frisk? What are you doing?"

"Getting us some health. Watch."

The monster launched an attack, but within the bits of white, there were several green attacks. Frisk ran towards the green, having them phase into her. Andy watched in amazement as the child's cuts and bruises slowly healed.

"You try!" Frisk said as she ran back to Andy's side.

"A-alright." Andy sprinted towards the green, making sure to get as many as she could. Although she was no where as graceful as Frisk in dodging, the older girl earned a fair bit of health.

"Done!" She panted, giving the washtub monster a smile. "Thanks for that."

The monster hopped about excitedly before walking away, leaving behind 25G. Once she pocketed the gold, Andy went up to the next echo flower.

"I wish my sister and I will see the real stars someday..."

"Ah… seems my horoscope is the same as last week's..." Frisk giggled at the other flower's words at the end of the hallway. She walked over to the telescope set up in the fork in the road, peering into it.

Reflecting on her flower's wish, Andy leaned against the wall next to the stargazer. "What do you see?"

"I see… a message on the ceiling," Frisk observed. "Check the wall."

"Huh?" Andy looked down the other path, seeing the dead end. Walking up to the wall, she wrapped her knuckles against the dirt and stone. "It's weak," she realized. Frisk walked up to Andy as the teen backed up. "This is probably gonna hurt." She ran forward and threw her body against the wall, crashing through to the other side. "It works!" Her voice echoed from within the cave.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Frisk laughed as she stepped into the room, helping Andy up off the ground. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine," she said before getting a good look at where they were. "What's all this?"

"They're signs that tell the Underground's past." Frisk wiped the dust off one of the plaques. "The War of Humans and Monsters."

"The war?" Andy asked. "I remember the myth that revolved around the mountain had evolved over the years… was this war the cause of it?"

"Yes," Frisk said sadly as she began to read the signs on the walls. "Why did the humans attack? Indeed, it seemed that they had nothing to fear. Humans are unbelievably strong. It would take the soul of nearly every monster… just to equal the power of a single human soul."

The color slowly drained from Andy's face as Frisk continued to read, walking to the next plaque. "But humans have one weakness. Ironically, it is the strength of their soul. Its power allows it to persist outside the human body, even after death." Frisk moved to another sign. "If a monster defeats a human, they can take its soul. A monster with a human soul… a horrible beast with unfathomable power."

Andy ran her fingers across the worn sign, her eyes wide in disbelief and horror. _This… this is why Flowey wanted to get Frisk's and my souls,_ _and_ _why Asgor want_ _ed_ _any fallen humans brought to him… we're...we're the reason why monsters are stuck down here."_

Frisk looked at Andy, noticing the tear run down her face. "Andy? Are you okay?"

"I… I don't know anymore, Frisk." She gave a sad laugh. "I just don't know anymore."

Frisk slowly took the older girl's hand, rubbing her thumb over the back. Hearing a sharp inhale from the teen, Frisk squeezed her hand. "It's okay, Andrea. We're alright. It's not our fault for all of this."

"Isn't it, Frisk?" Andy looked down at her. "Humans are the reason why this entire civilization has been trapped for perhaps a thousand years, maybe even more. How is it not our fault?"

"Because that happened in the past, Andy." Frisk sighed. "Look, I know I shouldn't be telling you this yet, but... the war happened because of a human child, a monster child, and a tragic accident." Frisk led her down the path. "There was sadness, guilt…, anger. The humans made a mistake, and attacked the monsters for they believed that the monster had killed the human child. Maybe the thought of losing their own soul to a monster helped encourage the fight, but the humans attacked because they had lost one of their own."

The girls reached the end of the path, the rock ground switching to a boardwalk that stretched out over a glowing marsh. The ground was littered in echo flowers, lighting up the path for them. Andy closed her eyes, trying to process Frisk's words. "Wow. I-I never would've guessed the reason behind the war was because of… that."

"Are you okay now, Andy?" Frisk looked up at her in the dark room.

"Ye-yeah. I'm better now. Come on, kid. Let's go." Andy and Frisk walked a few steps, only to come to a halt when a blue spear flew out of the air, piercing the wood in front of them.

"Oh my gosh!" Andy yelled, yanking Frisk backwards. The heavy sound of metal footsteps led them to look up on a ledge, and the knight from before walked out of the darkness, blue spears floating around them.

"Run!" The teen dragged Frisk behind her, dodging the barrage of spears launched at them. The knight threw their weapons ahead of where they ran, forcing the girls into quickly changing their direction.

"In there!" Frisk shouted, shoving Andy onto the ground inside a large bundle of grass. The girls kept still as the arrows flew over their heads, and eventually came to a halt. Andy opened her mouth to speak, but closed it when she heard the heavy footsteps approach them from the other side of the grass. The knight swiftly shoved their hand into the weeds, finding their target and lifting up… MK. The monster child gave them an excited grin before being lowered back into the grass. The knight looked around before sighing, and finally walked away.

"… Are they gone?"

"… Yeah. I think so."

The girls crawled out of the grass before standing up on the other side, panting. MK ran out of the grass, practically giddy.

"Yo… did you see that!? Undyne just… TOUCHED ME! I'm never washing my face ever again…! Man, are you unlucky. If you and your friend were standing just a LITTLE bit to the left… Yo, don't worry! I'm sure we'll see her again!" MK once again ran off ahead of them, but not before falling on his face.

"Frisk," Andy asked. "Please tell me there's a save point up ahead. It's probably a good idea if we save our progress, especially with Undyne hunting us."

"There's one up ahead if I remember. Come on." Frisk took the lead and led Andy into a small clearing. The only things in the area were the save point, an echo flower, and a piece of cheese encased in pink crystal.

"Squeak," the echo flower repeated.

"Hehehe," Andy chuckled as she pressed the star. **Knowing the mouse might one day extract the cheese from the mystical crystal… it fills you with determination and kindness.**

"Are we good here?" She asked.

"Yep," Frisk confirmed. "Let's go." The girls walked into the next room, finding Sans waiting for them.

"hey guys. how's it goin'?" Andy grinned at the short skeleton laying up against the wall.

"It's going pretty well, minus the angry knight hunting us down."

"so you've run into undyne, huh? good luck to the both of you then." Sans patted the telescope sitting next to him. "i'm thinking about getting into the telescope business. it's normally 50000G to use this premium telescope… but… since i know you two, you can use it for free. howzabout it?"

"Okay, Sans!" Frisk said, pressing her eye against the hole. She pointed the scope around, frowning. "How come all I see is red?"

"keep tryin' kid. you'll find something." Sans turned to Andy. "you enjoying waterfall so far?"

"Yep. It's really beautiful. I've never seen crystals like these before. They really resemble the night sky," she said, motioning to the walls around them.

Sans grinned. "hehe. nice to see you're having fun while you're down here. but i bet it's not as nice compared to the real thing," he said, deep in his thoughts. Blinking, he gave her a reassuring smile. "you and the kid sure find happiness easily down here, you know that?"

Andy shrugged. "Just comes naturally, I guess. You done, Frisk?"

Frisk removed her face from the telescope and looked at Andy. The teen and Sans laughed at the red ring around her eye.

"He pulled a prank me, didn't he?" She asked, feeling the red ink on her skin.

"Ha ha ha! Y-yeah, yeah he did!"

"huh? you aren't satisfied?" Sans asked, his laughter dying down. "don't worry. i'll give you a full refund," he said, winking.

"You guys are mean, you know that?" Frisk grumbled as she finished wiping the red off her face.

"Aw, come on, Frisk!" Andy picked the child up and threw her onto her shoulders. "You know you love me."

"Meh." Frisk shrugged her arms while she tried to get comfortable on the teen's back. 'Can you put me down now?"

"Nope. You seem fine up there, so I'll let you take a break from walking." Andy looked back at Sans. "Will we see you again?"

"don't sweat it, kid. i promised i'd keep an eye socket out for you two, and i'm pretty sure you're not out yet." Sans tilted his skull to the side, still grinning.

Andy copied the gesture, laughing. "Thanks. Well, we're burning daylight, Frisk... or whatever it is that resembles a light source here. Bye, Sans!"

"bye, andy," Sans waved as they made a quick turn down the path next to the skeleton. The trail led them into a small cave with the Nice Cream bunny from before, his stand set up next to him.

"I relocated my story, but there are still no customers… fortunately, I've thought of a solution! Punch cards! Every time you buy a Nice Cream, you can take a punch card from the box. If you have 3 cards, you can trade them for a free Nice Cream! They're sure to get the customers to come back!" He ended his spiel, and focused on the girls. "Nice Cream! It's the frozen treat that warms your heart! Now just 25G!"

Frisk reached into the bag she was pushed up against and fished out the coins. "One, please!"

"Super!" He took the change and gave her the wrapped bar. "Here you go! Your card's in the box!"

"Thanks!" She said as Andy carried her out of the cave. "Should I eat this now?"

"I don't think so," Andy said as they crossed over a small bridge, looking at the luminescent water and grass. "Sans just treated us to brunch. Save it for now, and when we get injured or hungry, then you can eat it."

Frisk nodded, stuffing the bar into the bag next to the pie slice from Toriel. She paused to smile at the dessert before zippering the bag shut.

"So? Don't you have any wishes to make?" An echo flower said as they walked by.

"… hmmm, just one, but… it's kind of stupid," a different flower replied farther down the trail.

"It sounds like another conversation," Andy noted. "I wonder what they're wishing for?" She went to continue down the path, only for the cell phone to start ringing. "Oh! Frisk, can you get that?"

"I'm on it." Frisk reached into her shorts pocket and pulled out the phone. "Hello?"

"HELLO! THIS IS PAPYRUS! REMEMBER WHEN I ASKED YOU ABOUT CLOTHES? WELL. THE FRIEND WHO WANTED TO KNOW… HER OPINION OF YOU TWO IS VERY… MURDERY."

 _Well that's not very good,_ Andy thought, watching the phone nervously.

"WELL, WORRY NOT DEAR HUMANS! PAPYRUS WOULD NEVER BETRAY YOU! I AM NOT A CRUEL PERSON. I STRIVE TO BE COMFORTING AND PLEASANT. PAPYRUS! HE SMELLS LIKE THE MOON. SO, BECAUSE OF MY INHERENT GOODNESS… I TOLD HER YOU WERE NOT WEARING A DUSTY TUTU! EVEN THOUGH YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE! INSTEAD, I MADE SOMETHING UP! I TOLD HER YOU WERE WEARING… A FADED RIBBON."

 _Papyrus, have you seriously forgotten that **I'm** wearing the faded ribbon?_

"IT PAINED ME TO TELL SUCH A BOLDFACED LIE. I KNOW YOU WOULD NEVER EVER WEAR A FADED RIBBON. BUT YOUR SAFETY IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN FASHION. DANG! I JUST WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH EVERYONE…"

The phone clicked, and Frisk slid off her back. "Are you alright, Andy?"

"Uh… y-yeah. It looks like I'm taking off the ribbon for now," Andy hesitantly said as she reached for her ponytail. With a swift pull, the tassels of auburn hair tumbled down to her shoulder blades. "You could probably keep wearing the tutu then, if Papyrus told Undyne that we weren't wearing it."

"Okay." Frisk adjusted the ballet uniform around her hips. "Let's go." The girls continued to cross the marshes, and stopped to listen to the echo flowers' conversation.

"Don't say that! Come on, I promise I won't laugh." Andy paused Frisk from moving on, and read the next plaque out loud.

"The power to take their souls. This is the power that the humans feared." She ran her hand across the ancient text, smiling sadly. "The humans never knew the whole story, and they overreacted."

"It really changes your whole perspective, doesn't it?" Frisk stated, guiding the teen away from the wall.

"Yeah..."

The path led to a narrow strip of land with two large ponds on either side of them. Andy followed right behind Frisk, the younger girl still directing her where to go. Andy glanced down at Frisk, her short brown hair bouncing with every step, and gave a small smile.

 _Incredible how much this world has changed her. Before she fell, she was so soft spoken, and always kept either to herself or me. And now? She's an entirely different person… hehe… I always knew she had a determined streak in her._

Andy grinned and tightened her grip on the small hand, only to stop when she saw pale yellow tentacles rise and fall out of the water. "Um, Frisk? Is… there any monster that lives around here?"

"Hmmm… just one I believe. But… I can't its name." Frisk's eyes widened when a large bulbous head popped out of the water, staring at them with shining eyes.

"Hey… there… noticed you were… here…" It tilted its head, smiling. "I'm Onionsan! Onionsan, y'here! You're visiting Waterfall, huh!? It's great here, huh! You love it, huh!?"

 _It really likes to talk, doesn't it?_ Andy gave the octopus-like monster a patient smile. "We do, Onionsan. It's really beautiful, especially the echo flowers and crystals in the walls."

"Yeah! Me too! It's my Big Favorite!"

 _And he can't speak English correctly either._

"Even though, the water's getting so shallow here… I, have to sit down all the time, but..." Onionsan's face fell slightly before smiling at them again. "He-hey! That's okay! It beats moving to the city and living in a crowded aquarium!"

"Oh Onionsan," Frisk said, kneeling down by the water's edge. "Are you all alone out here?"

It nodded, its lips pursed. "All of my friends did!" It ducked its head under the water. "And the aquarium's full a-anyway, so, even if I wanted to, I..." Onionsan popped out of the water, smiling brightly. "That's okay though, y'hear!? Undyne's gonna fix everything, y'hear!? I'm gonna get out of here and live in the ocean! Y'here!? Hey..." It raised its tentacle to its mouth, as if he was telling a secret. "There… that's the end of this room. I'll see you around! Have a good time! In Waterfallllll!" Onionsan dragged out the end, slowly sinking back into the water.

"Bye, Onionsan!" Frisk yelled, waving at the still river. "I hope they're gonna be alright."

"I'm certain they'll be fine," Andy patted her back. "Let's go." She and Frisk were almost out of the room when another monster swam up close to them. Her light blue scales blended into the blue water, and dark blue hair fell around her shoulders.

Frisk smiled. "That's Shyren. She likes music."

"Music?" Andy thought out loud. "Okay… how 'bout this?" She cleared her throat, and vocalized a small tune. Shyren gave a small smile at her before following the melody.

"Si re, si re si mi si mi." Andy and Frisk swayed their bodies to her tune, dodging the musical note attacks.

"My turn," Frisk said. As the girl hummed along to the melody Andy started, other monsters drifted towards their little concert.

"Si fa si fa so fa so mi re re," Shyren sang. Andy smiled at the crowd they had attracted, pleased that their attempt in cheering up Shyren had gathered such interest. She looked about the monsters, seeing familiar faces from her journey, and… Sans selling tickets made of toilet paper?

 _What is he doing here?_

Andy shrugged, and continued to hum with Frisk. She watched out of the corner of her eye as Sans finished selling his tickets. He turned in her direction and flashed a sly grin, winking. Andy felt her face heat up at the gesture and quickly spun around to continue listening to Shyren.

"Mi si mi si mi si mi la si so," she sang, her attacks clearly missing the girls on purpose. The crowd cheered widely, and Andy and Frisk shifted uncomfortably under the attention.

"Shyren, we both have to go our separate ways now," Frisk said. "But we know that you're gonna go far, especially with a magnificent voice such as yours." She hummed another tune to say goodbye, earning a smile from the fish monster. Shyren sang a final melody before diving under the water again, leaving 30G for Andy to pick up. Once the coins were stuffed into the book bag, the crowd of monsters had dispersed, and Sans was nowhere in sight.

 _Oh well. It was nice to see him again._

"That was fun," Frisk said as she walked into another fork in the road. "Did you see Sans too?"

"Yeah. I did. Strange that he decided to pop up then, but it was nice to see him again."

The kid led her down the Northern path. "Nice, huh? Are you sure it wasn't something else?"

Andy looked at Frisk curiously. "What do you mean, kid?"

She giggled. "Oh, nothing!" Frisk sang before walking up to a sign on the wall. "A haunting song echoes down the corridor… won't you play along? Only the first 8 are fine."

"Song?" Andy asked. "I don't hear any music."

"We hear the song farther down the path. We'll have to double back once we find it." Frisk turned around and led them back the way they came. Once they arrived at the crossroads, they headed down the right path, the wall aligned with plaques that continued the monster's history.

"This power has no counter. Indeed, a human cannot take a monster's soul. When a monster dies, its soul disappears. And an incredible power would be needed to take the soul of a living monster." Andy swallowed the lump in her throat and read the final sign. "There is only one exception. The soul of a special species of monster called a Boss Monster. A Boss Monster's soul is strong enough to persist after death… if only for a few moments. A human could absorb this soul. But this has never happened. And now it never will."

Andy took a shaky breath, looking from the sign to Frisk. "That's it then. Everyone thought it was because of the power of a monster with a human's soul that the humans attacked. If only the king and queen could've explained what happened, could this whole thing have been avoided."

"Yep," Frisk agreed sadly and led them down the trail and past a stature. Water drizzled from somewhere above it, dampening the stone. Andy ran her hand across its face, not noticing Frisk had run ahead.

"You must've seen a lot sitting here," she said to the statue. "It must be lonely." Andy looked up at the skylight that dripped water onto the structure. "And damp too." Footsteps rang down the corridor and Frisk returned, carrying a red umbrella.

"Here we go!" She announced, and placed the umbrella into the statue's hands. Their eyes widened as a music box began to play from inside it. Andy listened to the calming melody, and smiled at the young girl.

"That's the song, isn't it?"

"Uh huh. C'mon, we've got a piano to play." The girls took their time in walking back to the puzzle room, both humming the tune the music box played. Once they arrived, Frisk played the notes on the old instrument. A loud noise came from in front of them, revealing a now open door in the wall. She and Andy looked at each other before walking into the new room. In front of them on a pedestal was an orange-red sphere.

"Cool." Andy reached forward to grab it when a message popped up in her head, similar to the save points. **You are carrying too many dogs.**

… _what?_

"Andy?" Frisk spoke up. "I think there's something in the bag."

Curious, Andy knelt down and opened the book bag. A white snout popped out of the opening, and the rest of a white fluffy dog followed. The dog jumped out of the bag and ran up to the artifact.

"H-hey! What are you doing? Get back here!" She yelled. The dog ignored the teen, and instead somehow swallowed the large sphere. The dog quickly jumped off the platform and ran out the door, leaving the speechless human behind.

"A-a-a-a..."

"Don't bother, Andy." Frisk patted her back, taking the stunned teen back towards the direction of the statue. "I've never figured it out either." The girls went pass the monster statue, stopping at a trash can full of umbrellas. Frisk pulled out another red one and opened it. "Here. You can carry it."

Andy took the handle from her and walked down the path. The drizzling from the ceiling quickened, making the girls grateful for their small shelter.

"Yo, you got an umbrella?" Andy and Frisk stopped and saw MK standing in a corner. "Awesome!" He ran over to them, and ducked underneath the umbrella. "Let's go!"

Andy chuckled at his enthusiasm. "Okay then. Onward!"

The three walked down the path, their footsteps creating small splashes in the puddles. MK looked up at me, grinning.

"Man, Undyne is soooooo cool. She beats up bad guys and NEVER loses. If I was a human, I would wet the bed every night… knowing she was gonna beat me up!"

"You really look up to her, don't you?" Andy observed.

"Duh! She's awesome!" He stopped walking, making Frisk and Andy halt as well ahead of him. "So, one time. We had a school project where we had to take care of a flower. The king- we had to call him Mr. Dreemurr- volunteered to donate his own flowers. He ended up coming to school and teaching the class about responsibility and stuff. That got me thinking… yo! How COOL would it be if Undyne came to school!? She could beat up ALL the teachers!" MK paused to think for a moment as he ran back under the umbrella. "Ummm, maybe she wouldn't beat up the teachers… she's too cool to ever hurt an innocent person!"

Smiling at his conclusion, Andy and the children came out of the cave and walked along the edge of a cliff. The three stopped and looked out into the distance. Several miles away stood a large castle with blue capped towers. The Underground's ceiling was littered with blue glowing gems, resembling the night time stars form the surface.

"That's Asgore's castle?" Andy said in awe.

"Yep," Frisk confirmed. "That's where we're headed." The girls and MK stood still for a moment, staring at the humans' final destination. Eventually, they continued walking down the path and back into the cave. Andy closed the umbrella and stuck it back into another trash can as MK ran up to a ledge.

"Yo, this ledge is way too steep… hmmm… yo, you wanna see Undyne, right…? Climb on my shoulders."

Frisk looked at him before nodding, and got the small boost needed to get up onto the ledge. She turned around and lowered her hands to help Andy pull herself up. Once the teen was standing again, she looked down at the armless monster.

"Are you gonna be okay, MK?"

"Don't worry about me. I always find a way to get through!" He turned around and ran back the way they came, falling on his face in the first few steps.

"That's encouraging," Andy muttered as she smiled in the monster's direction. "We better hurry. Maybe we'll cross paths up ahead."

Frisk nodded and took the lead through the dark tunnel. She paused to read more signs pinned against the wall. "The humans, afraid of our power, declared war on us. They attacked suddenly, and without mercy." She paused before the second plaque to press a save point. **The serene sound of a distant music box… it fills you with determination.** "In the end, it could hardly be called a war. United, the humans were too powerful, and us monsters, too weak. Not a single soul was taken, and countless monsters were turned to dust..."

Andy gripped Frisk's hand tightly and directed her away from the grim sign and down a wooden walkway high above the ground. The entire room was still too dark to see anything, the dim lighting was only enough to see where they were walking. The girls walked down the path until a bright blue circle appeared in front of them.

"Uh oh," Andy said as more circles appeared around them. In one swift movement, blue spears shot up through the platform, missing the humans by inches. The terrifying sound of heavy footsteps echoed below them.

"Run! RUN!" Andy grabbed Frisk and threw her back over her shoulders. The teen sprinted down the twisting walkway, dodging the onslaught of magic spears shooting up out of the ground. Frisk gripped her book bag tightly, her knuckles turning white as she shouted the right direction to run.

"Keep going right! There should be a large platform and an exit!"

"On it!"

The auburn girl ran down the path Frisk told her, and came to a dead end that dropped off into the pitch black. "Oh, come on!"

"Go back!" Frisk screamed. "Hurry!" Andy nodded and turned around, only to have Undyne walk slowly up to them. The girls could make out the monster's eyes glaring at them from behind her helmet.

"P-please!" Andy begged. "D-don't hurt us! We haven't done anything wrong!"

Undyne raised her hand in front of her, and clenched it into a fist. Immediately, three spears flew down from above them and ran straight through the wooden walkway. The part Frisk and Andy stood on started shaking and the floor underneath them collapsed. For the second time since they had arrived, the girls found themselves falling once again into darkness.

"AAAHHHH!"

* * *

 **It. Is. Finished! Well… this chapter as least. It's one of my larger chapters, but I felt like it was necessary to have it this big.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Angel**


	8. We're Halfway There

**Disclaimer: Welcome back, everyone. Thanks for getting us to 1600 views!**

 **Answer-review time!**

 **Aqua and Luna: Let's be honest here, Frisk may be a kid, but even she can tell there's something going on with Sans and Andy.**

 **Also big thanks to FrostyAngelWings for beta-reading my story. I'm glad to have someone else who can identify any spelling mistakes.**

 **I don't own Undertale, only Andy.**

"Speaking"

 _Thinking_

 **Saving**

* * *

" **It sounds like it came from over here… oh! You've fallen down, haven't you… are you okay? Here, get up… Chara, huh? That's a nice name. My name is-** "

"-Andy! Andy, wake up! Stop sleeping!"

The 18-year-old groaned, slowly opening her eyes. She blinked as she found Frisk staring at her from the side, a worried look in her teary brown eyes. Once the kid saw Andy had woken up, she broke into a grin.

"You're awake! Oh, Andy! I'm so sorry!" Frisk took Andy's hands and pulled her to a seated position. "I forgot all about the dead end, and I didn't remember that Undyne would catch us and then she cut through the platform and-"

"Whoa, Frisk! Slow down!" Andy smiled, gently forcing the younger girl to sit down next to her. "I didn't except you to remember everything about the Underground… or even anything about the Underground for that matter." She shrugged. "But it doesn't matter right now. What's important is that we're both safe and unharmed."

"Sort of," Frisk replied. She moved the book bag closer to her. "Your health had gone down some when we landed, so I had to feed you the Nice Cream while you were asleep. Looks like it worked," Frisk noted, smiling.

"Guess it did." Andy looked around them. The girls were sitting in a bed of yellow flowers, exactly like when they had first fallen down. A large waterfall ran behind them, and wooden planks made a disorganized path through the shallow water. "Where are we?"

"You remember when Papyrus said about the garbage piles in Waterfall," Frisk began. "Many things have fallen down here over the years, and they get discarded into piles down here, probably due to the strong current."

"Interesting." Andy stood up, her muscles aching. "Ooh, everything hurts." She reached for the bag, only for Frisk to slap her hand away. "Hey!"

"Sorry, Andy. But I think it's best if I carry the gear for now. You need to take it easy."

"Oh, really?" The teen smirked at her before jumping into the water, the cool liquid rising to her knees. "No offense or anything Frisk, but taking it easy won't happen as long as Undyne is hunting us. Who knows how long we were unconscious."

"Fair enough." Frisk jumped into the water next to her. "Let's go then."

The girls walked past two huge piles of trash, recognizing several brands. Andy grinned when she saw a save point on a wooden platform in between more stacks of garbage in front of a waterfall. **The waterfall here seems to flow from the ceiling of the cavern… occasionally, a piece of trash will flow through… and fall into the bottomless abyss below. Viewing this endless cycle of worthless garbage… it fills you with determination and kindness.**

"What's next, kid?"

"There's an exit up ahead," Frisk said, as they went around a bend. She paused to take several packets of dehydrated food out of a cooler and put them into the brown book bag. Frisk glanced at the training dummy floating in the water before continuing towards the exit with Andy. They were almost out when they heard a splash behind them. The girls spun around to find that the dummy had disappeared, and found it floating in the air in front of them, blocking the path.

"Ha ha ha… too intimidated to fight me, huh!? I am a ghost that lives inside a dummy. My cousin used to live inside a dummy, too. Until… YOU TWO CAME ALONG! When you talked to them, they thought they were in for a nice chat… but the things you SAID…! Horrible. Shocking! UNBELIEVABLE! It spooked them right out of their dummy! HUMANS! I'll scare your souls out of your bodies!"

 _Ooh boy. Here we go._ Andy watched as her green and red soul drifted out in front of her, floating next to Frisk's red one.

"Futile. Futile! FUTILE!" The mad dummy shouted. It summoned several small dummies, and started launching magic attacks at them. The girls ran about, trying to avoid the carefully guided attacks, and managed to have them hit the dummy instead.

"Owwww, you DUMMIES! Watch where you're aiming your magic attacks!" It's eyes widened at the slip-up. "Hey! You two! Forget I said anything about magic! I'll defeat you and take your souls!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Andy taunted, making the new round of attacks hit the dummy again.

"I'll use your souls to cross the barrier!" It continued. "I'll stand in the window of a fancy store! THEN EVERYTHING I WANT WILL BE MINE!"

"But is that really what your cousin would've wanted?" Frisk asked.

"Huh? Yeah, I guess that'll avenge my cousin. What was their name again…?" The dummy wondered before shaking itself out of its thoughts. "Whatever. Whatever! WHATEVER!"

Andy swiped at the pieces of cotton stuck to her sweater, glaring at the mad dummy. "You know, I'm really getting tired of you."

"Foolish. Foolish! FOOLISH! Pitiful. Pitiful! PITIFUL!"

"And so are your attacks!" Andy shot back.

"Hey, guys!" It yelled at its helpers. "Dummies. Dummies! DUMMIES! Remember how I said NOT to shoot at me? Well… FAILURES! YOU'RE FIRED! YOU'RE ALL BEING REPLACED!" The little dummies disappeared, and the larger one started to laugh. "Now you'll see my true power: relying on people that aren't garbage! DUMMY BOTS! MAGIC MISSILE!"

 _Did it say missile!?_

Andy threw herself at the water, avoiding the heat-seeking rockets launched by the robotic dummies. Once she got back up, she joined Frisk in having the attacks hit the dummy instead.

"N… no way! These guys are even WORSE than the other guys! Who cares Who cares! WHO CARES! I don't need friends!" A knife appeared next to it, hovering in the air. "I'VE GOT KNIVES!" The dummy threw the weapon, only for it to sail right past the girls. "I'm… out of knives. BUT IT DOESN'T MATTER! YOU CAN'T HURT ME AND I CAN'T HURT YOU! YOU'LL BE STUCK FIGHTING ME… forever. Forever! FOREVER!" The dummy laughed at Andy and Frisk before teardrop-like attacks fell from somewhere above, hurting the dummy. "Wh… what the heck is this!? Ergh! Acid rain!? Oh, FORGET IT! I'm outta here!"

The dummy disappeared back into the water, leaving the two tired humans. Andy wiped the water off her face as she looked up at their rescuer. "Napstablook?"

"… sorry, I interrupted you two, didn't I? As soon as I came over, your friend immediately left… oh no… you guys looked like you were having fun…"

"Oh no, Blooky!" Frisk protested. "That dummy was attacking us. You're presence was just enough to scare it away."

Blooky nodded. "I just wanted to say hi… oh no… well… I'm going to head home now… oh… umm… feel free to 'come with' if you want… but no pressure… I understand if you're busy… it's fine… no worries… just thought I'd offer..."

"We'd like that very much, actually," Andy said. "We need somewhere to dry off for a bit."

"Okay..." He gave them a small smile before leading the girls up to a clearing with multiple side paths.

"Hey… my house is up here… I'll be waiting for you two." He drifted down the middle path, leaving Andy and Frisk alone again.

"Shall we follow him?" Frisk asked.

"Give me a sec." Andy pressed the save point in the middle of the clearing before smiling at Frisk. **You feel a calming tranquility. You're filled with determination and kindness…** "Now I'm ready."

Frisk nodded and took the lead in walking down the middle road. Two houses stood at the end, one blue and one pink. The young child walked up to the blue house and opened the door, letting Andy and her walk in.

"Oh… you really came..." Blooky said, looking surprised and slightly happy. The ghost now sported a set of black headphones on his head. "Sorry, I… wasn't expecting that. It's not much, but make yourselves at home."

Andy walked over to the three CD players on the floor. "Spooktunes?" She wondered. Shrugging, she knelt down and pressed play. A tune filled the small house, reminding the young adult of an old video game.

"Oh… a classic spook-tune..." Blooky said. "They don't make songs like this anymore..."

"That they don't," Andy confirmed. "You make your own music, Blooky?"

"Yeah… what do you think? Most monsters aren't very interested in my songs..."

"I like them. They're different, but it's a good different." The two exchanged a small grin and saw Frisk walk over to the fridge.

"Oh… are you hungry? I can get you something to eat..." He floated over to the fridge and took something out. "This is a ghost sandwich… do you want to try it?"

"Sure." Frisk took the sandwich, only for it to phase through her hands and fall on the floor. "Oops."

"Oh… never mind." Blooky gave an amused smile. "After a great meal, I like to lie on the ground and feel like garbage… it's a family tradition… do you two want to join me?"

Andy looked at Frisk, and got a nod in confirmation. "O-okay. Sure!"

Blooky floated into the middle of the room, and the three laid down on the floor. "Here we go… you'll lie down as you don't move. So… only move around when you want to get up, I guess."

Andy stared up at the ceiling curiously. _Why exactly does Frisk want to do this? All we're doing is lying here on the floor and…_

Her eyes increased as the room slowly faded into a black sky. Golden space dust drifted by them, lighting up the empty cosmos. Andy felt herself bob in the lack of gravity, her sweater floating upwards at the bottom and sleeves, and hair drift up above her head. She grinned, enjoying the strange experience. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Frisk slowly get back up, and followed her example. The room faded back to normal once Andy was back on her feet, almost as if nothing had happened.

"Well, that was nice..." Blooky said, getting up as well. "Thank you..."

"Don't mention it," Andy said. "That was really cool."

"Would you two like to see something else?" He asked.

"Sure." Frisk replied. "What is it?"

(Time Skip)

"Welcome to Blook Family Snail Farm… yeah. I'm the only employee."

The three stood outside of a fenced off area, with several snails moving about inside.

"Snail farm?" Andy asked.

"This place used to get a lot of business… but our main customer disappeared one day… now it's just some hairy guy that shows up once a month…" He led them farther over to a race track inside another fenced area. Three different colored snails sat at the starting line.

"Do you want to play a game? It's called thundersnail. The snails will race, and if the yellow snail wins, you win. It's 10G to play."

"Why not?" Andy shrugged, taking the money out from the bag. "It's not like 10G is much to lose."

"Okay… to win, keep encouraging your snail. Ready… set… go!"

"Woo hoo! Come on snail! You can do it!" Frisk cheered.

"Come on, you worthless slimy animal!" Andy yelled. "You know you want it! You know you want it!"

To the girls horror, their cheering backfired as the snail flipped over, crawled inside its shell, and burst into flames.

 _How is that even possible!? Snails don't just randomly burst into flames!_

"Oh… looks like you encouraged your snail too much..." Blooky observed. "All that pressure to succeed… really got to her..." He took out a fire extinguisher and put out the small flame.

"Is it alright?" Frisk asked.

"She'll be fine… are you two leaving now?"

"Yeah," Andy said. "It really was nice running into you again, Napstablook. But we need to get going. We're sort of being hunted right now by Undyne."

"Oh… good luck then. Goodbye."

"Bye Blooky!" The girls said as they went back to the main clearing, and down the right side path. Andy and Frisk only walked a few meters before Frisk stopped in front of a hole in the wall.

"Can we stop for a second, Andy? The monster here might have some information on the Underground that you were looking for."

"Really?" She glanced from the entrance to the younger girl. "Okay, then."

"Whoa there!" An elderly turtle monster shouted. The room was only big enough for the three of them, and the small array of random objects scattered on the blanket in front of him. "I've got some neat junk for sale."

"Hmmm." Andy examined the useless items, before returning her gaze to the turtle. "I don't suppose you'd be willing to buy off the stuff we're carrying, would you?"

"Ha! I'm tryin' to get RID of my junk, not get more of it!" He joked. "Though, I've heard if you want to sell stuff, the Temmie Village is your best bet."

"Temmie Village?" Frisk asked. "Where's that?"

"Where is it?" He closed his eyes, before giving them shrug. "… I don't remember."

"Um, sir? If you don't mind me asking," Andy began. "But could you tell me a bit about the Underground? The library in Snowdin didn't really offer much information."

"No 'sir', kid. You and your sister can call me Gerson." He gave the teen a friendly smile. "I'm probably your best bet if you wanted to know anything about the Underground's history. Guess that's what happens when you've lived through so much of it yourself! Wa ha ha!"

Andy chuckled as she and Frisk sat down on the rug. Looking down, she noticed the rug had the same emblem that was on Toriel's robe and on the exit of the Ruins. "Gerson, what's that emblem? I've seen it a lot on our way to the Capital."

"Eh? You don't know what that is? What are they teaching you kids in school nowadays…?" Gerson wondered before laughing. "That's the Delta Rune, the emblem of our kingdom. The Kingdom… of Monsters. Great name, huh? It's as I always say… ol' King Fluffybuns can't name for beans!"

 _Fluffybuns!_ Andy thought. She gave a muffled laugh, which sounded like a loud snort to the other two.

"Nice to see you find that name amusing, kid," Gerson smiled. "Bet you're wondering why I call Dreemurr 'Fluffybuns'?"

"Yes, actually." Frisk spoke up. "How did Asgore get that nickname?"

"Oh, that's a great story! … I don't remember it." The girls laughed as he gave an apologetic grin. "But if you two come back much later, I'm sure I'll have remembered by then."

"Ha ha ha! Alright, Gerson." Andy leaned forward, enjoying the elder's company. "What about the emblem?"

"That emblem actually predates written history. The original meaning has been lost to time… all we know is that the triangles symbolize us monsters below, and the winged circle above symbolizes… somethin' else. Most people say it's the 'angel', from the prophecy..."

"Prophecy?" Andy wondered.

"Oh yeah… the prophecy. Legend has it, an 'angel' who has seen the surface will descend from above and bring us freedom."

 _That sounds like a lovely belief._

"Lately, the people have been taking a bleaker outlook… callin' that circle the 'Angel of Death'. A harbinger of destruction, waitin' to 'free' us from this mortal realm."

 _Well, **that** took a dark turn very quickly._

"In my opinion, when I see that little circle… I jus' think it looks neat! Wa ha ha!"

Frisk looked over at Andy's slightly disturbed face, and decided to change the subject. "W-what about Undyne? Surely you must know about her."

"Undyne? Yeah, she's a local hero around here. Through grit and determination alone, she fought her way to the top of the Royal Guard. Actually, she just came through here asking about some people who looked just like you two..."

"What!?" Andy squeaked.

"I'd watch your back, kids. And buy some items… it might just save your hide! Wa ha ha!"

"O-oh! Um… thanks, Gerson..." Andy quickly stood up, and brought Frisk up with her. "We-we best be going."

"Be careful out there, kids!" Gerson shouted as they left the room and continued down the path. They barely traveled down the corridor before Frisk found more plaques detailing the war. "Hurt, beaten, and fearful for our lives, we surrendered to the humans. Seven of their greatest magicians sealed us underground with a magic spell. Anything can enter through the seal, but only beings with a powerful soul can leave." She walked over to the next sign. "There is only one way to reverse this spell. If a huge power, equivalent to seven human souls, attacks the barrier… it will be destroyed."

"That's the only way?" Andy asked.

"Sadly, yes." Frisk answered her. "I've never heard of any other way to break it. If there was, I would've known."

"Well, that sucks." Andy stated, and read the new plaque. "But this cursed place has no entrances or exits. There is no way a human could come here. We will remain trapped down here forever."

The girls stared at the wall in pity before eventually moving on. The rock path led them into a dark marsh, the only light coming from the long glowing branches, mushrooms, and patches of grass that decorated the trail. Andy took the lead in walking, only to come across an odd monster in the middle of the path. It resembled a kitten, but had dog ears as well as cat ears, black hair, and a blue sweater.

"Huh?"

"That's a temmie," Frisk said as she looked around Andy. "They're pretty harmless." She cleared her throat. "Hi! I'm Frisk!"

"hOI! i'm tEMMIE!" It said.

 _Aw! That's adorable!_ Andy internally cooed.

The temmie summoned a temmie-like creature with long legs, making the girls duck around them. "Ha ha!" Frisk laughed as she started flexing her arms.

"Uh, I don't think that's gonna work," Andy said.

"Just wait a moment..."

"No! Muscles r… NOT CUTE!" Temmie shouted.

"Temmie, are you okay?" The muscle horse, Aaron came up to them in the marshes water.

"NO!" It yelled before passing out.

"Uh, hey?"

"Uh, hi…?" Andy waved.

 _Uh, awkward?_ Sensing the tension, Frisk stepped towards the monster. "May we please pass through, Aaron? We don't want to cause any trouble."

Aaron chuckled. "Sure. I wasn't looking for a fight. Here, this ought to make up for Temmie." 60G was placed at their feet.

"Oh!" Andy reached down to pocket the change. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome!" He waved as he swam away again.

"That was certainly interesting," Andy said. "So… if the temmie showed up here, does that mean the village is nearby too?"

"Yeah, it is. This way." Frisk walked off the glowing path, and down the opposite way when it went upwards. They walked into a bright cave with several temmies.

"hOI! Welcome to… TEM VILLAGE!" Frisk read from the wooden post next to them. She giggled at the odd spelling, and walked over to the four tems lined in a row. "hOI! i'm temmie! and dis is my friend… temmie!"

"hOI! i'm temmie! and dis is my friend… temmie!" The second tem said.

"hOI! i'm temmie! don't forget my friend!"

"Hi. I'm Bob," the last tem introduced.

Andy cracked a grin at the random name and looked at the two signs in front of the store Gerson mentioned.

"hOI! u shud check out… TEM SHOP!"

"yaYA! i AGREES! shud check… TEM SHOP!" Laughing at the childish spelling, she found Frisk standing next to her after talking to the other tems. "Ready to try and get rid of some stuff, kid?"

"Yeah. If it'll make this bag lighter." Frisk fixed the bag on her back to prove her point. "Let's go in."

"hOI! welcom to… da TEM SHOP!" A tem in a blue and yellow striped shirt said behind a cardboard box.

"Don't bother trying to make conversation with it," Frisk whispered. "Temmies aren't much for conversation."

"Noted," Andy whispered back. The teen glanced over the item list, only seeing a food called Tem Flakes over and over again at different prices. "Um… it looks like nothing here's of use to use, Frisk. You wanna head out? We can put some of the gear in one of the boxes, if that would make a difference."

"Good idea. Bye, Temmie." The young girl waved at the tem.

"bOI!" It yelled, still smiling at the two humans.

Once Frisk and Andy stepped out of the store, they approached the save spot next to the box. Grinning, Frisk pressed it, giggling at the message that flashed through their heads. **You feel… something. You're filled with detemmienation.**

"Ha ha!" Andy smiled at the spelling, pealing the book bag off Frisk's back. "There you go. I'm certain I can carry it from here on out."

"Okay, Andy. Just let me know if you wanna switch again."

Shoving the glove they found earlier in Snowdin into the box, the girls found themselves walking back into the pitch black marsh, trying to find the path again. Frisk took the lead, searching in front of them for a clear walkway. Once they passed into the new section, she stopped to read the sign by the road. "Without candles or magic to guide them Home, the monsters used crystals to navigate."

Andy looked around them, seeing the glowing purple crystals along the paths. "Cool."

The path was laid out similar to the previous area, leading her and Frisk to the other side with little problem. Taking the teen's hand, Frisk led them down a jet black hallway, the girls barely seeing in front of their faces.

"This is really unnerving, Frisk." Andy tried to search for any source of light, finding none. "Where are we?"

"In the dark, in a cave." She stated. "Can't really give a better answer than that, I'm afraid." They stopped once they reached the end of the hallway, a single echo flower sat in front of them.

"Behind you," it said slowly.

 _Oh no._

The cave slowly lit up in light, revealing an extremely angry Undyne. "Seven." Her voice said from inside her helmet, "Seven human souls. With the power of seven human souls, our king… King Asgore Dreemurr… will become a god. With that power, Asgore can finally shatter the barrier. He will finally take the surface back from humanity… and give them back the suffering and pain that we have endured."

 _Looks like she **really** doesn't like humans, _Andy thought bitterly. _This won't bode well for us._

"Understand, humans? This is your only chance at redemption. Give up your souls… or I'll tear them from your body." Undyne quickly got into a battle stance. A blue spear appearing in her hands, directed right at Frisk's chest. Andy immediately pulled the small child, behind her, glaring at the knight. Undyne chuckled darkly at her pitiful attempt to shield Frisk, and charged. Frisk buried her face in Andy's sweater, bracing for the impact, when…

"Undyne!" Frisk looked up when MK popped out of the grass, standing directly in between them and the spear. "I'll help you fight!" He paused, looking from his role model to Frisk and Andy. "Yo! You two did it! Undyne is RIGHT in front of you! You've got front row seats to her fight! … wait. Who's she fighting?"

Undyne huffed, and grabbed MK's cheek. "H-hey!" He shouted as she pulled him back the way the girls came. "You aren't gonna tell my parents about this, are you?"

Frisk let out a loud exhale, sagging into the teen's light blue top. "That was close, huh?"

"No kidding. We gotta move, kid. Undyne is gonna catch up to us again soon, and it'd be best if we're far, far away from here when she does. At least then we'll have more room to dodge."

"Got it. The path is this way." Frisk and Andy hopped back into the ankle deep water and walked to the middle of the pond, seeing the glowing grass lighting up the other trail. "Let's move."

The ground gave out into a new pond, filled with echo flowers. "… hmmm… if I say my wish… you promise you won't laugh at me?"

"That's the conversation from before," Andy realized. "Guess that means we're on the right track."

"Of course I won't laugh!" The next flower replied.

"Someday, I'd like to climb this mountain we're all buried under. Standing under the sky, looking at the world all around… that's my wish."

The girls smiled fondly at the plant, petting the petals. Small, golden lights lit up the air around them like fireflies. Frisk giggled as she tried to cup one in her hands, only for it to vanish in her grasp.

The following flower laughed in the background before speaking. "… hey, you said you wouldn't laugh at it!"

"Sorry, it's just funny," the final plant said. "That's my wish, too."

"I hope they get their wish, one day." Andy walked up to the last sign detailing the war. "However… there is a prophecy. The Angel… The One Who Has Seen The Surface… they will return. And the Underground will go empty."

Andy patted the wall, giving the plaque one last glance before running to catch up with Frisk. She stopped short when she noticed the child was talking to MK, who had caught up to them. "Yo, I know I'm not supposed to be here, but… I wanna ask you something. Man, I've never had to ask anyone this before… umm… yo… you and your friend are humans, right?"

"Y-yeah. We are," Frisk hesitantly said.

"Ha ha! Man, I knew it! … well, I know it now, I mean… Undyne told me, um, 'stay away from those humans.' So, like, ummm… I guess that makes us enemies or something. But I kinda stink at that, ha ha. Yo, say something mean so I can hate you? Please?"

"MK..." Frisk lowered her head, sighing. She brought her gaze up to the yellow monster. "Okay, then… um… your sweater is so last season. Where did you even find that trash? The Waterfall dump…?"

 _Wow, kid._ Andy grinned at the pathetic insult. _You definitely wouldn't cut it as a mean girl._

"Huh…? Yo, that's your idea of something mean? My sister says that to me ALL THE TIME!" He sighed. "Guess I have to do it, ha ha. Yo, I… I hate your guts. Man, I… I'm such a turd. I'm… I'm gonna go home now." MK slowly backed up before running across the bridge, only to trip on a loose floor. The monster child slipped over the edge, hanging on by his teeth. "Yo, w-w-wait! Help! I tripped!"

Andy heard the heavy footsteps of Undyne approach from behind, and sprinted across the deck, sliding on her feet to where MK hung. "Hold on, kid! I got you!" Wrapping her arms around his waist, she pulled him back onto the walkway. "Are you alright, MK? Are you hurt?"

He quickly shook his head, and looked behind her. Turning around, the girls and MK stared up at Undyne. "Y… y… yo… dude… if… if y-you wanna hurt my friends… you're gonna have to get through me, first." He stared defiantly up at the knight, who watched the three silently. Undyne glanced down at Andy, who had pulled herself back to her feet. Giving an almost invisible nod, she turned around and left.

"She's gone… yo, you really saved my skin." He grinned wildly at Andy. "Guess being enemies was just a nice thought, ha ha. We'll just have to be friends instead."

"I believe we're perfectly okay with that, MK," Frisk spoke up. "That was some quick thinking, Andy."

"Well..." Andy gave a small blush. "I just did what you would've done though. I'm sure you would've acted if I didn't move."

"Yeah, you're right." Frisk laughed.

"Man, I should REALLY go home," MK said. "I bet my parents are worried sick about me!" He slowly made his way back to the other side, but not before giving one last glance at Frisk. "Later, dude!"

"Goodbye, MK!" She shouted. "Ready, Andy?"

"Yeah. I'm ready." The girls finally crossed the bridge, appearing back outside of the cave again. Andy watched Frisk take the lead, as she tried to sort out what had happened.

 _Why didn't Undyne attack us? She had the perfect opportunity to do so… is it because I saved MK from falling? Is that it…?_

She blinked, tuning back into reality as she saw Frisk had stopped walking. Curious, she followed the child's gaze, directing her to the top of a rocky mountain. Undyne stared down at them, perched on top of a point.

"Seven. Seven human souls, and King Asgore will become a god." She turned away from them. "Six. That's how many we have collected thus far." Undyne looked back at the girls. "Understand? Through one of your seventh and final souls, this world will be transformed. First, however, as is customary for those who make it this far… I shall tell you the tragic tale of our people. It all started, long ago… no, you know what? SCREW IT! WHY SHOULD I TELL THAT STORY WHEN YOU'RE ABOUT TO DIE!?"

Andy's eyes widened. _Well, ain't that a complete 180._

"NHAAAHHHHHHH!" Undyne ripped off her helmet, revealing a fish monster with blue scales and fins on the sides of her face. Her red hair was pulled back into a high ponytail that flared behind them, and a yellow eye stared fiercely down at them. The other eye was blocked by a black eyepatch.

 _So that's what Undyne looks like…_

"YOU! You're standing in the way of everybody's hopes and dreams! Alphys's history books made me humans were cool… with their giant robots and flowery swordswomen."

 _What?_ Andy turned to Frisk for an explanation, only to get a light giggle.

"BUT YOU? You're just a coward! Hiding behind that kid so you could run away from me again! And let's not forget your wimpy goody-two-shoes schtick! Oooh! I'm making such a difference by hugging random strangers! You know what would be more valuable to everyone? IF YOU WERE DEAD!"

"That's a lie!" Andy shouted before she could stop herself. "There are monsters down here that care about us! You're just to caught up in your own beliefs to see past that!" An image of Sans popped into her head, making the teen blush. _What was **that** about?_

"I doubt that," Undyne laughed, and looked over at Frisk's upset face. "That's right, human! Your continued existence is a crime! Your life is all that stands between us and our freedom! Right now, I can feel everyone's hearts pounding together! Everyone's been waiting their whole lives for this moment! But we're not nervous at all. When everyone puts their hearts together, they can't lose! Now, humans! Let's end this, right here, right now. I'll show you how determined monsters can be! Step forward when you're ready! Fuhuhuhu!"

Andy and Frisk gazed up at Undyne. "You wanna take her down a peg, Andy?"

"We're halfway through our journey through the Underground," Andy started. "I am not backing down yet." The teen pressed the save button next to her, her eyes never once leaving the commander of the guard. "Ready when you are." **The wind is howling. You're filled with determination and kindness.**

* * *

 **Man, this was a long chapter! But, I finally finished it!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Angel**


	9. Prepare for Trouble!

**Disclaimer: Welcome to chapter 9 and 1900 views, everyone! Let's answer some reviews, shall we?**

 **TheParadoxicalOxymoron: Well, tibia honest, I am going to do something with Asriel in this story. It doesn't seem right to have him suffer so much in the game, and have him not return back to his parents. Seriously, how do you call that a happy ending? As for Chara… they kinda scare me.**

 **Aqua and Luna: I gotta admit, Undyne is really stubborn. I pictured the girls would get annoyed with being repeatedly pulled back into a fight. As for Gaster, I sort of forgot about him. It's mostly due to him not having as big of a role in the game as the other characters. I don't know if he will make an appearance or not, but we'll just have to wait and see.**

 **It's a little sad that this story is halfway through, but I never really planned it to be huge anyway. And the amount of reviews, favorites and followers help pull me through each chapter.**

 **I only own Andy, not Undertale itself.**

"Speaking"

 _Thinking_

 **Saving**

* * *

"That's it, then…!" Undyne shouted from atop the peak. "No more running away! HERE I COME!" She dove down from the mountain, landing in front of Andy and Frisk, spear in hand. Undyne waved her weapon in front of her, and the girls souls turned green.

 _Green, huh? Well, that's not that big of a stretch for me,_ Andy thought.

Undyne firmly grasped the spear in her hands, and broke it in half. She tossed the pointed end to Frisk, and the other end to Andy. "As long as you're green you CAN'T ESCAPE!" Undyne declared. "Unless you two learn to face danger head-on… you won't last a SECOND against ME!"

She raised a newly formed spear in the air, and dozens of bullets rained down on the girls. Frisk gave a small shriek, and held the weapon above her head. Andy quickly followed her example, and winced as the bullets bounced off the staff. "This is ridiculous!" She screamed.

"Undyne, please!" Frisk pleaded. "We don't wanna fight you!"

"Not bad!" Undyne said, ignoring the child's begging. "Then how about THIS!?"

The bullets started launching from above, the left, and the right. Andy focused solely on the right while Frisk dealt with the left, both making sure to deal with the attacks from above equally.

"Really, Undyne!" Andy screamed. "We have no quarrel with you! Let us go in peace, please!"

"For years, we've dreamed of a happy ending..." Undyne informed them. The girls continued blocking the bullets, and shrieked when the attacks started popping out from underneath, making them jump up into the air and hold their weapons below them.

Undyne held her fist in front of her and shook her head. "And now, sunlight is just within our reach!"

The bullets started moving faster, making Andy and Frisk hurry to prevent the attacks from hitting them. "I won't let you two snatch it away from us!" Once she realized the humans weren't slowing down, she let out a frustrated yell. "NGAHHH! Enough warming up!"

The attacks sped up even more, and with a swing of her spear, Andy and Frisk's souls returned to their normal colors. Undyne threw another spear at the girls, forcing them to duck.

"Time to run?" Andy hastily asked.

"Oh yeah!" Frisk shouted. The girls sprinted past Undyne, to her shock, and took off into the mountain. They only made a few meters in distance before the knight caught up to them.

Their souls turned green again. "You won't get away from me this time!"

"Seriously!?" Andy screeched.

"Honestly, I'm doing you two a favor..." She launched several more rounds of bullets, each one deflected off Frisk's and Andy's weapons. The teen hopped around the ground, trying to avoid the ones coming from below her.

"Aahhh!"

"No human has EVER made it past Asgore!" Undyne informed them, flashing a menacing smile. "Killing you two now is an act of mercy!"

"Well you're doing a lousy job!" Andy yelled, running around the room. She repeatedly flung her staff at the bullets that missed Frisk.

Undyne growled at her, and drew her finger across her neck. "Then stop being so resilient!"

"We would once you stopped attacking us!" Frisk yelled, wincing as a stray bullet hit her green soul. "Ow!"

Andy looked at Frisk in concern before turning back to Undyne. The knight swung her spear, and the girls' souls once again returned to their normal colors. Quickly ducking another spear, Andy and Frisk bolted down the path. They ran along the path towards Hotland, only for their souls to come out. Spinning around, Andy gave an exasperated sigh as they were forced into another fight.

"You've escaped from me for the LAST time!" Undyne cried. She looked at the two girls carefully, and gave a grim smirk. "Alphys told me humans were determined…"

Frisk raised her small spear to block the oncoming attacks, and swung her weapon like a bat to deflect the golden arrow that came from behind and zoomed in front of her.

"Strike!" Andy yelled.

"I see now what she meant by that!" Undyne commented.

"You bet we're determined!" Frisk shouted. She swung her spear with ease, bouncing away the bullets. Andy struggled with the golden arrows, trying to follow their pattern, only to get struck once in her soul.

"Gah!" She screamed, falling on the ground in pain.

"But I'm determined too!" Undyne drew the injured teen's attention. "Determined to end this RIGHT NOW!"

Frisk, seeing Andy wasn't getting up fast enough, jumped in front of her. She hastily hit the arrows away, suffering a few hits.

Undyne frowned slightly, seeing they were still standing. "… RIGHT NOW!"

Andy quickly pulled herself up to her feet, and managed to hit the bullets that got too close to Frisk.

"… RIGHT… NOW!" Regaining what strength they still had, they smacked the arrows away without getting hit.

"NGAHHH!" Undyne exclaimed in frustration. "DIE ALREADY, YOU BRATS!"

Several golden arrows flew towards them, making the girls struggle to hit them as they turned direction. Andy let out a pained gasp as she watched two more arrows strike her soul.

 _I can't take much more of this._ Her eyes widened in terrified realization. _What happens if…_

Andy's morbid thoughts came to a halt as her soul regained its green and red coloring. She watched Frisk dart past Undyne, and ran to catch up with her. As they passed the Hotland sign, Frisk flipped open the phone.

"Frisk!?" Andy shrieked. "What are you-"

"HEY! WHAT'S UP!?" Papyrus' voice rang out from the speaker. "I WAS JUST THINKING… YOU TWO, ME, AND UNDYNE SHOULD ALL HANG OUT SOMETIME! I THINK YOU WOULD MAKE GREAT PALS! LET'S MEET UP AT HER HOUSE LATER!" Once Frisk hung up, Undyne stood in front of them again.

"Stop running away!" She yelled.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't know that my will to live was such a hassle!" Andy sarcastically shouted.

"NGAHHH! DIE ALREADY, YOU LITTLE BRATS!"

Before Undyne could fire, Frisk grabbed the freeze dried food from the book bag still on Andy's shoulders, and shoved some in her mouth, "Murry!" She yelled, and threw the food at her.

Andy caught the bag and followed Frisk's example, letting out a sigh as the bruises slowly healed. Curious as to where the attacks were, she let out a scream as a large spear flew out of the ground. "Aw, not again!" The girls darted around the hallway, dodging the spears whenever they stood atop a glowing blue circle.

"I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED!" Undyne yelled.

"Does she know any other volume!?" Andy yelled to Frisk, as the spears started flying towards them through the air.

"Only loud and extra loud!" The child shouted back. Frisk swiftly spun her body around, ducking the large attacks with precision. "Undyne, please! We just wanna be friends!"

Undyne's eyes darted around, almost like she was looking for someone. Slowly, her attacks decreased in size.

 _It's working!_ Andy grinned, seeing that their mercy was starting to affect the angry fish. "We really mean it, Undyne! We do not wish to fight with you!"

Undyne's eye gave an involuntary twitch. Seeing that she was calming down, Andy swung Frisk back over her shoulders, and sprinted down the hallway and back into the open. She let out a gasp as she saw a long wooden bridge connecting them to the other side of Hotland, a sea of boiling lava flowing below. Andy's ears could pick up the heavy footsteps of the knight, and continued her running, only to pause for a second to look at Sans sleeping behind a sentry post next to the bridge.

 _Aw, come on! Why do you have to be asleep now of all times!?_

Giving a small frown at the short skeleton, she dashed out onto the walkway. Undyne's footsteps slowed down as she made her way across the lava, practically to a crawl. Dropping Frisk back onto the ground, the girls watched Undyne struggle to catch them.

"Armor… so… hot… but I can't… give up..." Undyne groaned, and fell forward. Her body laid on the bridge, sweat pouring off her brow.

"Frisk!" Andy exclaimed. "Do something!"

Nodding, Frisk ran over to the water cooler set up by the entrance to Hotland. She filled up a cup and ran back over, and proceeded to dump the water onto the exhausted fish. Undyne shook, feeling the water soak into her scales, and stood back up. Looking around, she focused onto the two humans in front of her, staring at them in confusion. Andy and Frisk gave the knight pleasant smiles, pleased with themselves. Undyne raised an eyebrow, but did not attack. Slowly, she turned around and made her way back towards Waterfall. Seeing that they were no longer in danger, Frisk and Andy slid to the ground, sighing.

"Wow." Andy panted, and gave Frisk a tired smile. "That was something, wasn't it?"

"It certainly was," Frisk agreed, equally out of breath. "I think there was a save point just up ahead. It'd be best if we dealt with that before continuing."

"Great idea. I really don't wanna go through Undyne again." Andy pulled Frisk back up, and headed down the dirt path. Smiling at the sight of the golden star, she lightly tapped the warm light. **Seeing such a strange laboratory in a place like this… you're filled with determination and kindness.** Before they continued, Frisk slid the battered tutu off, and folded it so it could fit into the book bag.

"That's our next destination." Frisk pointed at the large white building. "Come on."

The girls walked up to the tall building, causing the automatic doors to open. Frisk entered first, as Andy followed albeit more cautiously. They strolled down the tiled hallway, glancing at the machines on the side.

"Why's it so dark in here?" Andy asked. Before Frisk could respond, the elevator door opened, and a dinosaur monster walked out. She couldn't have been any taller than Andy, with a pair of glasses and a scientist's uniform on. The lights turned back on, and the monster finally noticed the two girls.

"Oh. My god," she said. "I didn't expect you two to show up so soon! I haven't showered, I'm barely dressed, it's all messy, and..."

"I'm sorry," Andy cut her off. "You were expecting us?"

"Ummm..." she looked at the teen sheepishly. "H-h-hiya! I'm Dr. Alphys. I'm Asgore's royal scientist!"

"It's nice to meet you, Alphys!" Frisk said. "I'm Frisk! And this is Andy!" She tugged the auburn's sleeve.

"Hehehe. Yeah, I'm Andy."

"B-b-but, ahhh, I'm not one of the 'bad guys'! Actually, since you two stepped out of the Ruins, I've, ummm…" Alphys gave an embarrassed blush. "… been 'observing' your journey through my console."

"Wait." Andy stopped her. "So those cameras we kept finding… they were yours, weren't they?"

Alphys gave an excited smile, and quickly nodded. "Your fights… your friendships… everything! I was originally going to stop you, but… watching someone on a screen really makes you root for them."

"That pretty much sums up my obsession with most shows," Andy said, smiling.

"S-so, ahhh, now I want to help you!" Alphys declared. "Using my knowledge, I can easily guide you through Hotland! I know a way right to Asgore's castle, no problem!" Her smile faltered, and she looked away nervously. "Well, actually, umm, there's just a tiny issue."

"What's that?" Frisk asked.

"A long time ago, I made a robot named Mettaton. Originally, I built him to be an entertainment robot. Uh, you know, like a robotic TV star or something. Anyway, recently I decided to make him more useful. You know, just some small practical adjustments. Like, ummm..." Alphys' face turned bright red. "Anti… anti-human combat features?"

Andy gave the yellow monster a blank look. "Really? I mean, really?"

"Of c-course, when I saw you girls coming, I immediately decided… I have to remove those features! Unfortunately, I may have made a teensy mistake while doing so."

Frisk looked at Alphys warily. "What did you do?"

"And, ummm… now he's an unstoppable killing machine with a thirst for human blood?" Alphys finished.

"*Smack* You hear that?" Andy asked. "That's the sound of a hand colliding with a forehead. Seriously, can't Frisk and me catch just one break? Is that too much to ask?"

"Apparently," Frisk muttered.

Alphys gave a small uneasy laugh. "Heh. But, ummm, hopefully we won't run into him!" As soon as she finished speaking, a loud clang echoed from somewhere in the lab.

"What was that!?" Andy yelped, pulling Frisk towards her. The metallic banging got louder, making the three stumble across the floor.

"Oh no," Alphys said.

A bright flash of light blinded them. "OHHH YES!" A distinctly robotic male voice shouted. "WELCOME, BEAUTIES…" a drum roll played somewhere in the background, and a spotlight lit up a rectangular robot standing in a large hole in the wall. It stood on one wheel, and had a screen of color-changing lights on the front. "… TO TODAY'S QUIZ SHOW!"

 _What the…?_ Andy stared at the robot as confetti rained down from the ceiling, and two disco balls decorated the room in multicolored lights. A large sign hung above the robot, spelling 'game show'. "What is this?"

"OH BOY! I CAN ALREADY TELL IT'S GONNA BE A GREAT SHOW! EVERYONE GIVE A BIG HAND FOR OUR WONDERFUL CONTESTANTS!" Mettaton gestured to Andy and Frisk, and more confetti fell around them.

"Um, hi." Frisk waved.

"NEVER PLAYED BEFORE, GORGEOUS?" Mettaton asked them.

"No. And don't call me goregous," Andy said, glaring at the robot.

"OOOH, FEISTY. THAT'S DEFINITELY GONNA ATTRACT RATINGS," Mettaton commented. Andy could swear that if he had a mouth, he would've been smirking at her. "NO PROBLEM! IT'S SIMPLE!" He changed the subject. "THERE'S ONLY ONE RULE. ANSWER CORRECTLY… OR YOU DIE!"

"This is probably what Alphys warned us about," Frisk deadpanned. The girls' souls floated out of them, and Alphys ran behind the robot.

"LET'S START WITH AN EASY ONE! WHAT'S THE PRIZE FOR ANSWERING CORRECTLY?" Mettaton asked.

A screen popped up in front of them, displaying four options. Frisk grinned, and tapped the 'more questions' button.

"RIGHT! SOUNDS LIKE YOU GET IT!" Mettaton cheered as confetti fell around them again. Alphys gave a thumbs up, grinning. "HERE'S YOUR TERRIFIC PRIZE! WHAT'S THE KING'S FULL NAME?"

"Easy, that one is." Andy pressed her hand on C, smirking in amusement.

"CORRECT! WHAT A TERRIFIC ANSWER! ENOUGH ABOUT YOU GIRLS. LET'S TALK ABOUT ME!"

"But we weren't talking about us," Frisk stated, only to get ignored.

"WHAT ARE ROBOTS MADE OF?"

"I got it." Andy responded, and answered 'metal and magic'. "Wow, Mettaton. You really ought to try a little harder. This is too easy."

'TOO EASY FOR YOU, HUH?" He taunted, clearly amused by the teen's remark. "WELL, DARLING, HERE'S ANOTHER EASY ONE FOR YOU!" Another screen appeared behind him, displaying a large math problem. Frisk and her started at the puzzle, dumbfounded.

"I'm only nine!" Frisk complained. "How is that fair?"

Andy glanced behind the robot diva, and saw Alphys make a shape with her hands. Giving a small nod in understanding, she hit the D option.

"WONDERFUL! I'M ASTOUNDED, FOLKS! BUT DON'T 'COUNT' ON YOUR VICTORY YET, GORGEOUS..." Mettaton directed his statement at Andy, making her glare angrily. "HOW MANY FILES ARE IN THIS JAR?" He held up a glass jar, as Alphys made an A shape with her hands.

"54!" Frisk declared, pressing the right button.

"CORRECT! YOU'RE SO LUCKY TODAY! NOW HOW ABOUT WE PLAY A MEMORY GAME?" An image of half of a Froggit's head appeared on the screen. "WHAT MONSTER IS THIS?"

"Froggit," Andy said. Before she could move, Frisk reached out and pressed D instead of A. "What was that for?"

"Watch." The image of Froggit shrank back to reveal an image of Mettaton wearing a shirt with a Froggit on the front.

"Oh."

"I'M SO FLATTERED YOU REMEMBERED!" Mettaton praised. "BUT CAN YOU TWO GET THIS ONE? WOULD YOU SMOOCH A GHOST?"

"Ummm..." Andy's eyebrows flew upwards, a blush spreading across her face. _Well, isn't that a little… personal? Besides, I've only met two ghosts in the Underground. Mad dummy is an obvious no, so Blooky…?_ Andy hesitantly hit option C.

"GREAT ANSWER! I LOVE IT!" Mettaton shouted.

"I'd kiss a ghost, Mettaton." Andy crossed her arms, glaring darkly. "That does not mean I'd get into a relationship with one. No offense, but the ghost I know is more of a friend than anything else."

"WHATEVER MAKES YOU COMFORTABLE." Mettaton shrugged. "HERE'S A SIMPLE ONE. HOW MANY LETTERS IN THE NAME METTATONNNNNNNN…" The girls watched as he continuously repeated the last letter, dragging out the name. Alphys looked at them alarmed, and made a C. Frisk quickly pressed the button as the four answers continued to change.

"OF COURSE THAT WAS EASY FOR YOU!" Mettaton complained. "TIME TO BREAK OUT THE BIG GUNS! IN THE DATING SIMULATION VIDEO GAME 'MEW MEW KISSY CUTIE', WHAT IS MEW MEW'S FAVORITE FOOD?"

Before Frisk and Andy could respond, Alphys started waving her hands excitedly. "OH! OH! I KNOW THIS ONE! IT'S SNAIL ICE CREAM!" She yelled. "IN THE FOURTH CHAPTER EVERYONE GOES TO THE BEACH AND SHE BUYS ICE CREAM FOR ALL OF HER FRIENDS! BUT IT'S SNAIL FLAVOR AND SHE'S THE ONLY ONE WHO WANTS IT! IT'S ONE OF MY FAVORITE PARTS OF THE GAME BECAUSE IT'S ACTUALLY A VERY POWERFUL message about friendship and..." her face turned beet red at what she was doing, and looked at Mettaton ashamed.

"ALPHYS, ALPHYS, ALPHYS." Mettaton said. "YOU AREN'T HELPING OUR CONTESTANTS, ARE YOU?" She shook her head, giving the robot a sheepish grin. "OOOOOH! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME. I'LL ASK A QUESTION… YOU'LL BE SURE TO KNOW THE ANSWER TO! WHO DOES DR. ALPHYS HAVE A CRUSH ON?"

"Isn't that kinda personal?" Andy said, her glare coming off harsher. She scanned over the options and paused on Undyne's name. _Undyne sure talked about her a lot while we were fighting… I wonder…_ Curiously, she pressed the button.

"SEE, ALPHYS? I TOLD YOU IT WAS OBVIOUS. EVEN THE HUMANS FIGURED IT OUT." Alphys buried her head into her hands, blushing madly. "YES, SHE SCRAWLS HER NAME IN THE MARGINS OF HER NOTES. SHE NAMES PROGRAMMING VARIABLES AFTER HER. SHE EVEN WRITES STORIES OF THEM TOGETHER… SHARING A DOMESTIC LIFE."

"Mettaton!" Frisk yelled, stopping him from continuing. "Stop embarrassing Alphys! This is live television!"

"Yeah! She doesn't deserve this!" Andy added.

"FINE..." Mettaton said disappointingly, upset that he was being teamed up on before perking up again. "WELL, WELL WELL. WITH DR. ALPHYS HELPING YOU… THE SHOW HAS NO DRAMATIC TENSION! WE CAN'T GO ON LIKE THIS! BUT. BUT! THIS WAS JUST THE PILOT EPISODE! NEXT UP, MORE DRAMA! MORE ROMANCE! MORE BLOODSHED!"

"I seriously hope not!" Andy said in the same tone of Mettaton.

"UNTIL NEXT TIME, DARLINGS…!" His arms retracted into his body, followed by his wheel. A burst of flames shot out from the base, and he flew away, leaving the three girls behind. Alphys looked to where the robot disappeared before looking back at Frisk and Andy.

"Well that was certainly something else," she said. Andy gave the lizard a sad smile and walked over towards her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Alphys, are you okay?" She asked.

"Th-that last question… he wasn't s-supposed to ask that one…"

"I bet he wasn't supposed to tease Andy either," Frisk said in distaste. "But we can't change what happened. Come on, Andy. Let's go."

"Wait, wait!" Alphys shouted. "Let me give you my ph-phone number! Th=then… m-maybe… if you two need help, I could…"

"Alright." Frisk fished out the phone, and handed it over.

"Wh… where'd you get that phone!? It's ANCIENT!" Alphys exclaimed. "It doesn't even have texting."

 _Seeing how Toriel had spent who knows how long in the Ruins, I highly doubt she's caught up with the technology,_ Andy thought.

"W-wait a second, please!" She ran off for a few seconds, a loud banging coming from a back room she went into. Once she came back, she placed the phone into Frisk's hands. "Here, I upgraded it for you! It can do texting, items, it's got a key chain… I even signed you up for the Underground's number 1 social network!"

"They have WiFi down here?" Andy asked.

"Yep! Now we're officially friends! Ehehehehehehe!"

"Thanks, Alphys!" Andy smiled. "Um… I hope you don't mind me asking, but do you have a room where Frisk and I could rest for a bit? After getting chased through Waterfall, it'd be a good idea for us to take it easy for a few hours before we go on ahead through Hotland."

"O-oh! Sure!" Alphys led them up a flight of stairs, and stopped at a door. "You can rest here, i-if that's okay with you…?"

"It's perfect, Alphys." Frisk said. She opened the door, revealing a small guest bedroom. Grinning, the young girl threw herself at the bed, burying herself under the covers.

"Really, Alphys. This is just fine," Andy added. "You don't have to be so nervous all the time, you know. There's nothing wrong with what you're doing, who you like, or anything really. You're perfect, just as you are."

Alphys stared at the teen in amazement, and wiped a tear from her face. "Th-thank you, Andy. That means a lot." She gave a small smile. "You know, when I was watching you through the cameras, I could see how well you and your friend handled everything. The two of you are really close, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Andy agreed, smiling at the sleepy nine-year-old. "We are. Frisk, she's… she's my best friend. We only had each other back on the surface. But now… we've made so many new friends."

"Like Sans?" The teen swiftly turned to look at the monster in confusion.

"Huh? Wh-what about Sans?"

Alphys giggled. "If it's obvious to you that I have a crush on Undyne, than it's obvious to me that Sans has a crush on you."

Andy's face turned a bright shade of red. "What are you talking about? S-Sans doesn't like me like that. We've only known each other for a few days, an-and..."

Alphys laughed at her reaction. "Don't worry, Andy. I'm sure it'll turn out fine in the end." The lizard gave one last grin before walking back down the hallway, chuckling. Andy watched where Alphys had went before slipping into the room and locking the door. She smiled softly at Frisk, taking off the book bag and dropping it beside the bed. Andy clicked the lamp off next to her, and crawled into the bed next to Frisk. She stared up at the ceiling, her mind racing.

 _Alphys is just joking, right? Sans doesn't actually have a crush on me, right? I mean, he never acted strange around me. Then again, he seemed pretty upset with something before we went to Grillby's… and he appeared to enjoy it whenever I got flustered…_ Andy replayed the past encounters with the pun-loving skeleton in her head. How intrigued she was when he showed off his unique magic and its effects on his eye, their brief meeting during Shyren's concert, and their conversation about loads and resets in his bedroom.

 _Sans genuinely showed interest in my past with Frisk, and we both share an appreciation for horrible puns. Sans… he even trusted me with his knowledge of how the Underground operated. No one besides Frisk knew about the various timelines, yet he believed I would keep this secret. And… I don't mind when he calls me Andrea either…_ Andy's blush returned to her face, and the auburn shook her head in protest. _Sans is my friend, she_ mentally clarified. _So he might possibly have a crush on me. That doesn't mean I feel the same towards him, a person not even of my own species… right?_

* * *

 **All aboard the feelings train, people! I've been looking forward to that part all week!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Angel**


	10. Unexpected Truths

**Disclaimer: Sorry about the early updating guys, but I'm going skiing with my cadet corps this weekend and needed to get this dealt with before I left.**

 **Answer-review time!**

 **AntiSans: And there shall be more!**

 **BeccaPlayzPKMN: Thanks! I will!**

 **As for TravisUmbra and badbloodkiller1's reviews, my lack of knowledge in the Undertale universe, plus the fact this whole story was written on the basis that I was completely bored, kinda leads me to write things I wouldn't have even thought of. Thanks to TravisUmbra, I now have ideas on how to make this a little more realistic. As for Chara, while they may be the narrator, the genocide route had scared me enough to try and avoid them at all costs. Silly, I know, but they don't really have an important part in this story.**

 **So this chapter, while it may be slow at the beginning, is definitely going to help lead into my favorite parts of the whole story (insane giggling)!**

 **I don't own Undertale!**

"Speaking"

 _Thinking_

 **Saving**

* * *

"Alphys updated status: just realized I didn't watch Undyne fight the humans," Frisk read from the phone. The girls walked outside of the lab, having succeeded in getting some shuteye.

"Guess she really wanted to see Undyne in action," Andy said. The phone dinged again, drawing their attention back to the device. "She posted again?"

"Yep. She wrote, well I know she's unbeatable I'll ask her about it later."

"Aw! She's one of those girls who likes to make cute faces with the punctuation!" Andy smiled at the status. "That's adorable!"

"*Ding* For now I gotta call up the humans and guide them." Putting the phone back into her shorts pocket with a grin, Frisk took the lead in walking over to two moving sidewalks. She jumped onto the left one, and zoomed off. Laughing, Andy followed after her, watching the child check the phone again before continuing across more moving walkways. Once she caught up to Frisk, the young girl had just finished saving their progress. **The** **whooshing** **sound of steam and cogs… it fills you with determination.**

"Wow." Andy looked over the edge of the rocky platform. "That's a lot of lava."

"Well, we are under a large mountain, far underneath the surface," Frisk explained. "Lava makes much more sense than having snow down here."

"Fair enough." The phone dinged again. "What did she say this time?"

"I hate using the phone I don't want to do this, lmao." Frisk raised an eyebrow. "How can she hate her phone if she keeps posting updates?"

"Girls are weird like that, Frisk. Better get used to it when you're older." Andy chuckled, ruffling the kid's hair." She looked at the vent blowing warm air into the room, an arrow on the ground indicating a direction. "Alrighty, then." She stood on top of the grate, and felt herself fly through the air over the lava to the next platform, landing shakily on her legs. "Whoa! Ha ha. Frisk, hurry up!"

"Coming!" Frisk launched herself over, landing in the teen's outstretched arms. "Thanks."

"No problem. How 'bout I go first, and you follow after?" Andy motioned to the several other vents in the room.

"Okay!" The two continued across the vents, and eventually made it to the end, which led into a room that was split in several directions due to the sidewalks and vents. "Hey, Andy? Can I go and grab that first?" They looked over to the side, and saw a frying pan laying on the ground.

"Okay. I don't really know why you would want that, but sure."

Frisk used the vent to throw herself across the cliff, and tucked the cooking utensil into her pocket. She sped back around to Andy with the conveyor belts, and walked back the way they came. "It's this way, Andy!"

"Well, why didn't you say so before!" Andy shouted back.

"I don't know! I forget things!"

"Gah!" Andy exclaimed, laughing as she threw her hands in the air and chased after Frisk. Once she got back on the right path, she slammed to a halt into Frisk's back as the child stared at blue and orange lasers. "Whoa."

"I know," Frisk nodded. The phone started ringing, and she took it out of her pocket. "Hello?"

"Uhh! H-hi, so, the blue lasers..." Alphys began. "Uhh! I mean, Alphys here! Hi! The blue lasers won't hurt you if you don't move! O-orange ones, um… y-you have to be moving, and they… um, they won't, um… move through those ones! Uhh, bye!" The phone clicked, and she hung up.

"She's a nervous wreck, isn't she?" Andy noted. "Is she always like this?"

"Most of the time, yeah. But Alphys is really great company once she stops being so shy around other people." Frisk started at the lasers, a surge of determination flowing through her. "You ready?"

Andy nodded, fixing the book bag on her back. "Ready."

Grinning at each other, the girls took off running across the pipes and through the orange lasers. When the blue lasers got to close, they hit the breaks, stopping just quick enough to avoid getting zapped. They continued through the lasers laughing until they reached the finish.

"Ha ha! That was awesome!" Andy shouted. "What's next?"

"Give me a second." Frisk pressed a button on a large pipe next to her, and the lasers deactivated. "Okay, this way." Frisk glanced down at the phone, hearing it make a notification sound.

"Should we look at that?" Andy asked.

"Nah. It's nothing too huge." She replied, and stopped at a crossroad with vents leading to different directions. The phone began ringing again, and she pulled it out. "What is it this time, Alphys?"

"Th… the northern door will stay locked until you… s-solve on the right and left! I… I think you sh-should g-g-go to the right first!"

"Okay. Thanks, Alphys," Andy replied. Frisk hung up, and they headed towards the right path. A blue laser prevented them from moving any farther, but Alphys deactivated it to allow them to continue walking.

"How do we handle this?" Andy stared at the odd puzzle. A gun that resembled something from a laser tag game was mounted to the balcony they stood on. A large white hollow square sat in front of them in the dark room, with several white blocks moving around.

"We have two shots to hit the spaceship on the other side," Frisk said. "Watch." She waited patiently for the blocks to align themselves, and took a shot at one of the cubes, revealing a machine behind them. She fired again, and destroyed the object. A bell rang in the dark room, signaling their success.

"Nice, kid. Let's go do the next puzzle." Andy patted the kid on the back, and headed towards the left side. The game was much easier than the other side, with only two moving blocks. Andy took a hold of the console, and effortlessly destroyed the ship on the other side. "Heh. Child's play."

"Hey, you had the easy one," Frisk complained. The girls walked back to the large door, and it slowly opened up for them. "You don't have to rub it in or anything."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, Frisk." Andy stared at the long line of rocky pedestals, the lava flowing along underneath them. "Ooh boy."

"I know, right? Um, give me a moment." Frisk reached into her pocket, and took out the phone. Immediately, it began ringing. "Alphys?"

"Uhhh, I think… um… hey! About the puzzles on the left and right…! They're a bit difficult to explain, but… uhhh, you already s-solved them?"

"Yep. It wasn't that hard, Alphys," Andy told her. "Try to have a little more faith in us than that."

"Ehehehehe," Alphys laughed. "Got it!" Hanging up, Frisk walked over to the edge of the cliff, and knocked a small rock into the lava.

"It's not that hard," she said. "Just flying across broiling magma dozens of feet in the air."

"We've already done it before." Andy joined her by the vent. "How hard could this be- ahhhhh!" A strong gust of wind flung the girls across to the next the vent, and repeated the action until they landed roughly on the smooth tiles on the over side. "Ooh, that hurt." Andy sat back up, and looked behind her at the stone spires. "That's the only time we have to go through that, right?"

"Uh-huh. This way." Frisk stopped in front of a large metal door built into the side of the cliff, and opened it. Andy joined her in the room, and took the child's hand in her own. The room was completely dark, and she couldn't see anything in front of her.

"*Ring ring* H-hey, it's kind of dark in there, isn't it?" Alphys asked. "Don't worry! I'll hack into the light system and brighten it up!" A loud click followed, and Frisk and Andy found themselves standing in a kitchen. "Oh no," Alphys said before hanging up.

Mettaton slowly came up from a platform next to them on the other side of the counter, a chef's hat placed on his head. "OHHH YES! WELCOME, BEAUTIES, TO THE UNDERGROUND'S PREMIER COOKING SHOW!"

 _Aw, heck no!_ Andy thought angrily.

"PRE-HEAT YOUR OVENS, BECAUSE WE'VE GOT A VERY SPECIAL RECIPE FOR YOU TODAY! WE'RE GOING TO BE MAKING… A CAKE! MY LOVELY ASSISTANTS HERE WILL GATHER THE INGREDIENTS. EVERYONE GIVE THEM A BIG HAND!" Applause came out from the robot, and confetti fell from the ceiling and onto the girls. Andy picked the pieces of paper out of her hair, and glared at the robot.

"WE'LL NEED SUGAR, MILK, AND EGGS. GO FOR IT, SWEETHEART!" Mettaton directed the end towards the teen, taunting her.

Frisk noticed how Andy was clenching her fist tightly, and quickly ran to grab the ingredients from the shelf behind them. She placed the items on the island counter next to Mettaton, smiling. "How's that?"

"PERFECT! GREAT JOB, BEAUTIFUL!" Mettaton praised. "WE'VE GOT ALL OF THE INGREDIENTS WE NEED TO BAKE THE CAKE! MILK… SUGAR… EGGS… OH MY! WAIT A MAGNIFICENT MOMENT! HOW COULD I FORGET! WE'RE MISSING THE MOST IMPORTANT INGREDIENT!" Slowly, he pulled out a chain saw from underneath the table, lifting it up so the girls and the camera could see it clearly. His screen was pure red, scaring Andy enough to yank Frisk backwards by the collar of her sweater. "A HUMAN SOUL!"

"Are you KIDDING ME!" Andy screamed, holding Frisk tightly as the robot revved the chain saw, and looked in their direction. He started moving towards them, only for a phone built into the robot to start ringing.

"HELLO…?" Mettaton asked in annoyance. "I'M KIND OF IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING HERE."

"W-wait a second!" Alphys cried. "Couldn't you make a… couldn't you use a… couldn't you make a substitute in the recipe!?"

Mettaton turned off the chain saw, curious as to where Alphys was going. "… A SUBSTITUTION? YOU MEAN, USE A DIFFERENT, NON-HUMAN INGREDIENT? … WHY?"

"Uhh, what if someone's… vegan?" She suggested.

"… VEGAN." Mettaton repeated.

"Uh, well I mean-"

"THAT'S A BRILLIANT IDEA, ALPHYS! ACTUALLY, I HAPPEN TO HAVE AN OPTION RIGHT HERE! MMT-BRAND ALWAYS-CONVENIENT HUMAN-SOUL-FLAVOR-SUBSTITUTE!"

 _What the….? What does a human soul even **taste** like? Is that considered cannibalism? _Andy tried to piece together what Mettaton was saying.

"A CAN OF WHICH… IS JUST OVER ON THAT COUNTER!" They all looked over, and saw a red can sitting on a counter by the exit. "WELL, DARLINGS? WHY DON'T YOU GO GET IT?"

"Alright!" Frisk said. She ran over towards the can, leaving Andy with Mettaton. The teen shot a look at the robot.

"Don't even think about it."

"DARLING, YOU JUST PLAYING HARD TO GET ONLY MAKES ME WANT YOU MORE!" He said playfully. "NOT MANY GIRLS IN THE UNDERGROUND HAVE SPIRIT LIKE YOURS."

"… thanks?" A loud noise came from where Frisk went, and they watched as the counter with the substitute started rising up towards the ceiling.

"BY THE WAY," Mettaton said as he and Andy walked over to the young girl. "OUR SHOW RUNS ON A STRICT SCHEDULE. IF YOU CAN'T GET THE CAN IN THE NEXT ONE MINUTE… WE'LL JUST HAVE TO GO BACK TO THE ORIGINAL PLAN! SO… BETTER START CLIMBING, BEAUTIFUL!" His wheel retracted again, and he flew to the top of the tower.

"Anything else in your bag of tricks, Frisk?" Andy asked, staring upwards.

The phone rang, and Frisk quickly yanked it out. "Oh no!" Alphys cried. "There's not enough time to climb up! F-f-fortunately, I might have a plan! When I was upgrading your phone, I added a few… features. You see that huge button that says… jet pack? Watch this!" A loud clicking sound came from the phone, and it lifted into the air. The phone's mechanics started shifting around, and a red and yellow jet pack sat comfortably on Frisk's back.

"Way cool," Andy said in wonder.

"There! You should have just enough fuel to reach the top! Now, get up there!"

"Right!" Frisk shouted. She quickly looked at Andy, and the auburn gave her a grin and a thumbs up.

"Show that flirtatious robot who's boss, kid!"

Returning the grin, Frisk took off flying towards the can. Andy cheered her on as she swerved to avoid the ingredients thrown at her by Mettaton. Frisk slowed down as she finally reached the top, and gave a smug smile at the robot.

"MY MY. IT SEEMS YOU'VE BESTED ME. BUT ONLY BECAUSE YOU HAD THE HELP OF THE BRILLIANT DOCTOR ALPHYS! OH, I LOATHE TO THINK OF WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED TO YOU WITHOUT HER!"

Andy huffed detastefully. "As if," she muttered.

"WELL, TOODLES!" Mettaton zoomed away from Frisk, but quickly flew back. "OH YES! ABOUT THE SUBSTITUTION… HAVEN'T YOU EVER SEEN A COOKING SHOW BEFORE? I ALREADY BAKED THE CAKE AHEAD OF TIME!"

"So Frisk did all of that for nothing!?" Andy shouted from far below them.

"EXACTLY, BEAUTIFUL!" He yelled back at her before flying off again. Frisk gently flew back down to the floor, and landed in Andy's arms.

"How's that?"

"Dangerous," Andy stated. "Every minute I'm in Hotland, I grow to hate Mettaton even more."

"Ha ha ha!" Frisk laughed as her phone started to ring again. "Yeah, Alphys?"

"Wow! We… we did it!" She said happily. "We… we really did it! Great job out there, team!"

"Thanks, Alphys!" Andy replied. "But we couldn't have done it without you, y'know."

"Th-thanks, Andy! W-well, uh, anyway, let's keep heading forward!" The phone clicked, signaling the end of the conversation.

"This way," Frisk said, shoving the phone once again back into her pocket. Outside of the studio, the girls stood on the opposite side of a massive piece of machinery in the middle of the sea of lava. A save point sat glowing right in front of them. Frisk tapped it, and grinned at her guardian. **An ominous structure looms in the distance… you're filled with determination.**

"You bet we are," Andy said as the message flashed in their heads. As they continued on the path, Alphys called again.

"S-see that building in the distance? That's the Core. The source of all power for the Underground. It converts geothermal energy into magical electricity, by… uhh, anyway, that's where we're going to go."

"I take it the Core leads to the exit of the Underground?" Andy asked.

"Yes! In the Core is an elevator directly to Asgore's castle. And from there… you two can go home." Alphys hung up, leaving the girls along once again.

"Home?" Andy repeated the word, frowning. Seeing that Frisk had already walked ahead, she gave one last look at the Core before jogging to catch up. Frisk waited inside an elevator, leaning against the tan walls.

"Up we go." Frisk hit the button on the wall beside her, making the door close. The elevator moved up to the second floor, and they stepped out. "Hey, Andy? What's wrong? You seem kind of… quiet."

"I-I'm not exactly sure, Frisk." The girls walked down the path, and Andy looked away in confusion. "I mean, I want to get back to the surface. But… no one had ever treated us nicely up there. Down here, we've made so many friends." Sans' permanent grinning face flashed through her head, making her smile. "I don't want to leave them, Frisk."

"I know, Andy." Frisk took her hand, clenching it softly. "I know."

The path widened in the middle, and Andy grinned at the familiar sight of the short skeleton sitting behind a sentry station. "Hey, Sans."

"hey buddy, what's up?" Sans asked, before getting a good look at her. "are you alright, kid? you look a little depressed."

"It's fine, Sans," Andy said quickly. "I just… have a lot on my mind right now."

Sans drew his browbones together in concern, clearly not believing her. He looked over the counter and grinned at Frisk. "wanna buy a hot dog? it's only 30G."

"Okay, Sans," she said. Frisk pulled out the coins and placed it on the stand.

"thanks, kid. here's your 'dog." Seeing their confused faces, he explained. "yeah, 'dog. apostrophe-dog. it's short for hot dog."

"Clever, Sans. Very clever." Andy smiled at Frisk, who enjoyed their cooked treat. Sans silently observed them, before clearing his throat. "Yes, Sans?"

"um, kid? you don't mind if I borrow andy for a while, do ya?" He asked, looking at Frisk. "i need to talk to her about something."

"Sure thing, Sans. Andy, I'll go on ahead. He'll teleport you to my location once you're done." Frisk held out her arms, and Andy took the book bag off her back and dropped into the child's arms.

"Alright, Frisk. Be careful," she warned.

"I will!" She called back to them, and ran down the trail. Once she was out of sight, Andy turned to looked back at Sans. The two stared at each other before Andy sighed. "Alright, Sans. What do you wanna tell me?"

"something's clearly bothering you, kid," Sans stated, his glowing pupils dimmed. "don't bother trying to excuse yourself. that won't work on me."

Andy stepped back, shocked by the change in attitude. "Sans? Y-you're kinda scaring me here."

His eyes quickly brightened, and he gave an apologetic grin. "sorry, andy. force of habit."

"It's okay." Andy walked around the sentry station, and sat next to Sans. Propping an arm on the counter, she gave him a tired smile. "It's just… Frisk has told me so much about the Underground's past, and…" _and I can't believe how stupid the humans in the past were._ "...I don't feel very comfortable leaving you all down here. I don't want to leave the first people who've treated Frisk and me so nicely." She let out a bitter laugh, and stared out into the distance. "Our life on the surface wasn't exactly a… happy experience."

"then why don't you stay here?" Sans asked. Andy looked back at him with a confused look. Realizing what he said, Sans' face turned a light blue. "i mean, why can't you and the kid stay here in the underground. you have food, drink, friends..." _me._ "is all of this... really worth it?"

"I don't know, Sans. I think the reason why I'm doing this is because Frisk and I, as much as we love it down here, it's not safe for us. The amount of times we've almost died is no laughing matter." Andy twirled a lock of hair, the discussion making her uncomfortable. "Honestly, I can't believe I haven't snapped yet," she added.

"snapped?" Sans said the word as if it left a bad taste in his mouth. "what do you mean by that?"

"Sans, isn't it obvious? I am an 18-year-old girl, just entering adulthood. I am Frisk's guardian and best friend. And yet, I have pieced together during my journey that I don't know my charge at all." Andy's gaze hardened, making the skeleton inch back. "I've figured it out, Sans. Frisk has done this entire journey all before, hasn't she?" Sans looked away from her, his sockets closed in pain. "Hasn't she?" Andy repeated forcefully.

"kid..." he looked back at the human, staring at her with empty eyes. "you really don't wanna know about the resets."

Andy crossed her arms, trying her best not to be intimidated. "Try me. After everything I've learned so far, it's only fair I finish what I've started."

Sans gave a long sigh, before standing up from the station. "if you really want answers… then it's only fair if frisk was there to hear this too."

"You promise?" She asked cautiously, still staring at his dark sockets. _I've never, ever seen him like this before,_ Andy thought. _I don't like it._

"have i broken our previous promise?" He asked, the lights returning to his eyes. "then you can trust me." Sans held out his hand, and pulled Andy off the bench. They walked around the sentry station, the skeleton still holding onto her hand. Sans looked down, and rubbed his thumb gently on the back of her hand. Andy looked down as well, feeling the strange touch, before Sans quickly stopped. They brought their heads back up, and looked at each other. "you know i wouldn't hurt you, right andy?"

"I… I..." Andy's face reddened, remembering her conversation with Alphys before she went to bed. "… I know. Sans, you seem like… like there's a lot more to you then you let on. Our conversation back at your house was proof of that. You're an excellent comedian, an amazing big brother, and a great friend, but… someone who would kill another out of hatred and pure rage? That isn't you in the slightest." Andy copied his movement, and ran her own thumb over the back of his hand, feeling the grooves and dips in the carpals and phalanges.

Sans blushed at the contact, but managed to somewhat maintain his demeanor. "th-thanks, kid. but… what makes you think i wouldn't kill someone?" _it's not like you were around during frisk's genoicde run._

"Simple." Andy stopped walking, her index finger pointed at him. "I may not know you that well. I am only going on what I've seen these past few days. But from what I've seen is that you will only act unless absolutely necessary. When you showed me an example of your magic that night Sans, I could sense that you are much, much more powerful than you let on. Hurting someone wouldn't be hard for you. But I know that the reason why you wouldn't do such a thing is because you're a good person."

Sans stared at her in shock. s _he… she really thinks of me like that?_ "he. hehe. hehehehehe." He chuckled, and tightened his grip on Andy's hand. "thanks, andrea. that… really means a lot to me."

"You're welcome. Now, can we go find my sister? She's probably off on the third floor by now," she suggested.

"i know exactly where she'll be. this way. i know a shortcut."

"Of course you do," Andy said, giving a small laugh. "Oh! One more thing. Sans?"

He looked at her curiously. "yeah?"

"Why do you keep calling me by my real name?" Andy asked. "You know, Andrea?"

"that? well..." Sans' grin faltered slightly. "it's just… andrea is a beautiful name, and i like calling you that instead of your nickname." Realizing what he said, the blue in his cheeks quickly returned. "i-i mean, if that's okay with you?"

Andy stared at him blankly. "um, andy? are you alright?"

"You… you think my name is… beautiful?" She said quietly.

"… yes?"

"Hehe." She gave him an appreciative smile. "Thanks, Sans. Um… cou-could we get going now?"

"o-oh! right. hold on for a second." They walked down the pathway, and Sans teleported them to the front of a large building. "there we go."

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that!" Andy exclaimed, letting go of Sans' hand. She heard footsteps walk up the stairway, and Frisk appeared at the top, her hair ruffled and sweat dripping down her forehead. "What happened to you?"

"I… really… hate… Mettaton!" She panted. "What… what have you two... been up to?"

"kid?" Sans spoke up, his grin shrinking. "it's time."

"O-oh!" Frisk seemed surprised by the sudden statement, and looked at Andy. The teen gave a solemn nod in agreement. "I-I guess it is then." Sighing, she walked over to them. "I was hoping it wouldn't be until later, but… I guess now's as good a time as ever. Alright, Sans. Lead the way."

"sure thing." Sans walked over to a back alley beside the building. "over here. i know a shortcut." The girls followed after him, and found themselves inside a fancy restaurant. The large room was almost empty except for them and a few monsters. "take a seat."

Andy and Frisk walked over to the table in the middle of the room, and sat down across from the skeleton. The light from the candle bathed them in a calming light, despite how tense the girls were. "well, here we are." Sans sank into his chair, and looked from Andy's anxious face, to Frisk's uneasy one. "you've done this enough times to know what i'm gonna say, kid. this time though, it's entirely different. so andy..." Sans turned back to Andy. "why don't you tell us what you've already figured out?"

Andy ran her hand through her hair nervously. "A-alright. Let's see… ever since I've started this journey, I've learned so much. I know how the save points work, and all about the loads and… resets." She said the word carefully, and noticed how Frisk winced at the word. "Sans told me about how there are certain people who remember what happened in the previous timelines, and the pain it can cause. I know what caused the war and how it resulted in the barrier's creation, and how foolish humanity acted in their blindness towards two innocent children." Andy looked at her friends, grinning sadly. "I've learned all about the Underground, but at the end of it all… I still don't know why I'm here. Frisk has been here so many times before, so why am I here now?"

"i think you oughta tell this one, kid."

Frisk frowned at Sans, and looked back at her guardian in pity. "Andy, I've- you got to understand that when I got stuck in the Underground the first time, I was in near hysterics. I died so many times, trying to get back out of Mount Ebott and back to you. But as I learned about the resets… I got curious. I was wondering what I could do, and the effects it would have on the monsters." Frisk's eyes started to water, and she wiped them away with her sleeve. "I've… I've killed Andy. I've killed people just to see what endings I could make. And in the end, I was so curious, so tempted I…" Frisk noticed Sans' intense stare, and shakily finished her sentence. "…I went on a genocide run."

"That's why you were so terrified when we found that toy knife back in the Ruins," Andy realized. "You thought you were going to hurt them again, didn't you?" _You thought you were gonna hurt Toriel and Papyrus and… Sans…_ Andy's stomach did a somersault. The idea of Frisk, a sweet, innocent child, doing something so horrible as to kill an entire population disturbed her severely. _That's why he didn't want to discuss Frisk's resets with me. He knew about her past timelines… about her genocide run. Oh gosh… do I really not know my friends at all?_

"Uh-huh," Frisk mumbled, bringing her attention back to the young girl. "At the end of it all, I found myself face-to-face with her. She was the first human, Andy. She had killed herself in order to possess her friend, her brother, in order to get revenge on humanity. But… I realized what was happening as soon as I saw her. She was controlling me from the very start. Every time I killed someone, she got stronger. And even if I wanted to go back she wouldn't let me." She stopped talking, and looked at Sans and Andy. Her face was stained with tears, her small frame shaking.

"Easy, Frisk. Calm down." Andy pulled the child close to her, and gently rubbed circles on Frisk's back. She wasn't comforting Frisk just for the child's benefit; Andy felt as if she was about to break down too. "Shhh… shhh… it's okay Frisk. It's okay. Do you wanna stop or-"

"No. I-I can't." Frisk pushed Andy away. "You… you have to know the truth." She took a shaky breath. "After I met Chara..." Frisk gave a small smile. "That was her name, by the way. Chara... wanted me to side with her but I… I just couldn't. I wanted to see all possible endings, but that? That wasn't what I wanted. I didn't want to destroy the Underground. So before she could react, I quickly reset my entire adventure, and did a complete pacifist run. That ending..." Frisk smiled tearfully warmly at Sans. "That was my favorite by far."

"glad you thought so, kid," Sans grinned. "definitely was my favorite too."

 _Gee, hehe. I-I wonder why…?_ Andy cast a sideways glance at the short skeleton, and gave a pity filled smile, earning an accepting nod in return.

"Anyways, even though everything turned out okay in the end," Frisk continued. "There were two things wrong with that one ending."

"What was wrong with it?" Andy asked. "I mean, if no one died this time, what happened?"

"Flowey happened. You see, Andy; Flowey is an accident. The monster child I mentioned before? That's… that's him."

"Whoa. Back up. You mean to say, the scary murderous buttercup, is actually the child who died with the huma- err... Chara? But… how the heck did that happen!?"

"It's not my place to say, but when he died, he had just enough strength to make it back to the Underground. When his body turned to dust, it was scattered over a bed of flowers. And after being injected with determination in a failed experiment, the child was reincarnated as Flowey. But because he's a flower, he is unable to feel anything. He no longer had a soul, Andy… Andy?"

"Flowey… I never knew…" Andy hit her head against the table. "Gah! I'm such an idiot!"

"You're not an idiot, Andy." Frisk said, giving a small laugh. "You just didn't know."

"That still makes me feel clueless," she muttered. Lifting her head back up, she looked at Frisk. "What happened to him in the pacifist ending?"

"Nothing. That's the thing. He temporarily regained his original form, and broke the barrier using the 6 human souls and every monster soul in the Underground. But he couldn't leave due to not having his own soul. That's one of the reasons why I came back; I wanted Asriel to have a real happy ending along with the rest of us."

"and the second reason?" Sans asked. His skull was propped up in his hand, watching their discussion.

"The second reason is… because of you, Andy." Frisk said smiling.

"Me?" Andy repeated. "You went back because of... me?"

"Yep. I've went through this journey so many times I've lost count, and every single time, I was all by myself. I knew, that if I ever had to go back one more time, I was going to bring you along with me. I was determined to have you experience my friendships, my laughs, everything, right alongside next to me. After all, you're my sister, Andrea. Aren't we supposed to stick together?"

"Oh, Frisk." The girls stared at each other, before breaking into wide grins and launching into each others arms. "Ha ha!" Andy laughed, blinking away tears. "Ha ha ha ha! Thank you, Frisk! Thank you!" She peered over the top of the mousy brown head, and looked at Sans. His pupils seemed to shine brightly at the display, and his grin widened at her cheerful face. Giggling, Andy buried her head into Frisk's hair.

 _Really, Frisk… thank you._

"Um, Andy? You can let go now," Frisk mumbled into the light blue sweater. "You're hugging me a little too tight right now."

"Oh! Right, sorry." Andy released the small girl, and they grinned at each other before looking back to Sans.

"well. it looks like you've finally figured things out, andy. feel any better?"

"Much, much better. Frisk-" she ruffled her hair playfully. "-thank you. For everything."

"Don't thank me yet, Andy. We're not finished with the Underground. We've still got a fair distance ahead of ourselves before we can call it a happy ending," Frisk explained, standing up from her chair.

"she's right there." Sans stood up from his chair, and walked over to the exit. "well, that's all." He looked back at the two girls, and gave them a warm smile. "take care of yourselves, kids. 'cause someone really cares about you." He looked at Andy, his smile seemed to hesitate before he finally walked out the door, leaving them alone.

"Sans?" Andy stared at where the skeleton once stood, and looked down at Frisk. "I, uh..."

"Go on. I'll be waiting right here," she gave a large smile.

"I count on it." Andy sprinted past the other tables, and back outside. Looking around, she saw Sans walk down the steps. "Sans, wait!"

The short skeleton abruptly stopped, and looked up at her in confusion. "andy?" She ran over to him, standing a few steps above him. "what is it?"

Andy looked down at him, her mind jumbled. "I… I..."

"andrea? seriously, what's wrong- mfff!"

In that instant, Andy had thrown all caution into the wind. Stooping down, she roughly yanked the monster up by his hoodie... and proceeded to smash her lips against his teeth.

 _What's wrong? What's wrong is that I have a friend who's been living a paradox for who knows how long, I've discovered magic and monsters are real, and that me and my friend are the only hope for the Underground. What's wrong… is that a skeleton I've known for only a few days has a crush on me… and that I return his feelings exactly._

* * *

 **Ha ha ha ha ha! This is by far my favorite chapter! YESSS!**

 **Okay, okay. Calm down, Angel. Let's wrap this up.**

 **Ahem. So! Be prepared for another possible early update. I have a shooting competition next Saturday, and I won't be back until late that night.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Angel**

… **ha ha ha ha ha!**


	11. Fabulous!

**Disclaimer: Hey-o, it's Ange-o! What's up, people? We've got so little time left together, so let's enjoy what's left of Welcome Player 2, shall we?**

 **Answer-review time!**

 **TravisUmbra: I always try to do shout-outs. I appreciate the reviews on my work. As for Andy and making a fool of herself, that's already happened, and will continue to happen until she and Sans talk it over.**

 **simba71999: I know, right!?**

 **AntiSans: Ship it like FedEx!**

 **Zorua1: Most likely, yeah!**

 **Let me make this clear that this story isn't a romance. But you gotta admit, Andy and Sans are pretty adorable together. I hereby degree it: Sandrea (Sandy for short)!**

 **One for thing. While I love Mettaton's battle in the video game, this fight is also inspired by Death By Glamour. Because, let's be honest, it's a really fun fight to watch.**

 **I only own Andy, Undertale isn't mine in the slightest.**

"Speaking"

 _Thinking_

 **Saving**

* * *

 _Oh man. Oh man, oh man, oh man, OH MAN!_

Andy sat on the steps, staring out into Hotland with her head in her hands. "Idiot! Andrea, you are. An. Idiot! You, YOU…! Gahhh!" She let out a frustrated scream, and pulled her sweater over her head. "Grrr..."

"Andy?" Frisk's voice asked from outside her cocoon. Slowly pulling her sweater back down, Andy peeked at the young child. Frisk sat down next to her on the steps, watching her oddly. "What happened?"

"I goofed up, kid. I goofed up big time," Andy stated. "I don't know what happened! One minute I was running out there, and the next… oh, Frisk. I may have just ruined my friendship with Sans."

"Andy, calm down." Frisk leaned against the older girl, giving her a patient smile. "Now, what did you do?"

"I… I… kissed Sans…?" Andy said slowly, almost if she wasn't sure herself.

Frisk stared at her for a moment, and broke into a huge grin. "Hahaha! You kissed Sans!? Oh my gosh! Andy, that's great!"

"F-Frisk!?" Andy watched her friend fall backwards on the ground, laughing. "It's-it's not funny! I kissed Sans, Frisk. I kissed, Sans!"

"I know!" She exclaimed. "It's awesome!"

"How is this awesome?" Andy glared at Frisk, and the brunette pulled herself back up, giggling. "I didn't even give a warning, or anything. I just… grabbed his hoodie and pulled him into a kiss. I don't know why, I just… I panicked and my emotions got all scrambled and…"

"Andy, you're rambling again."

"Well, excuse me for freaking out right now." Andy sighed. "Frisk, what do I do?"

"Nothing!" She sang. "You've just given him another thing to think about for a while, that's all," she grinned.

"Another thing…" Andy muttered before her eyes opened in realization. "Frisk, did you know-"

"Know that you and Sans have a crush on each other? Uh, yeah! I've known since the sleepover that he liked you, and I could tell you started having feelings for him while we traveled through Waterfall." Frisk paused to giggle. "Don't think I didn't notice you blushing whenever you're around him. And how you'd start smiling for no reason."

"Uhhh..." Andy looked down at her lap, and pulled her hair in front of her face.

"Come on, Andy. It's not that big of a deal," Frisk shrugged. "I mean, what happened after you kissed him?"

"Uhhh..."

(Flashback)

Andy held Sans for a few seconds, her eyes closed tightly as she continued pressing her lips against his teeth. Sans stared wide-eyed at the teen, trying to piece together what the heck the auburn was doing.

 _oh. god. she's… she's… wow._ Sans managed a small smile. t _his is… nice._ He watched Andy slowly open her eyes, and found herself deadlocked in a staring contest with him, her face quickly paling. "uh, and-" Sans let a small cry as Andy dropped him on the stairs, staring down at him in horror.

"Oh man. S-Sans, I'm-I'm so, I didn't mean- gah!" Andy backed away from him, her hands waving quickly in protest.

"a-andy. calm down, okay." Sans pulled himself off the ground, making sure to keep eye contact with her. "it's fine. it's..." he laughed awkwardly. "it's alright."

"It's- it's not alright! I- I kissed- oh gosh, what have I done!?" Andy dropped onto the top of the stairs, pulling her legs up to her chest. "Ohhh..."

"uh, andy?" Sans bent down to look at the teen, getting no reaction. "okay," he sighed. "this is going nowhere." He stood back up, tucking his hands into his hoodie. Sans turned around and started walking back down the steps, giving one last glance at Andy, and smiled affectionately. "see you later, kid."

(Back To Present)

"How could he not be freaking out!?" Andy exclaimed. "I forcefully kissed him by yanking him by the hoodie; and he wasn't even bothered by it!" She paused to rethink. "Okay, maybe he was bothered by it, but he acted like it was nothing!"

"Andy." Frisk took hold of her hands, and pulled Andy up off the ground. "I'm sure Sans was just as freaked as you were. It's just… he tends to keep his feelings to himself, a lot. If you somehow get the chance, you really need to talk to him about it."

"Heh." Andy wiped the frustrated tears from her face. "Thanks, kid. Wow, hehe. How could I be the one to freak out, when you just revealed to me, well, all of that?"

"Each person has different things that freak them out. Mine is resetting and genocide runs, yours is having a make-out session with a skeleton," Frisk said, giggling again.

"F-Frisk!" Andy's face blushed, and playfully shoved the laughing girl. "I-I didn't, we-we didn't, oh, I give up!"

"Ha ha! See? You're no longer all mopey! Now, come on." Frisk skipped back towards the building. "We gotta finish dealing with Mettaton."

"Is there anything we have to do first?" Andy ran after her, and up to the doorway that led into the Core.

"Nope!" Frisk glanced back at her, and threw the book bag at Andy. "While you and Sans were… busy, I already talked to all the monsters around here."

Sliding the bag onto her shoulders, Andy closed the door to the hallway. "Good. No offense to Alphys, but I really want to get away from Hotland… and Mettaton."

"Don't we all?" Frisk joked. They walked across a wooden bridge connecting them to the Core, and saw two monsters standing at the entrance, and slowly made their way inside. Once they left, the phone began ringing.

"Huh? Who are they?" Alphys wondered. "N-nobody else is s-supposed to be here… oh well! We can't worry about that now!"

"You got that right!" Andy cheered. Frisk and her stood in the entryway of the large machine, the walls and floor made up of blue circuits.

"Ready? This is it! Take the elevator up to the top of the Core!"

"On it!" Frisk shouted, and rushed up to the door. "… it's not working!"

"What?" Alphys asked. "The elevator should be working… w-well then! Let's go to the left!"

Taking her instructions, Frisk and Andy headed through the left door, leading down a long path. "Okay, you should be able to make it through here… w-watch out!" Alphys cried, seeing the two shadowy monsters walk towards them.

"Yikes!" Andy shrieked, ducking the magical crosses one of them sent their way. "Uh, Frisk? Anytime now!"

"R-right!" Frisk scrambled to get close to the monster, which resembled a court jester but with all of its limbs floating instead of being attached. "H-hello-"

"Tinkle tinkle hoy," it interrupted, seemingly pleased with itself. The monster than floated away, leaving 60G. Andy pocketed the change, and saw the other monster had run off during the battle.

"Th-that was close..." Alphys said. "Wh… why are there so many monsters here? I mean… it's no problem, r-r-right? W-w-we've just got to keep heading forward!"

"Alright. Hey, Alphys, can we just keep you on speaker? Constantly calling us is getting a little annoying," Andy said.

"Oh! S-sure, Andy!" Alphys agreed. Finding a common ground, the girls walked into the next room, finding a large bright blue laser blocking their path. "Looks like you can't proceed until you hit the switch." They looked over to the red button on the wall. "B-but, those lasers will activate when you do." Past the large laser, two small machines were set up, aiming across the pathway. "Ummm… looks like they'll come in this order: orange. Orange. Blue. G-got it? Move until the third one!" The phone clicked, leaving them along.

"Okay. You ready, kid?" Andy looked at the lasers, and back to the button.

"Yep. Hit it, Andy." Getting the approval, she pressed the switch, turning off the large laser, and making the smaller ones move forward. Except…

"Wrong order!" Andy yelped, a searing pain flew through her arm. "Wrong order!" Frisk managed to quickly change her steps, and rushed to drag her friend across the bridge.

"Oh my god… are you hurt?" Alphys asked once Frisk picked up. "I… I'm so sorry, I… I gave you the wrong order."

Hissing, Andy looked at her arm. The fabric was burnt enough to reveal her pale skin underneath, and turn it a bright shade of red, "I'll be fine, Alphys..." _although I'm pretty sure this sweater will need replacing._ "… it's not gonna scar."

"Everything's going to be fine, okay? L-let's just keep heading to the right."

"Alright." Andy stood up off the ground, and grabbed the bottom of her sweater. She pulled it over her head, revealing a dark blue tank top underneath. "Well… I guess that's better." She took the sleeves and tied the sweater around her waist. "How does that look, Frisk?"

"Perfect. Now, let's go!" Frisk declared, and ran off down the path.

"A crossroads..." Alphys muttered. The girls stopped at a split path, leading into other directions. "Uhh… uhhh… tr… try heading to the right!" They walked a few feet, only for the monster to stop them. "W-wait! No, I think you two should h-head up!"

"Kay, Alphys," Andy said, and sprinted ahead of Frisk, only to come to a halt. "Aw, come on! Can't we catch a break?"

A large monster in hulking armor stood in front of her, carrying a spiked club. "Adieu," it said before launching bullets at her. The attack was slow enough to allow the teen to duck and dodge. Frisk joined her in the small room, watching the fight.

"Hey, Frisk! A little help, here?"

"I got it!" Frisk cleared her throat, and started humming a tune. Andy blinked, recognizing the melody as Shyren's song. The knight yawned, the song lulling it to sleep. Grinning, she accompanied Frisk in singing, inching her way forward to pick up the 70G off the ground and run out of the room with the kid behind her.

"Sorry, I… I… I thought that… let's try the right path instead," Alphys corrected herself.

"Okay, Alphys," Andy said. _Strange. She seems to be messing up a lot here._

They walked down the right path, and stopped at another bridge, motion lasers moving along the walkway. "M… more lasers… okay, I… I won't mess around this time. I'll deactivate the lasers and let you through." _Uh… they're not turning off,_ Andy noticed. "They're… not turning off… I can't turn them off, I… I-i-it's okay! I have this under control! I'm going to turn off the p-power for that whole node. Then you can walk across." The room plunged into darkness except for the backup lights hanging over the lasers. "Okay, go!"

Frisk looked down the bridge, and grabbed Andy's hand. "Hold on."

"What do you mean, hold o- whoa!" Frisk ran across the platform, dragging the teen behind her. "Frisk, slow down!"

"W-WAIT! STOP!" Alphys cried. Frisk slid to a stop, making Andy run into her and knocking them to the floor. A flickering sound filled the room, and the power turned back on, blue lasers firing over their backs. "Th-the power… it's turning itself back on. D-dang it… th-this isn't supposed to… I… I'm gonna turn it off again. When it turns off, move a little, and then STOP. Okay? Y-you won't get h-h-hurt."

"I-I'm trusting you, Alphys," Andy stuttered, pinning Frisk. "This is… really uncomfortable." The power turned off, giving the girls enough time to pick themselves up and start to run again. The cycle continued, forcing them to stop and start. Finally, they reached the end, panting.

"S-see? I've got everything under control. Everything's under control!"

 _No, you don't._ Andy glanced at Frisk, earning a hopeless shrug. They walked to another crossroad, a save point in the middle of the path.

"Okay! Y-you should… you should… I don't know? This doesn't look like my map at all… I'm sorry… I… I… I have to go." The phone clicked, leaving them alone.

"Poor Alphys. I hope she's okay," Frisk said. She walked up to the star, pressing it. **The air is filled with the smell of ozone… it fills you with determination.**

"So what do we do? These paths could lead anywhere," Andy pointed out.

"Hmmm…" Frisk hummed, looking from left to right. "The right path. If I'm correct, that leads towards Mettaton and our second last boss battle."

"First being Asgore, right? Okay, then. Let's move." Andy and Frisk walked down the path that was supported by large pillars underneath, fog drifted up from far below them. They stopped when a small monster approached them with a giant eye taking up it's entire face.

"Hey, ugly!" Frisk shouted.

"Frisk!" Andy looked at her. "What was that for?"

"That's right!" The Astigmatism yelled before Frisk could respond, and ran off leaving 50G behind.

"Well… that was odd." Andy took the money and put it in the book bag. "Now, let's go." She walked to the end of the bridge, finding an open door, a locked elevator, and a save point. **Behind this door must be the elevator to the King's castle. You're filled with determination and kindness.** She stared at the door, Frisk standing next to her. "Ready to take down an annoying robot diva?"

"Definitely," Frisk grinned. "Let's do this." The girls walked into the room, and found Mettaton standing in the middle, blocking the path.

"OH YES. THERE YOU ARE, DARLINGS," he said. "IT'S TIME TO HAVE OUR LITTLE SHOWDOWN. IT'S TIME TO STOP THE 'MALFUNCTIONING' ROBOT… NOT!"

"Huh?" Andy tilted her head. "What are you talking about?"

"MALFUNCTION? REPROGRAMMING? GET REAL. THIS WAS ALL JUST A BIG SHOW. AN ACT. ALPHYS HAS BEEN PLAYING YOU GIRLS FOR A FOOL THE WHOLE TIME."

"Alphys would never do that!" Frisk shouted. "She would never do that!"

"REALLY, SWEETHEART? AS SHE WATCHED YOU ON THE SCREEN, SHE GREW ATTACHED TO YOUR ADVENTURE. SHE DESPERATELY WANTED TO BE APART OF IT. SO SHE DECIDED TO INSERT HERSELF INTO YOUR STORY. SHE REACTIVATED PUZZLES. SHE DISABLED ELEVATORS. SHE ENLISTED ME TO TORMENT YOU. ALL SO SHE COULD SAVE YOU TWO FROM DANGERS THAT DIDN'T EXIST. ALL SO YOU WOULD THINK SHE'S THE GREAT PERSON… THAT SHE'S NOT."

"Oh, Alphys..." Andy looked down sadly. "I thought we already made it clear when we first met that you're already perfect."

"AND NOW, IT'S TIME FOR HER FINEST HOUR. AT THIS VERY MOMENT, ALPHYS IS WAITING OUTSIDE THE ROOM. DURING OUR 'BATTLE', SHE WILL INTERRUPT. SHE WILL PRETEND TO 'DEACTIVATE' ME, 'SAVING' YOU TWO ONE FINAL TIME. FINALLY. SHE'LL BE THE HEROINE OF YOUR ADVENTURE. YOU'LL REGARD HER SO HIGHLY SHE'LL EVEN BE ABLE TO CONVINCE YOU TWO NOT TO LEAVE… OR NOT. YOU SEE, I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS PREDICTABLE CHARADE. I HAVE NO DESIRE TO HARM HUMANS. FAR FROM IT, ACTUALLY."

"Then… what do you want to do?" Frisk asked.

"MY ONLY DESIRE IS TO ENTERTAIN. AFTER ALL, THE AUDIENCE DESERVES A GOOD SHOW, DON'T THEY? AND WHAT'S A GOOD SHOW… WITHOUT A PLOT TWIST?" The door made a loud thump from behind the girls, and they spun around to see it closed. On the other side, someone knocked quickly against the other door.

"H-hey! Wh-what's going on!? Th-th-the door just locked itself!" Alphys shouted.

The floor around them lit up in a neon red light, large circles decorated the ground around the robot. "SORRY, FOLKS! THE OLD PROGRAMMING'S BEEN CANCELED! BUT WE'VE GOT A FINALE THAT WILL DRIVE YOU WILD!" The floor started rising up from the ground, and Andy could make out a bright light from far above them. _Where's he taking us?_ "REAL DRAMA! REAL ACTION! REAL BLOODSHED! ON OUR NEW SHOW… ATTACK OF THE KILLER ROBOT!"

The floor continued to move, as Andy and Frisk's souls were drawn out. Once they were in full view of Mettaton, their souls turned upside down, and changed to yellow. "Uh, Frisk?" Andy stared at her soul in confusion. "What does yellow mean?"

"YES, I WAS THE ONE THAT RE-ARRANGED THE CORE! I WAS THE ONE THAT HIRED EVERYONE TO KILL YOU! THAT, HOWEVER, WAS A SHORT-SIGHTED PLAN. YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD BE A HUNDRED TIMES BETTER? KILLING THE TWO OF YOU MYSELF!"

Frisk glared at the robot, and suddenly, small yellow arrows flew out of her soul. The attacks harmlessly bounced off Mettaton, doing zero damage.

"Oh… so that's what yellow does."

"THAT WORTHLESS PEA-SHOOTER WON'T WORK ON ME, DARLING. DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT ACTING IS!?"

"We do, we just don't think you're so great at it," Andy snapped.

"LISTEN, DARLINGS. I'VE SEEN YOU FIGHT. YOU'RE WEAK. IF YOU CONTINUE FORWARD, ASGORE WILL TAKE YOUR SOULS. AND WITH YOUR SOUL, ASGORE WILL DESTROY HUMANITY."

Mettaton summoned several small cubes, and launched them at the girls. Andy and Frisk ducked through the openings in between the lines of blocks.

"BUT IF I GET YOUR SOULS, I CAN STOP ASGORE'S PLAN! I CAN SAVE HUMANITY FROM DESTRUCTION!" He fired more attacks, and Frisk launched her soul attack at a yellow block, making the entire line move away from them.

"THEN, USING YOUR SOULS. I'LL CROSS THROUGH THE BARRIER… AND BECOME THE STAR I'VE ALWAYS DREAMED OF BEING! HUNDREDS, THOUSANDS… NO! MILLIONS OF HUMANS WILL WATCH ME!" Mettaton fired more attacks, and Frisk fired more arrows at the blocks to make the rows move out of the way. Watching her movements, Andy focused and felt a tugging on her soul, and saw her own arrow fly out and strike a bomb, blowing it up and clearing a path for them to move through.

"GLITZ! GLAMOUR! I'LL FINALLY HAVE IT ALL! SO WHAT IF A FEW PEOPLE HAVE TO DIE? THAT'S SHOW BUSINESS, BABY!"

Andy readied her soul, only for their phone to start ringing. "Now's not the time!"

"U… uh… I can't see what's going on in there, but…" Alphys said, keeping her voice low enough so Mettaton didn't hear. "D-d-don't give up, okay!? Th… there's o-one l-l-last way to beat Mettaton… it's… um… it's… this is a work in-progress, so don't judge it too hard… but, you know how Mettaton always faces f-f-forward? That's because there's a switch on his backside. S-s-so if y-y-you c-c-can turn him around… um… and, umm… press th-th-th-the switch… he'll be… um… he'll be… vulnerable. Well, g-g-gotta go!"

"Looks like Alphys is seeing the error in what she did," Andy whispered. "Time to take the egotistical rectangle down a peg. Hey, Mettaton!" She shouted. "Is that a mirror behind you?"

"OH? A MIRROR? RIGHT, I HAVE TO LOOK PERFECT FOR OUR GRAND FINALE!" Mettaton turned around, revealing a flip switch on his back. "HMMM… I DON'T SEE IT… WHERE IS IT…?" Before he could say anything else, Frisk rushed forward and flipped it. "DID YOU. JUST FLIP. MY SWITCH?" Mettaton spun around, a loud sound emitting from his speakers before a bright light blinded the girls.

"Oh no."

"Ohhh, YES!" The floor slowly came to a halt, and spotlights appeared from above them, lighting up a humanoid figure shrouded in smoke. "Ohhh my. If you flipped my switch, than can only mean one thing. You're desperate for the premiere of my new body. How rude… lucky for you two, I've been aching to show this off for a long time."

"A-aching?" Andy squeaked. _Oh gosh, this is getting so inappropriate so very quickly!_

"So… as thanks. I'll give you a handsome reward. I'll make your last living moments…" Mettaton strutted out of the mist, revealing a robot that resembled a young human man. His body now had black hair that covered his right eye, pale 'skin', metal segments above and below his left eye, and a strangely feminine body. Andy scanned him over, noticing the pink chest that held his heart-shaped core, a narrow waist, and long black legs that ended in pink high-heeled boots. "ABSOLUTELY beautiful!"

 _This guy's just getting stranger by the minute… well… at least he's better looking than his old form._

Frisk slowly backed away from Mettaton. "Ooh boy. Here we go!" The robot in question started striking impossible dance moves, and loud cheering encouraged him. "Huh?" The girls looked behind them, and saw that the floor had risen into a large stage. Spotlights lit up the ground around them, and below, hundreds of monsters were shouting in excitement.

"Wow, hehe. Big crowd." Andy spun around, and saw Mettaton rush up towards them. He swung his legs at them, making them dodge hastily. With a much faster body than in his old form, Mettaton switched from legs to fists, trying to deliver a blow. He smirked when he finally landed a hit on Frisk with his foot, sending her flying. Before Andy could react, Mettaton's other foot rammed into her side, and she rolled across the floor and stopped next to Frisk. "Mmmm… hurts..."

Mettaton stood above them, waging his finger in displeasure. "Smile for the camera, darlings! I'm sure your friends are ecstatic to be watching you live."

"L-live!?" Andy paled, and looked down at the stage in fright. _Oh, please don't let him see this…_

(Time Skip)

Sans and Papyrus sat at the bar in Grillby's, eating their meals in silence. The short skeleton slowly drank from his ketchup bottle, as Papyrus looked down at him in worry. "SANS? ARE YOU FEELING ALRIGHT? YOU'VE BEEN… ACTING VERY QUIET SINCE YOU HAVE RETURNED FROM HOTLAND."

"it's nothin', pap. i just have a lot on my mind, that's all." Sans gave a forced grin. "i'm fine."

"OH, REEAAALLY?" Papyrus stretched the word. "I DO NOT SUPPOSE THAT THIS HAD ANYTHING TO DO WITH ANDY, DOES IT?" He smirked.

Sans choked on his drink, and stared wide-eyed at his brother. "w-what? pfft. papyrus, that's- that's…" he sighed. "is it that obvious?"

"BROTHER, I AM AN EXPERT IN THE CONCEPT OF ROMANCE. I AM CLEARLY ABLE TO SEE THAT YOU HAVE FEELINGS FOR ANDY. WHY DO YOU THINK I TOLD HER TO GO TALK TO YOU WHILE FRISK AND I HAD OUR DATE?"

"you planned that from the start?" He asked, surprised.

"OF COURSE! AND AS YOU WARMED UP TO HER, I COULD SEE SHE STARTED TO DEVELOP FEELINGS FOR YOU TOO!" Papyrus continued. "IT ALL MADE SENSE: THE HORRIBLE JOKES, THE LOVE SHE FEELS TOWARDS HER YOUNGER SIBLING, AND THE ADORATION FOR THE COLOR BLUE! SHE IS A PERFECT MATCH FOR YOU! HOW COULD I NOT SUPPORT YOU IN YOUR PURSUIT?"

"thanks, papyrus," Sans replied. His soul warmed at his brother's kind words. "but… i don't know if things will work out between us." _the reaction i received from the kiss definitely made a point._ "she's a human, pap. i'm a skeleton. and don't try to forget the fact i'm several hundreds of years older than her! how could that work?"

"SANS, YOU ARE FOCUSING TOO MUCH ON THE NEGATIVES." Papyrus sat his own drink down, and turned his body to face him. "YOU CARE ABOUT HER, RIGHT?"

 _do i?_ Memories of the past few days replayed in his head. From their first meeting and Andy's loud and cheerful laughter, to being used as a pillow during the sleepover, and to the unexpected kiss outside of MTT Hotel. _i-i do. andy… she's brightened up the timeline so much. everything's become so different because she's here… she's made this whole reset so much more fun than they've ever been before; for the kid… and me._ "hehehe. i-i do. i-i think i love her, pap."

"THEN THERE'S NO PROBLEM. LOVE KNOWS NO BOUNDS, SANS. I AM POSITIVELY CERTAIN YOU AND ANDY WILL FIND A WAY TO MAKE THINGS WORK… EVEN IF SHE'S SCARED AT FIRST."

"what makes you think she's scared?" Sans asked.

"BECAUSE..." Papyrus grinned. "… FRISK CALLED EARLIER AND TOLD ME ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED. NYEH HEH HEH!"

 _kid, you are really gonna have a bad time for that._ "perfect." He placed his skull in his hands, groaning. He turned to look at Papyrus. "so, you're not mad?"

"MAD? HOW COULD I BE MAD? MY BROTHER HAS A GIRLFR-" Sans quickly reached up to cover Papyrus' mouth. "sorry, bro. but let's keep this on the down low for now, alright?"

"ALRIGHT..." Papyrus muttered dejectedly. Sans nodded and picked up his ketchup. He took a long sip and looked up at the TV mounted on the wall. His sockets widened, and he spat the drink out over the counter, and somewhat all over Grillby. The flame elemental sputtered, and ran into the back room to clean himself up, leaving the brothers alone.

"SANS! WHAT WAS-"

"look!" Sans pointed up at the monitor. The camera zoomed from a taunting Mettaton, to Frisk and Andy. The girls stood up, and wiped the blood from their faces, staring defiantly at the humanoid robot.

"OH MY GOD!" Papyrus gaped.

"hehehe," Sans chuckled, and smiled at the picture of the teen. Her lack of the familiar light blue sweater revealed pale arms covered in small scars and bruises from her journey. Despite her rough appearance, the fire in her eyes lit up her entire face. _that's my girl._

(Time Skip)

Back in the battle, Frisk stepped in front of Andy, striking a dramatic pose. "Um, how is that supposed to help us?"

"By playing along, of course," Frisk replied. The girls and Mettaton looked up, and saw two large billboards displaying the ratings of the show, and watched them increase. "Follow my lead!"

"Not bad, darlings," Mettaton commented. "But how about this!" Several mini Mettaton robots, all in the shape of his old form, flew at them. Exchanging a quick look, Frisk and Andy gracefully dodged the exploding robots, and struck a pose as they slid to a stop on the stage. A robot crashed behind them, exploding and lighting them up from behind.

Mettaton playfully stuck out his tongue, and fired more robots, and joined in trying to attack the girls. Andy slid to the side of the stage where her bag was, checking back to see Frisk dodge and pose alongside Mettaton. Fishing out more of the dried space food, she turned back to see Frisk turn her head and stick out her own tongue in distaste, making the ratings drop. The crowd booed at the girl, displeased with her performance. In response, Mettaton sneaked up behind her and brought his leg down roughly on the top of her head.

"Oooh! That's gotta hurt," Andy winced. She watched as Mettaton's pink soul came out of his chest as he struck a pose, lightning shaped attacks flying out around it. Frisk threw herself backwards, before glaring at him in determination. She rolled around, dodging the attacks as Andy ran around the stage to give her the food. "Here."

Frisk shoved a handful of the powder into her mouth, and grinned as her face healed. "Time to show Mettaton we mean business," she said. Frisk brought her head up to listen to the music, and started dancing along, smiling like crazy. Andy laughed at the child, and joined in, watching the ratings and the crowd rise up. Mettaton danced his way other, and they started copying his dance moves. He jumped over the girls as they slid under him, finishing with a dramatic pose.

 _This is so much fun!_ Andy internally cheered, but stopped when she saw Mettaton launch another round of lightning bolts at them, his pink soul in full view. Frisk focused her energy, and fired her yellow arrows at the robot's heart, making Mettaton's arms break off.

"It's working!" Andy yelled happily, seeing smoke drift out from the open ports in his body.

"A… arms? Wh… who needs arms with legs like these?" Mettaton said tiredly. "I'm still going to win! Come on…!"

"Mettaton!" Frisk cried. "You're overloading! Your body can't handle this much excitement!"

"Nonsense! The show… must go on!" He protested. The light dimmed slightly in his eye, his movements starting to slow down. "Dr… drama! A… action! L… lights… c… camera…" Mettaton sighed, and looked at the girls. "Enough of this! Do you really want humanity to perish!? … or do you just believe in yourselves that much?"

"We always believe in ourselves, Mettaton," Andy said. "And I know all of our friends we've made in the Underground believe in us too." _… Sans believes in us, even though… Frisk had treated the monsters so badly in the past. He's willing to look past her mistakes… and so can I._

"Ha ha, how inspiring! Well, darlings! It's either me or you! But I think we both already know who's going to win. Witness the true power of humanity's star!" Mettaton brought out his soul one last time, and also summoned magical heeled legs to shoot out of the ground, making the girls jump away in panic. Before they could fire at him, Mettaton launched another round of magical lighting bolts out from the heart, making them dodge quickly. He repeated his attack method, and with a loud thud, Mettaton's legs broke off, leaving a torso and head left. He fell over, and Andy scrambled to catch him. He looked up at her in confusion, and she gave him a sad smile.

"Ooh! Look at these ratings!" Mettaton said. The girls looked up at the screens, and saw the ratings had skyrocketed. "This is the most viewers I've ever had! We've reached the viewers call-in milestone! One lucky viewer will have the chance to talk to me, before I leave the Underground forever!"

 _Mettaton…_ Andy looked up at Frisk, who had sat down next to them. The crowd had calmed down, watching the girls curiously.

"Let's see who calls in first. Hi! You're on TV! What do you have to say on this, our last show?"

"… oh…" a familiar voice said from the speaker in Mettaton's chest. "Hi… Mettaton… I really like watching your show…"

 _Blooky? Wh-why are you calling?_

"My life is pretty boring… but… seeing you on the screen… brought excitement to my life. Vicariously. I can't tell but… I guess this is the last episode?" Mettaton's face fell, and he closed his eye in pain.

"I'll miss you Mettaton… oh… I didn't mean to talk for so long…" Blooky's voice shook, as if he was trying to hold back tears. "Oh…" the line was cut off, signaling the ghost had hung up.

"No. Wait! WAIT!" Mettaton shouted. "Bl- he… they already hung up..." He looked down at his speaker sadly, as Andy and Frisk held him together. He sighed, and gave a forced grin to Frisk. "I'll take another caller!"

The voices were all the same, all cheering about how happy the show had made them, and gave them something to enjoy in their bleak existence in the Underground. Frisk smiled, and placed a comforting hand on his chest.

"Ah… I… I see…" Mettaton smiled at them. "Everyone… thank you so much…" he looked at Andy and Frisk, giving them a warm smile. "Darlings… perhaps it might be better if I stay for a while. Humans already have stars and idols, but monsters… they only have me… if I left… the Underground would lose it's spark. I'd leave an aching void that can never be filled… so… I think I'll have to delay my debut." He looked to the side. "Besides… you two have proven to be very strong. Perhaps… even strong enough to get past Asgore. I'm sure you'll be able to protect humanity."

"Mettaton," Andy murmured. She wiped a tear from her face, and gave a halfhearted grin. "Don't worry. We'll get past him, and… we'll find some way to get all of you out of the Underground. I promise."

Mettaton smiled at her. "Ha, ha… good luck then, beautiful. It's all for the best, anyway. The truth is this form's energy consumption is… inefficient. In a few moments I'll run out of battery power…" they looked down at his heart gauge, and saw the pink heart slowly fade. "And… well…" Frisk placed her hand on the heart, frowning at the robot. "I'll be alright..." Mettaton said, trying to perk her up. He flashed the girls a cheesy grin. "Knock 'em dead, darlings!"

Andy took in a deep breath, and choked back a sob, making it come out as a laugh. She threw her arms around Mettaton's neck, hugging him. Frisk giggled at his astonished face, staring wide eyed from her to the emotional teen. "… ha ha…" Mettaton looked out at the crowd, and smiled happily. "And everyone! Thank you! You've been a great audience!"

They felt a rumble underneath their feet, and the floor started moving downwards to where they began. The crowd applauded from above them, extremely happy with their performance. The pink light slowly disappeared from his chest, and Mettaton gave one last look at Andy. "Darling, do me a favor won't you?"

"Yeah, Mettaton?" She asked.

"Watch over your sister, won't you…? I've… messed up in the past, and… I know I will have to fix what I've done… but you? You care more about your family and friends than yourself." He grinned at her, but winced when he felt his power draining quickly. "Keep that up, beautiful." His eye closed, and the pink light faded completely. The floor came to a stop, and the door clicked open behind and in front of them.

"I… I managed to open the lock? Are you girls… oh my god." Alphys ran out from the door behind them, sliding up to Mettaton. "Mettaton! Mettaton, are you…" she took a deep breath, and turned to look at the girls. "… thank GOD, it's just the batteries. Mettaton, if you were gone, I would have… I would have… I m-mean, h-hey, it's n-no problem, you know? He's just a robot, if you messed it up, I c-could always… j-just build another."

"Alphys," Andy said sternly, despite the tears in her eyes. "We know Mettaton's not just a robot." Seeing her shocked face, Frisk added, "he's a ghost, isn't he? He mentioned Napstablook before he powered down."

Alphys looked at the robot, and sighed. "He… w-was my first real friend. We bonded over our love for the human world. W-when I found out he wanted a body… I jumped at the chance to make him one." She took a hold of Mettaton, and lifted his body up off the ground. "I-I'm so sorry for l-lying to you girls. I just… I just wanted to feel special for once."

"Alphys," Andy stood up, and placed her hand on the lizard's shoulder. "Did you seriously forget our previous conversation? Frisk and I don't care about who you are. You're already our friend. You don't have to prove anything to us, or to yourself."

"I-I know… do-do you forgive me?" Alphys asked.

"We already did," Frisk added. "Come on. We'll help you bring Mettaton back to the lab." She ran over to the edge of the floor, and picked up his legs, handing the arms to Andy.

"B-but, you two need to head t-to the Capital!" She protested. "D-don't you want to get home!"

"We do, Alphys. But… there's a few things that we still need to take care of." Andy closed her eyes, and smiled. "I still need to take care of."

"Th-thanks, Andy." Alphys ran up to her, followed by Frisk. The three girls made their way back towards the lab, carrying Mettaton. "O-oh! A-Andy?"

"Yeah…?" She asked.

"So… you and Sans, huh?"

"DANG IT!"

* * *

 **So… this honestly felt more like a filler chapter, even though it isn't. I-I don't know, I'm just tired.**

 **Anyways, until next time!**

 **Angel**


	12. Sans and Andy

**Disclaimer: Hello everyone! We're at 3300 views, and one of my favorite chapters to date. I'm seriously happy how it turned out.**

 **Answer-review time!**

 **TravisUmbra: Don't worry. Everything will be sorted out between Sans and Andy.**

 **katmar1994: Thank you!**

 **Andonexus KotD: Don't worry! This story is gonna have everyone get their happy ending! Even Asriel!**

 **I highly recommend listening to It's Raining Somewhere Else to get into the feel for Sans and Andy's talk. It really fits the atmosphere… and I can't stop playing it on my phone.**

 **I don't own Undertale.**

"Speaking"

 _Thinking_

 **Saving**

* * *

Andy's POV

"So… why am I doing this, again?" I walked up to Undyne's house next to Frisk. "Why couldn't I just stay behind with Alphys and help fix Mettaton?"

"Because you need to help in befriending Undyne," Frisk explained. "No offense, but when you get angry, you're pretty much a human version of her."

"That stung a little, kid," I frowned. "Looks like Papyrus is already here." We walked up to the tall skeleton, who was standing in front of a house that resembled an angry fish. "Hey, Pap."

"OHO! THE HUMANS ARRIVE! ARE YOU TWO READY TO HANG OUT WITH UNDYNE?"

"Yeah," I said, cringing a little. _Seriously, Frisk. You should have just left me at Alphys'. Dealing with her constant questions about me and Sans would_ _have been_ _better than this… almost._

It wasn't like I hated Undyne. The knight had a sense of honor, which was shown when she didn't kill us when we saved MK, and when we had revived her in Hotland. It's just… the idea of being around Papyrus right now put me on edge, especially with the scary idea of him possibly knowing I kissed his brother.

"I HAVE A PLAN TO MAKE YOU THREE GREAT FRIENDS," Papyrus continued. "OKAY! STAND BEHIND ME!" He turned around to face the door, before remembering something. "PSST. MAKE SURE TO GIVE HER THIS!" He held up a bone wrapped in a red ribbon. "SHE LOVES THESE!" He knocked on the door, and the teeth of the fish house opened to reveal Undyne wearing a black tank top, a pair of jeans, and a pair of red boots.

"Hi, Papyrus! Ready for your extra-private, one-on-one training?"

"YOU BET I AM! AND I BROUGHT SOME FRIENDS!" Papyrus moved to the side so she could see Frisk and me more clearly.

"Hi, I don't think we've…" Undyne's face turned into a grimace when she finally saw who she was talking to. She glanced at Papyrus, receiving a happy smile, then gave us a forced toothy grin. "Why don't. You three. Come in?" She stepped back into the house, and Papyrus excitedly ran after her.

"This won't end well," I muttered, and went in after Frisk. Undyne's house was quite simple. It had a wooden dining table was off to the side, and a large kitchen stood across from them. Andy could also notice a large sword laying by the table, and a piano by the window.

 _Oh, I sense a lovely pun coming on. Hehehe. Tune a piano… can't tuna fish._

"HERE, UNDYNE," Papyrus said. "ANDY AND FRISK BROUGHT A GIFT FOR YOU, ON THEIR OWN." He pulled out the bone, and gave it to Undyne.

"Uhhh… thanks. I'll, uh, put it with the others." She walked into the kitchen and pulled out a drawer, revealing dozens of wrapped bones. Frisk giggled beside me, and I cracked a grin. "So, are we ready to start?"

"WHOOPSY DOOPSY! I JUST REMEMBERED! I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM! YOU THREE HAVE FUN!" Papyrus said, before throwing himself backwards out the window, scattering glass across the floor.

 _Oh, Papyrus!_ I giggled, before remembering where I still was. I looked back at Undyne, the woman crossing her arms and glaring at us. "So why are YOU TWO here? To rub your victory in my face? To humiliate me even further? IS THAT IT?"

"No, Undyne!" Frisk said. "That's not it at all!"

"Then why are you here?" She asked suspiciously. "… wait, I get it. You think that I'm gonna be friends with you two, huh? Right?"

"That's… it actually," I replied. "Pretty much dead-on."

"Really? How delightful!" Undyne sarcastically cheered. "I accept! Let's all frolic in the fields of friendship! NOT! Why would I EVER be friends with YOU!?" She clenched her fist, baring her sharp teeth. "If you weren't my houseguests, I'd beat you two up right now! You're the enemy of everyone's hopes and dreams! I WILL NEVER BE YOUR FRIEND. Now get out of my house!"

I heard movement outside of the house, and saw Papyrus run up to the broken window. "DANG! WHAT A SHAME… I THOUGHT UNDYNE COULD BE FRIENDS WITH YOU. BUT I GUESS… I OVERESTIMATED HER."

 _Is… is he baiting her?_

"SHE'S JUST NOT UP TO THE CHALLENGE."

"CHALLENGE!?" Undyne yelled as the tall skeleton ran away again. _Yep, he baited her._ "What!? Papyrus! Wait a second…!" She turned back to Frisk and me. "Darnit! He thinks I can't be friends with YOU!?" She let loose a roaring laugh. "Fuhuhu! What a joke! I could make friends with a wimpy loser like you two any day!

"Wimpy?" I murmured.

"I'll show him!" Undyne continued. "Listen up, humans. We're not just going to be friends. We're going to be…" she raised her hands to her face, grinning. "BESTIES."

 _And… this is worse than Mettaton._

"I'll make you like me so much… you won't be able to think of anyone else!" _Err… I think a certain skeleton has that role filled._ "Fuhuhuhu! It's the PERFECT REVENGE!" Undyne clapped her hands together. "Why don't you two have a seat?"

"A-alright," I replied. Frisk and me walked over to the table, and sat down at the two seats on the far end.

"Comfortable?" Undyne asked. "I'll get you something to drink." She walked over to the fridge, and took out several boxes and bottles, and placed them along the counter. "All set! What would you like?" Frisk looked at the ingredients, and went to walk over only for Undyne to throw a spear at the table, cracking it in half. "HEY! DON'T GET UP! YOU'RE THE GUEST! SIT DOWN AND ENJOY YOURSELF!"

"Y-yes, ma'am!" Frisk yelped, quickly sitting back down.

Seeing what she messed up, Undyne gave a hasty smile. "Um, why not just point to what you want? You two can use the spear!"

I took the large spear in my hands, and looked down at Frisk. "Any preferences?"

"Not really, no. You can pick out what you want, Andy," she replied.

"Okay." I scanned the food on the table, and pointed the weapon at the tea box. "Could we have that, Undyne?"

"… tea, huh? Coming right up!" She took out a kettle and placed it on the stove, and put the tea leaves inside. "It'll take a moment for the water to boil." We stood there in silence, before a loud whistling came from the pot. "Okay, it's all done!" Undyne grabbed a couple mugs, and filled them up. She walked over and sat them in front of us, and took a seat on the opposite side of the table. "Careful, it's hot."

Frisk glanced warily at the cup, seeing the slight steam drift off it. "It's not THAT hot!" Undyne yelled. "Just drink it already!" Shrugging, I took the cup and brought it to my lips, and winced. The tea was burning… but other than that, it was pretty good.

"It's pretty good, right? Nothing but the best for my ABSOLUTELY PRECIOUS FRIENDS!" Grinning, she relaxed as Frisk and I took another sip from our tea. "Hey… you know… it's kind of strange you chose THAT tea."

"Really?" Frisk asked. "Why's that?"

"Golden flower tea… that's Asgore's favorite kind." _Oh. I-I didn't know that._ "Actually, now that I think about it… you girls kind of remind me of him! You're both TOTAL weenies!"

 _Trying to ignore that._ "But, Undyne? Isn't he the ruler of the Underground? Why would he be weak?"

Undyne looked away, drifting off. "Y'know, I was a pretty hotheaded kid. Once, to prove I was the strongest, I tried to fight Asgore. Emphasis on TRIED. I couldn't land a single blow on him! And worse, the whole time, he refused to fight back!" She looked down at her mug, frowning. "I was so humiliated… afterwards, he apologized and said something goofy. 'Excuse me, do you want to know how to beat me?' I said yes, and from then on, he trained me. One day, during practice, I finally knocked him down. I felt… bad." She looked back up at us, smiling. "But he was beaming… I had never seen someone more proud to get their butt kicked."

"Sounds like you really looked up to him," Frisk said.

Undyne nodded. "Anyway, long story short, he kept training me… and now I'm the head of the royal guard! So I'm the one who gets to train dorks to fight! Like, uh, Papyrus."

"Undyne, you and I both know that he's not guard material, right?" I asked. "Papyrus, he's just… too innocent. He could never bring himself to really harm someone."

"I know… he's not weak!" She said quickly. "He's actually pretty freaking tough!"

 _Yeah, kinda experienced that already,_ I thought. For being so kind, Papyrus really was a force to be reckoned with.

"But you're right," Undyne continued. "He's… he's too innocent and nice!"

"Like a gentle giant," Frisk summed up.

"Exactly. I mean, look, he was SUPPOSED to capture you two… and he ended up being FRIENDS with you instead! I could NEVER send him into battle!" Undyne gave a sad frown. "He'd get ripped into little smiling shreds. That's part of why… I started teaching him how to cook, you know? So, um, maybe he can do something else with his life." Her eyes widened, and looked at the clock. "Oh, sorry, I was talking for so long..."

"It's okay, Undyne." I placed my empty mug down on the table. "I think it's pretty nice of you to help Pap out."

"Thanks, kid. You're out of tea, aren't you? I'll get you some more." Undyne walked over to the counter, before stopping. "Wait a second. Papyrus… his cooking lesson… HE WAS SUPPOSED TO HAVE THAT RIGHT NOW! And if HE'S not here to have it..."

"Oh no," I said to Frisk. "Pleases tell me she's not gonna-"

"YOU'LL HAVE TO HAVE IT FOR HIM!"

"Yep. She did it," Frisk deadpanned. Undyne jumped in the air, and ran across the kitchen counter, knocking over the food. The bottles spilled all over the checkered floor, and a cracked ceramic container fell in front of the table. "That's right! NOTHING has brought Papyrus and I closer than cooking! Which means that if I give you his lesson… WE'LL BECOME CLOSER THAN YOU TWO CAN EVER IMAGINE!" Undyne laughed, glaring down at us. "Afraid!? We're gonna be best friends!"

Undyne jumped off the counter, and landed in between Frisk and me. She grabbed our heads, and leaped over the table to the counter again. _Man, Undyne is strong._ "Let's start with the sauce!" She stomped on the floor, and vegetable fell from the ceiling. "Envision these vegetables as your greatest enemy! Now! Pound them to dust with your fists!"

"Okay." I reared back a fist, and threw it forward full force into the vegetables… and knocked over a single tomato.

"YEAH! YEAH! Our hearts are uniting against these healthy ingredients! NOW IT'S MY TURN! NGAHHHH!" Undyne slammed her fists into the veggies, splattering them against the wall, and our clothes and faces. "Uhh, we'll just scrape this into a bowl later," she grinned. "But for NOW!" She stomped her foot against the floor again, and a pot with a spoon inside it, and a box of pasta fall from the ceiling. We walked over to the stove, and Undyne turned back to us. "… we add the noodles!"

"Man, isn't cooking with Undyne fun?" Frisk asked.

"It's definitely something, all right."

"Homemade noodles are the best! BUT I JUST BUY STORE-BRAND! THEY'RE THE CHEAPEST!" Undyne yelled.

"Ain't that the truth," I remarked.

"Uhh, just put them in the pot." Frisk took the box from Undyne, and turned to the pot. Smirking, she jumped up and dunked the pasta into the pot as hard as she could, including the box.

"YEAH! I'M INTO IT!" Undyne cheered. "Alright! Now it's time to stir the pasta! As a general rule of thumb, the more you stir… THE BETTER IT IS! Ready? Let's do it!" I took hold of the wooden spoon, and started stirring. "Stir harder!" Undyne shouted at me, making me speed up. "HARDER!" I sped up a bit more. "HARDER! Ugh, let me do it!" She took the spoon, and threw it behind her back. Instead, she summoned a spear and repeatedly smashed it into the pot, denting it severely and making the water leak out.

"Fuhuhuhu! That's the stuff! Alright, now the final step: TURN UP THE HEAT! Let the stove top symbolize your passion! Let your hopes and dreams turn into burning fire! READY? Don't hold anything back!"

"I got this, Andy," Frisk said. She stood up on her tiptoes, and started cranking the temperature. I watched as the flames started to increase on the stove, leaping up from underneath the pot. "HOTTER! HOTTER, DARNIT!" Undyne cheered her on, but stopped when the flames started reaching the ceiling. "Wait, that's too-" the pot exploded in our faces, smearing soot all over us. I looked around, and saw we had succeeded in catching the house on fire.

"Whoops," Frisk said in embarrassment.

"Whoops is right, kid. You bombed at spaghetti-making," I said. _I swear, if Papyrus heard this joke…_

"Ah. Man, no wonder Papyrus sucks at cooking," Undyne grinned, wiping off the black soot from her face. "So what's next? Scrapbooking? Friendship bracelets? … oh, who am I kidding." Her face fell, and she stared at her feet in shame. "I really screwed this up, didn't I? I can't force you to like me, humans. Some people just don't get along with each other. I understand if you feel that way about me."

"And if we can't be friends… that's okay… because… if we're not friends…" Undyne glared at them, jumping back and summoning a spear. "IT MEANS I CAN DESTROY YOU WITHOUT REGRET!" Our souls drifted out, and Undyne looked down at the ground. "I've been defeated… my house is in shambles… I even failed to befriend you girls. That's it. I don't care if you're my guest anymore," she snarled at us. "One final rematch! All out on both sides! IT'S THE ONLY WAY I CAN REGAIN MY LOST PRIDE! NOW COME ON! HIT ME WITH ALL YOU'VE GOT!"

I looked down at Frisk, helpless. "Please tell me we're still on team pacifist here."

"We are," she replied quietly. She brought back her fist and swung with all her might... only to lightly tap Undyne's leg.

"What?" She looked down at the child, confused. "That's the best you can manage? Even attacking at full force… you just can't muster any intent to hurt me, huh?"

"We were completely honest with you before Undyne." Frisk walked back over to me, and I bent down to hug her. "We just wanna be friends with you."

"Heh, you know what?" She dropped the spear, letting it vanish. "I don't actually want to hurt you two either. At first, I hated your stupid saccharine schtick, but… the way you hit me right now, it… reminded me of someone I used to train with. Now I know you girls aren't just wimpy losers." She gave a bright grin, and ran over to us. Undyne wrapped her arms around me and Frisk, and pulled us into a rough hug. "You're wimpy losers with big hearts! Just like him…" she released us, allowing the air to rush back into my lungs. "Listen, humans. It seems that you and Asgore are fated to fight. But knowing him… he probably doesn't want to. Talk to him. I'm sure you can persuade him to let you go home. Eventually, some mean human will fall down here… and I'll take THEIR soul instead. That makes sense, right?"

"Perfect sense, actually," I thought aloud. "Only a human that shows complete mercy should deserve mercy in return."

"Exactly my point. Oh, and if you DO hurt Asgore… I'll take the human souls… cross the barrier… and beat the heck out of you! That's what friends are for, right?"

"Yep!" Frisk laughed. "That's exactly what they're for!"

"Fuhuhuhu!" Undyne laughed, before grabbing us by the hand. "Now let's get the heck out of this flaming house!" She opened the door, only for it to get stuck halfway. "Hold still!" She picked up Frisk, and tossed her through the gap in between the top and bottom of the door. I carefully stepped through, while Undyne dove through the hole. "Well, that was fun, huh? We'll have to hang out again another time…! But, uh, somewhere else I guess."

We looked back at Undyne's house, seeing the flames fly out the windows. "Yeah… we might have gone a little overboard."

"In the meantime, I guess I'll go hang with Papyrus. So if you need me, drop by Snowdin, okay!? OH! And if you ever need help… just give Papyrus a ring, okay? Since we're in the same spot, I'll be able to talk too! Well, see ya later, punks… OH! WAIT!" Undyne reached into her pocket, and pulled out an envelope. "This is sudden, but… can you deliver something for me? Papyrus suggested that I ask you guys. But he told me when I still hated you, so… uh! Anyway! Here! Just take it!"

"Okay," Frisk replied, taking the letter.

Undyne glared at her. "Well, what are you two waiting for!? Go deliver it! Uhhh… oh, yeah! It's addressed to Dr. Alphys. Okay, see you- WAIT!"

"What is it this time?" I asked.

"I forgot; Papyrus wanted you to come for a quick visit, something about his brother I think..."

"H-he did?" I stuttered. "Uh, F-Frisk?" I looked at the brunette for help.

"Go ahead, Andy. There's not much left for me to do except deliver the letter and explore Hotland a little more. Sans will teleport you to the castle when you're ready." She took the book bag off my back, and slid it on. "I'll catch up with you later."

"O-okay, Frisk. See you then." I watched the kid run off, and turned back to Undyne. "Let's go- ahh!" Undyne grabbed me by the waist, and tucked me under her arm. "U-Undyne! I can walk, you know!?"

"You're too slow, human!" She shouted, and took off running. The wind whipped our hair around as she dashed through Waterfall with speed faster than Frisk and me walking. "So… what exactly is the deal with you and Papyrus' brother anyway?"

"I… we… we sorta…" I gulped. "…like each other," I admitted. There wasn't any harm now. If the journey's almost over, then what could possibly happen now in telling the truth? "But… I don't know how it could work out. I mean, he's a skeleton, and I'm a human, and it's all 'what'…" I exhaled loudly through my teeth. "Yikes."

Undyne looked down at me, and laughed. She jumped across a small river before answering. "Listen, human-"

"Andy."

"What?"

"My name. It's Andrea, but everyone calls me Andy. Human just sounds degrading."

"Okay then, Andy… what do you feel whenever you're around that lazy excuse for a sentry?" She asked. "Do you like being around him?"

"Well, yeah. He makes me laugh, he's very smart and kind…" my next thought brought a blush to my face. "… he's not bad looking either. B-but, Undyne! Isn't it wrong to like someone who's entirely different than myself? Besides, I don't even think we're the same age! From what I've learned, you monsters can live for hundreds, heck, thousands of years!"

"Yeah, we do," she agreed. "BUT! That doesn't mean anything down here, punk! Have you seen some of the couples here? Species doesn't mean anything! Just take me and Alph..." Undyne realized her mistake and looked down at me nervously.

"Don't worry, Undyne. Your secret's safe with me, and yet… somehow all my friends now know I'm crushing on a pun-loving skeleton." I hung my head, watching the rocks pass by. "Great."

"Fuhuhu!" Undyne laughed. "Don't worry, Andy! Besides, we're already here!"

"Of course we are." I felt the temperature change as we walked through the entrance into Snowdin, and was soon deposited in front of the large house. The cold already started sinking into my skin due to not wearing my sweater, as Undyne knocked on the door for us. Papyrus opened it, grinning at her.

"HELLO, UNDYNE! HAVE YOU BROUGHT ANDY WITH YOU?"

"Right here, Pap!" I raised my hand.

"PERFECT!" He stepped back to allow Undyne and me to walk in. "SANS IS UP IN HIS ROOM, ANDY."

"I suspected as much." I headed towards the stairs, before turning back to the tall skeleton. "Papyrus, did… Frisk tell you about Hotland?" _Please say no. Please say no._

"OF COURSE SHE DID, ANDY!" _Dang it._ "I AM PLEASED THAT MY BROTHER HAS FOUND SOMEONE WHO ENJOYS HIS COMPANY SO MUCH." He walked over, and knelt down to my height. Papyrus gave me a quick hug, and smiled. "PLEASE, ANDY, WATCH OVER HIM WILL YOU? SANS… I'VE NEVER SEEN HIM SO HAPPY BEFORE, AND I HATE TO SEE HIM UPSET."

 _He really cares about his brother, doesn't he._ _He actually trusts me to keep Sans safe…_ "He's not… mad at me, is he?"

"NO, HE WAS JUST… A LITTLE SHOCKED. BUT I BELIEVE IT IS BEST IF YOU HEAR THIS FROM HIM, NOT ME."

"O-okay, Papyrus," I said and walked up the steps. As Papyrus stood back up, I turned back to smile at him. "And, Pap? Thanks," I grinned. "I'll keep my eye on him."

"THANK YOU, ANDY. NOW, UNDYNE! SHALL WE DISCUSS MY MISSED COOKING LESSON?" He went back over to the door where he left Undyne, and I continued upstairs and over to Sans' room.

"Sans? It's me, Andy," I said, knocking on the door. "Can I please come in?" I didn't hear any noise from the other side. "Sans, please. I just want to talk to you." Still nothing. Sighing, I leaned against the door, looking down at my feet. I waited a minute before speaking again. "You know that kiss… I really wasn't exactly sure what I was doing there, but… I-I just didn't want you to walk away, especially after all of that. I mean, after Frisk admitted her past about all the resets she's done, I finally figured out why you were so hesitant to open up to me. You were… afraid to say anything because I might've judged Frisk. You were worried that I'd hate her… and you too." I could make out movement in the room, but made no effort to acknowledge it. "Sans, I know all about her… but I want to know about you. What about your side of the resets? Your side of Frisk's… genocide run."

I ran a hand across my cheek, feeling tears drip down from my eyes. "Please, Sans… don't do this to yourself." Without any hesitation, the door opened up behind me. "Wah!" I fell backwards, leading on my butt. Wincing, I looked up to see Sans staring at me, his sockets void of any light. "Sans?"

Sans closed the door quietly, and grabbed my hand, pulling me to my feet. He gave a challenging stare for a moment as if he was searching for something, before the lights returned to his eyes. "did you really mean that?" He asked cautiously. "you really wanna know what happened?"

"Of course I do, Sans. You're my friend," I grinned sadly. "I just wanna help."

"heh." Sans looked away. "c'mon." He walked over to his bed, and we sat down on the mattress. "y'know… this seems oddly familiar."

"Yeah," I chuckled. "It does." We sat in silence, before Sans coughed. "so, uh… where should i start?"

"Wherever you want," I shrugged. "You can tell me anything Sans, and I wouldn't tell another soul. I won't judge for whatever you have done in the past."

"no… that's my job," he mumbled, making me look at him curiously. "andy… you know that i'm aware of the timelines and resets, right?" I nodded. "well, there's another thing that makes me different than the other monsters…" Sans paused. "um, do you know what lv and exp are?"

"Flowey mentioned them when we first met, but I'm pretty sure LV doesn't stand for love."

"exp is an acronym. it stands for execution points, a number that increases the more you inflict pain on others. when you have enough exp, your lv increases. love too, is an acronym. it stands for level of violence," he explained.

"Oh gosh." My face paled. "Does this mean, you can… you can tell how much LOVE a person has?"

"exactly, kid. you see, with my ability, i end up playing the judge in this game," Sans continued. The word left an empty feeling in the pit of my stomach. _Judge? Game…? Does Sans… really think this is all a game?_ I frowned at the skeleton. _That… doesn't really surprise me. Sans has lived through so many resets. He's watched friends die at Frisk's hand… he watched his own brother die, and he couldn't do anything about it. No wonder Papyrus wants me to watch over him. Sans, he's…_ _he's_ _practically broken inside._

"you done there, andy?" Sans brought me back out of my thoughts. "you were pretty silent."

"Just… finally figuring things out. Sans… is this… why you're so lazy all the time?"

Sans blinked, surprised by the question. "uhh… why would you say that, kid?"

"Because," I frowned. "While it may just be your actual personality, I think your jokes are mainly to cheer yourself up. As for you being so lazy… it's because you didn't really care anymore due to the constant resets. Before Frisk and you finally talked it all out and before I showed up, you… had pretty much given up on life."

"that's… wow." Sans gave a forced chuckle, and looked away from me in disappointment. "you're… way too good at reading people, you know that?"

"It only takes one person to crack a shell, Sans," I explained. _This is starting to get a little bit too intense._ "Could… we get back on track?"

Sighing, he nodded slowly. "alright. well, as i was saying, being judge means that i evaluate the human's love and exp before they face asgore. i determine how they have acted throughout their entire journey. if they have acted in self defense, if they have been merciful towards everyone… and if they have killed everyone with no remorse."

Sans' grin seemed strained, and he tightly gripped the mattress. "when your sister did a genocide run… i didn't have a choice, andy." His voice wavered, and tears appeared in his sockets.

"Sans?" I placed my hand on his shoulder, startling him. He looked at me, blinking away the water. "Please, what did you do to Frisk?"

"i… i killed her, andy. frisk… she had to be stopped. i was the only one standing between her and asgore, and i couldn't just stand by and let her kill any more innocent people. you said so yourself that i was much stronger than i let on, and that i am capable of hurting you and her if i really wanted to. i just… i had to do something, andy. i knew that, the more resets she'd do, the more curious she'd get. her consequences kept increasing, and she had no choice… but to finally answer to me." Sans' eyes turned black again, and he gave me a hard look.

"i've seen everything she's done, kid. every merciful act, and every sin she'd committed, isn't safe from my eyes. i could see her real face. the one that she had kept hidden from everyone she had met… the one hidden from you up until only a few hours ago." His left eye flickered to its cyan blue from the sleepover, and I could see this conversation was starting to deeply hurt him. "all of her actions… can't erase what she'd done… and i have to live outside all of it. i'm… forced to live with this, with the knowledge that in the end, it's all gonna be reset."

"Sans!" Before he could react, I flung my arms around him, burying my face into the crook of his shoulder. "Please, stop! You're hurting yourself!"

Sans' eyes slowly returned to normal, and he looked down at me. "andy…"

"Sans, listen," I mumbled into his hoodie. "I know that I can't understand what you and Frisk have been through, but… I-I want to help. I know you heard what I said outside your door, and I-I just can't allow you to keep doing this to yourself. How long you have suffered during all of this, and not being able to t-tell another soul, in fear of it all resetting in the end." I took a shaky breath, trying to compose myself. "Please, Sans. I just want to help you." I started to pull myself back, only for a pair of bony arms to bring me back into the hug. I glanced over and saw Sans staring off to the side, tears running down from his sockets. Smiling softly, I nuzzled my head into his neck, breathing into his hoodie.

We sat like that for who knows how long; Sans would continue to look away from me, crying, as I rubbed my hand in circles on his back. Slowly, his breathing calmed down, and I finally lowered my hand. Taking in a shaky breath, he looked back at me, my face still in his shoulder.

"andrea?" Sans finally spoke. I looked back up at him, smiling.

"Yeah, Sans?"

"was that… was that your first kiss?" He asked.

"Uh, hehe, yeah. The whole idea of romance in my living condition on the surface was a little shaky. I didn't really have time to find someone; most of the guys in my town were pretty messed up too."

"huh," Sans said.

"Yeah. Sorry 'bout that, I sort of… panicked."

"no, no. it's not that, it's just… you caught me by surprise."Sans hummed in thought. "andy, do you… trust me?"

 _Trust you?_ I giggled, lifting a hand, to wipe my tears away. "Sans, you just revealed your deepest darkest secret to me. Something that you have kept hidden from everyone, heck, even Papyrus! After everything we've been through, of course I trust you."

I felt Sans unwrap one of his arms from around me, and brought my face up to meet his. "good." He closed his sockets, and brought his head forward.

 _Is he going to…_ my face lit up in a bright blush. _Oh my gosh._ Smiling shyly, I closed my own eyes and brought myself up to meet his teeth. It felt… weird. How exactly did you kiss someone who didn't even have lips? Yet, I could feel the warmth against my lips that radiated off his mouth.

He released my chin, allowing us to break apart. Sans beamed at me, his eyes shining and a heavy blue blush across his cheeks. "wow," he breathed.

"Y-yeah. That's…" I giggled. "wow." We grinned at each other. "So, does that mean you, like me?" I asked, still blushing furiously.

"yep," Sans smirked. "i like you, andrea. a lot, actually."

"Sans, I-" Sans pressed his hand over my lips.

"i know, kid. your little speech earlier kinda gave it away."

"Oh. Um… c-can you let go of me now?" I released my hold on the skeleton, but Sans still held me in place.

"why? are you uncomfortable?" He asked, smirking.

"N-no. It-it's just… Sans, cut it out!" I playfully shoved him, making him let go me.

"fine," Sans shrugged. "we'll just save this for another time," he winked.

"You flirt!" I laughed.

"no, i'm sans!" he shot back.

I laughed, and flopped backwards onto the bed with a sigh. _Now this? This is much, much better._ Sans chuckled alongside next to me, still giving a wide grin. "You know, we're gonna have to deal with the fact Papyrus and Frisk were basically playing matchmaker behind our backs, right?"

"don't worry, andy. once this is all over, i'll have a nice chat with them about it," he grinned.

Still laughing, I smiled up at him. "Alright then, pun master. What's next?"

Sans sobered up, and looked out his window. "frisk has probably reached the capital by now. she should be approaching the judgment hall at any time."

"Oh. T-that's it then, isn't it," I sighed. "Once we leave from there, Frisk and I will face Asgore. Sans… I don't wanna fight him. I don't… I don't wanna leave you."

"you won't, andy. i promised you that i'd keep an eyesocket out for you, didn't i? who's to say that just meant in the underground?" Sans stood up from the bed, and held out his hand, bringing me up next to him. "c'mon, let's go tell pap and undyne we're heading out."

 _Why do I get the feeling I'm missing something here?_ "Alright." Sans opened the door, and led us down the stairs. Strangely, Undyne and Papyrus were both missing, and a sticky note was stuck to the table. I walked over and picked it up. "DEAR ANDY AND SANS. IF YOU ARE READING THIS, THAN THAT MEANS UNDYNE AND I HAVE NOT YET RETURNED FROM VISITING DR. ALPHYS AND FRISK. DO NOT WORRY, I SHALL BE BACK SOON!"

"welp, looks like we're free to go." Sans went over to the door, and locked it. "ready, kid?"

 _This is it, Andrea. Once you leave, there's no going back. Hehe. But... I've already made that decision when I first dove in after Frisk in that giant hole._ "Ready as I'll ever be, Sans." I stood next to him, hooking my arm through his. Firmly grasping his skeletal hand in mine, I grinned. "Let's go save the Underground."

 **You're on your last leg of your journey. From here on in, it's all up to you. The faith you've found with your sister and your friends… it fills you with determination and kindness.**

* * *

 **Boom! Huh? Huh? What'd ya think?**

 **Final stretch here, people. This is gonna be big!**

 **Also, for those already following, I went back and re-posted several of my old chapters. I added a few things and fixed a couple sentences, so I hope that helps.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Angel**


	13. It's Over, Isn't It?

**Disclaimer: Welcome back, everyone! I know it's early, but I'm gone all day tomorrow, so I had to update this as soon as possible.**

 **Answer-review time!**

 **TravisUmbra: Thanks! Honestly, the scene where Sans finally opens up about his past was one of my favorite scenes in this story.**

 **Andonexus KotD: Thanks! But of course, all good things must come to an end. After all, it isn't Undertale without a bittersweet ending… why did I say that?**

 **I don't own Undertale!**

"Speaking"

 _Thinking_

 **Saving**

* * *

Andy felt the ground reappear under her feet, and steadied herself against Sans. Once she made sure she wasn't going to fall over, Andy finally looked around. "Whoa. Sans, where… are we?"

Bright light shone through the stain glass windows on their right, lighting up the golden room. Everything about it seemed so peaceful. The yellow walls and floors made the entire hall appear gilded, and birds could be heard chirping from outside. Large columns stood along the sides, stretching up to the impossibly tall ceiling. Andy stretched her head back, and couldn't find the end. "Wow," she said breathlessly.

"this… is the judgment hall, kid. everything frisk had done in the past, i answer to in this room." Sans started walking down the hall, making Andy jog to catch up to him. "So… this is where you… killed, Frisk?" Andy asked cautiously.

"yep." Sans paused, and looked at her. "andy, promise me you won't judge her for her past crimes. you mean a lot to her, and to see that you're disappointed… it would destroy her."

She nodded. "I won't, Sans. But before Frisk shows up, I need to know something. Had Frisk ever… told you about me in her past resets?" Andy brought her hands up in a small pleading motion. "I need to know."

"hehehe." Sans chuckled. "andrea? you were all she ever talked about. when we hung out at grillby's, doing puzzles, and right down to her final judgment… the kid would always talk about how much she looked forward to seeing you again. even when she started… killing innocent monsters, she tried her best to keep you in mind. frankly, that's probably the only thing that her sane during that whole run, and what helped force her reset in the end."

"Wow. Hehe. Sans, thanks for letting me know," Andy smiled gently, and patted his shoulder. She looked up, and saw a familiar small child walk out of an elevator, and pressed a golden save point. "It's time." Frisk walked up towards them, and gave a wide grin at Andy. Nodding in understanding, the teen walked past Sans and stood next to her. "Ready, kid?"

Frisk let out a shaky breath. "Kinda. It always makes me nervous. We… we did alright this run, right?"

"Yeah." She ruffled the child's hair. "We did alright." Somewhere in the castle, a church bell chimed three times, and the girls turned to Sans expectantly.

"so you two finally made it," he began. "the end of your journey is at hand. in a few moments, you will meet the king. together... you will determine the future of this world. that's then. now. you will be judged. you will be judged for you every action. you will be judged for every exp you've earned. a way of quantifying the pain you have inflicted on others. when you kill someone, your exp increases."

Andy took Frisk's hand in her own, and gave a comforting grin at her. Frisk looked up at her and returned the smile. "when you have enough exp, your love increases," Sans continued. "a way of measuring someone's capacity to hurt. the more you kill, the easier it becomes to distance yourself. the more you distance yourself, the less you will hurt. the more easily you can bring yourself to hurt others." Sans inhaled deeply, and grinned softly at the girls. "… but you two. you never gained any love. 'course, that doesn't mean you're completely innocent or naive. just that you kept a certain tenderness in your heart."

 _After everything Frisk and I have been through,_ Andy thought. _We've truly proven that we'd never harm anyone… at least, not anymore. We've all grown up in a way during this journey. Frisk, me,… Sans too._ She smiled warmly, and gave a light laugh.

Sans watched her reaction, and nodded in approval. "no matter the struggles or hardships you faced… you strived to do the right thing. you refused to hurt anyone. even when you ran away, you did it with a smile."

"Well, I wouldn't say it was always with a smile," Frisk said. "But… after everything I've done…" she looked down at the tiled floor. "Every single act of pain I've caused in the past… you still forgave me. Andy… you forgave me. And I'm… I'm grateful for it." She wiped away the water from her face, and gave a sad grin. "Really. Thanks, you guys. For everything."

"Oh, kid." Andy knelt down on one knee, and brought the child into her arms. "You're welcome. And thank you, for bringing me along with you this time. I've never had so much fun in my entire life! Even if I did almost die on multiple occasions!"

Frisk laughed, and looked over at Sans. "Don't you wanna get in on this, Sans? I was sure you'd take the chance to hug Andy."

The short skeleton chuckled, and walked over to them. Bending down, he wrapped his arms around the humans. "you never gained any love, but you gained love. does that make sense?"

"Oddly, yes," Andy murmured into Frisk's sweater.

He shrugged. "maybe not…" Sans sighed, and released them, standing back up. "now, you're about to face the greatest challenge of your entire journey. andy… frisk… you two know fully well what you are about to enter when you pass through that door. you've both here to fix past mistakes, and set things right. not just for yourselves, but for the entire underground." Sans closed his sockets, reflecting. "well…, if i were you, i would have thrown in the towel by now." He opened his eyes to reveal shining pupils. "but you girls didn't get this far by giving up, did you?"

"Nope. Frisk and me, we're determined, Sans. We've gotten this far already, and we're ready to take this right to the end," Andy said firmly, smirking.

"that's right, kid," Sans agreed. "you girls have something called determination. so as long as you hold on… so long as you do what's in your heart… i believe you two can do the right thing."

"Thanks, Sans." The girls stood up, brimming with happiness. Andy looked to the side, the bright light bouncing off the three of them. "We're get you all out of here. You can count on that."

"we're all counting on you two, andrea." Sans rushed up to her, and lightly pressed his teeth against the side of her face. "good luck," he whispered. Andy blinked, and the skeleton vanished, leaving the girls alone in the hall.

Andy and Frisk looked around, searching for the monster, and soon turned to each other. "So, Andy… you two finally figured things out?" She asked, smirking.

"We did," Andy nodded. "But fair warning, Sans is gonna want a talk with you and Papyrus about playing cupid behind our backs."

"I'll worry about that later," Frisk said, waving her off. "I'm just glad you two worked everything out." Her eyes drifted towards a door at the end of the corridor. "Andy…"

The teen sighed. "It's not gonna be easy Frisk, but… we're doing this together. Straight to the end." She reached into her pocket, pulling out the faded ribbon. Andy pulled her hair back into the ponytail she started her journey in, and slid the burnt sweater back on. "Ready, kid?"

Frisk nodded. "I'm ready."

Their footsteps echoed down the gray hallway that branched off the judgment hall. The girls turned around a bend, and stopped at a large door, leading into a brightly lit throne room filled with yellow flowers. Birds were singing all around them, making the dreary place more lively than what it really was. A large goat monster stood in the middle of the garden, facing away from them. Andy took notice of his purple robe, which seemed oddly familiar to her.

 _Is he… related to Toriel somehow?_

"Dum dee dum…" he sang, watering the plants, before sensing someone behind him. "Oh? Is someone there? Just a moment! I have almost finished watering these flowers."

 _This… is Asgore?_

"… here we are!" The monster stood up, and Andy stepped back. Toriel had nothing on him. He stood several inches above her, and he was very broad. He had two long horns on his head, blonde hair, and a beard. "Howdy! How can I…"

His eyes widened as he finally took notice of who he was talking to. Andy and Frisk stared back from the opposite side of the room, watching him patiently. "Oh…" Asgore looked away, and Andy could tell he wasn't expecting them. He turned back to the girls, giving them a sad smile. "I so badly want to say, 'would you like a cup of tea?' But… you know how it is…" Asgore walked over to one of the windows, looking out at the scenery. "Nice day today, huh? Birds are singing, flowers are blooming… perfect weather for a game of catch." He sighed. "… you know what we must do."

"We do, your majesty," Andy said. His eyes widened slightly at her agreement. "My sister and I are would not be here if we weren't aware of what's to come." Her voice was quiet, and she smiled sadly at the monster.

Asgore nodded. "When you girls are ready, come into the next room." He walked past his throne, and into another room in the back. The girls walked after him, pausing at another throne that was sitting in a corner, covered in a white sheet.

"Frisk, did this belong to…" Andy searched for the right words. "Is this…"

"It belonged to Toriel, if that's what you were searching for," Frisk supplied. "She was the Queen, until… the war."

"She didn't approve of what Asgore was doing to the children that fell down here, right?" Frisk nodded. Andy ran her fingers across the dusty sheet, frowning. "Poor Asgore. He's all alone here, isn't he?"

"Yeah," Frisk agreed quietly. "This way…"

"How tense…" Asgore said as they walked into the next room. "Just think of it like… a visit to the dentist."

 _A visit you may never wake up from,_ Andy thought. She followed the goat monster down the gray hallway to a decorative arch, a save point sitting next to it.

"Are you ready?" He asked, staring down the new room. He didn't even bother looking at their reactions. "If you are not, I understand. I am not ready either." Asgore walked into the new room, leaving them alone again. Andy glanced at the star, and pressed it. **The end.**

"… that's it? No inspiring message this time?" She asked the inanimate object.

"There's nothing left to say," Frisk joined her. "We've reached the end, Andy." She took a deep breath, and stared up at the exit. "Once we go through that door, we're be at the edge of the barrier. The thing that separates everyone from the surface." Frisk exhaled, and smiled at the teen. "I've confessed all of my sins for every act I've done in the past. I no longer have any regrets. Do you?"

Andy closed her eyes. Images of a smiling goat-mom with a slice of home-made pie, an excitable skeleton with a love of puzzles, a feisty fish with spears, a dinosaur with a crush on said fish, a robot diva… and an adorable pun-loving skeleton flashed through her head. She opened her eyes, and grinned. "No, kid. I don't have any regrets." She took a hold of Frisk's hand. "Shall we?"

The girls stepped through the door, and blinked at the bright light that shone through the cave opening far ahead of them. A soft humming filled the air, as the walls pulsed magic up towards the exit, preventing anyone from leaving. "This is the barrier." They looked up at Asgore, who stood in front of them watching their only way out. "This is what keeps us all trapped underground. If… if by chance you two have any unfinished business… please do what you must."

"Asgore?" Frisk spoke up. "We have settled everything before we have come here. We no longer have unfinished business… we're here to get out."

"…I see… this is it, then." He slowly turned around, and gave an apologetic smile to the girls. "Ready?"

On command, seven capsules rose out from under the ground. On his left, purple, blue, and sky blue hearts floated in their glass containers, while green, yellow, and orange floated on the other side. A single container sat beside him, lacking a human soul.

 _That's… for one of us,_ Andy thought. She gripped Frisk's hand tightly, and felt her soul float out from her chest. The swirling green and red heart bobbed next to her sister's red soul, as Asgore looked down at the floor in pity.

 **A strange light fills the room,** the voice said in their head. **Twilight is shining through the barrier. It seems your journey is finally over. You're filled with determination and kindness.**

 _I am… Chara,_ Andy thought. _Guess Frisk was right in that the kid had control over her actions. She's been watching over us the entire time. At least, she's been letting her finally make her own decisions._ She smiled, and readied herself for Asgore's first attack.

"Humans…" he lifted his head, giving a pity-filled smile. "It was nice to meet you. Goodbye." Asgore summoned a large red trident, and held it out in front of him, preparing to strike. The girls were about to dive out of the way, before a large blast of flames struck him from the side, knocking him far across the room.

"Huh?" Andy looked over, and burst into a smile as Toriel stepped out of the smoke. "Toriel!" The girls cheered, and rushed up to the monster. Frisk threw herself into her arms, making Toriel laugh.

"What a miserable creature, torturing such poor, innocent youths…" she mumbled. Frisk gave a tear-filled laugh, and released the monster, grinning. The girls' souls drifted back into their chests, signaling the end of the fight. "Do not be afraid, my children. It is I, Toriel, your friend and guardian."

"We know!" Andy smiled, wiping away her own tears. "W-why are you here? Shouldn't you still be in the Ruins?" A soft whirring accompanied the hum of the barrier, and the seven capsules went back into the ground.

"At first, I thought I would let you make your journey alone… but I could not stop worrying about you two. I knew that you would protect your sister, but I could not help but fear for your safety," Toriel admitted. "Your journey must have been treacherous… and ultimately, it would burden you girls with a horrible choice."

"What choice?" Andy asked, glancing at Frisk. The child averted her eyes, trying to ignore the teen.

"To leave this place, you would have to take the life of another person," Toriel told them sadly. _Oh… wait. Then how did Frisk get a good ending before… without killing anyone?_

"You girls would have to defeat Asgore. However… I realized… I cannot allow that," Toriel said happily. "It is not right to sacrifice someone simply to let someone leave here. Is that not what I have been trying to prevent this whole time?"

"Yep!" Frisk agreed. "We've never harmed a single monster in our journey, so why would we kill someone who didn't deserve it? Uh…" Frisk looked sheepishly up at Andy. "Sorry for not telling you this, Andy."

"It's alright, kid." Andy crossed her arms, giving a small shrug. "Compared to everything else you and Sans told me, this doesn't seem nearly as important. Still would've been nice to know though."

Toriel laughed at their childish argument. "So, for now, let us suspend this battle. As terrible Asgore is… he deserves mercy, too."

"Tori…" Asgore painfully picked himself off the ground, and walked over towards them. "You came back…!"

"Do not 'Tori' me, Dreemurr!" She snapped. Frisk and Andy looked at each other, snickering at the King's lecturing. "You pathetic whelp. If you really wanted to free our kind… you could have gotten through the barrier after you got ONE SOUL…" Asgore looked down in disappointment, seeing that Toriel wasn't be gentle in her rebuke. "… taken six souls from the humans, then come back and freed everyone peacefully. But instead, you made everyone live in despair… because you would rather wait here, meekly hoping another human never comes."

Asgore looked close to tears at this point, and couldn't bring himself to look Toriel in the face. "…Tori… you're right… I am a miserable creature…" he looked up hopefully. "But, do you think we can at least be friends again?"

Toriel sighed. "No, Asgore," she said harshly. The girls giggled at the large tears that started to run down his face.

"Ngahhhh! ASGORE! Humans!" The four looked up in alarm towards the door, and saw Undyne run up to them, waving her arms. "Nobody fight each other! Everyone's gonna make friends, or else I'll… I'll…" she paused to look around, and frowned. "Did I miss something?"

"Don't worry, Undyne," Andy smiled. "No one's fighting anyone anymore. We're all good now, right?"

Toriel nodded, and smiled at Undyne. "Hello. I am Toriel. Are you the girls' friend? It is nice to meet you."

"Uh, yeah…?" Undyne flashed a toothy grin. "Nice to meet you!" She looked over at Asgore, and walked over to him. "Hey Asgore, is that your ex?" She whispered, earning a pitiful nod. "Jeez. That's rough, buddy."

"H-hey!" Looking back to the door, the group saw Alphys run through the opening, followed by a rebuilt Mettaton. "Nobody hurt each other!" She paused, seeing Undyne and Toriel.

"Oh! Are you another friend?" Toriel asked. "I am Toriel. Hello!"

"Uh, h-h-hi!" Her eyes darted from Toriel to Asgore, before quietly shouting at Frisk and Andy. "There's two of them!?" Andy giggled as Alphys scurried over to Undyne, the two grinning at each other. Mettaton chose to stand in the back, leaving them alone.

"HEY! NOBODY FIGHT ANYONE!"

"Papyrus?" The girls turned around again to find the tall skeleton had run in, standing in between them and Asgore. "IF ANYONE FIGHTS ANYONE…! THEN I'LL! BE FORCED! TO ASK UNDYNE FOR HELP!"

"Relax, Pap!" Frisk laughed. "Undyne and Alphys already beat you here. No one's gonna be fighting anyone anymore.

"Hello!" Toriel waved.

"OH! HELLO, YOUR MAJESTY!" Papyrus said, and whispered to Frisk. "PSST! HEY, FRISK… DID ASGORE SHAVE…? AND… CLONE HIMSELF?"

"That's his ex, Papyrus," Andy said. "Where's-"

"hey guys… what's up?" Sans strolled up beside her, grinning. "told you you had nothing to worry about."

"That voice…!" Toriel murmured, her eyes widening. She walked over to Sans, smiling. "Hello, I think we may… know each other?"

"oh hey… i recognize your voice, too," he said.

"I am Toriel. So nice to meet you."

"the name's sans," Sans greeted. "and, uh, same," he winked,

"Oh! Wait, then…!" Toriel stepped back to smile at Papyrus. "This must be your brother, Papyrus!" Andy giggled at the orange blush on the skeleton's face. "Greetings, Papyrus! It is so nice to finally meet you! Your brother has told me so much about you."

"WOWIE… I CAN'T BELIEVE ASGORE'S CLONE KNOWS WHO I AM!" Papyrus cheered. "THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!"

"Should we tell him?" Andy whispered to Sans.

"nah. let him figure it out on his own," he smirked.

"Hey, Papyrus… what does a skeleton tile his roof with?" Toriel asked.

"HMMM… SNOW-PROOF ROOF TILES?"

"No, silly! A skeleton tiles his roof with… SHIN-gles!" Frisk, Andy, and Sans burst out laughing, as Toriel gave them an amused grin. Papyrus buried his skull in his hands, groaning.

"I CHANGED MY MIND! THIS IS THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE!"

"Come on, Asgore!" The group looked back at Undyne, who was trying to cheer up Asgore. "It's gonna be okay! There are plenty of fish in the sea…"

"Y-yeah, Asgore!" Alphys agreed. "Undyne's totally right about that fish thing! S-sometimes you've just got to, uh… s-stop going after furry boss monsters and, uh… j-just get to know a really cute fish…?"

They all stared at her, trying to sort out what she said. "Am I the only one who doesn't understand what she said?" Andy asked, earning several nods.

"… it's a metaphor, Andy," Alphys clarified.

"Well, I think it's a good analogy," Undyne smiled. Mettaton sighed, and walked over to the group.

"OH! MY GOD! WILL YOU TWO JUST SMOOCH ALREADY!?" He told the two girls. "THE AUDIENCE IS DYING FOR SOME ROMANTIC ACTION!"

"Hey! Shut up!" Undyne glared at him. "Man, the nerve of that guy! Right, Alphys!?" Alphys looked away from Undyne, lost in thought. "…uh, Alphys?"

"…no. He's right. Let's do it!"

Everyone except Mettaton stared at Alphys in surprise. "Well? Uh? I guess?" Undyne said in shock. "If you want to? Then… don't hold anything back!" She finally declared, blushing a light red.

"Awesome! Fishy love!" Frisk cheered quietly to Andy, earning a small snort.

"Kid, you're a little too into this," she replied. Sans chuckled beside her, and they watched in amusement as Undyne and Alphys got closer to each other, lips puckered.

"W-wait!" Toriel shouted, and pushed the two monsters away from each other. "Not in front of the child!"

"Aw, c'mon, Toriel!" Andy teased. "It's not like Frisk haven't seen anything weirder on this journey. Them kissing isn't that horrible, right kid?"

"Yeah! Besides, you and Sans probably have done it a lot already, right?" Frisk smirked.

"WHAT!?" The group looked at Andy and Sans in shock and disbelief. The two immediately faced away form each other, blushing furiously. _Oh Frisk, why!?_ "Child…?" Toriel asked slowly. "Did you…?"

"Giving what we've been through the past couple of days… is it really that surprising that I want to help people?"Andy sighed, and gave the short skeleton a bright smile. "Like you said earlier Papyrus, I wanna look after my friends. If that means finding myself attracted to a pun-derful skeleton with a mysterious past, than I'm all for it." She smirked and lightly kissed the top of Sans' skull.

Sans' blush darkened, and he looked at Andy in embarrassment. "uh…"

"GOOD FOR YOU, BROTHER!" Papyrus cheered. Undyne and Alphys laughed at the short skeleton's reaction, while Toriel gave an approving nod.

"Hee hee hee," she laughed. The monsters backed away from the two humans, smiling fondly at them. "My children, it seems as if you must stay here for a while. But looking at all the great friends you have made… I think… I think you two will be happy here."

"Yeah?" Andy wrapped her arms around Frisk, hugging her. "I think we'll be happy here too… mom."

The group smiled, before Alphys looked up at Papyrus. "H-hey, that reminds me. Papyrus… YOU called everyone here, right? Well, besides, uh, her…" she motioned to Toriel. "… uh, anyway… if I got here before you… how did you know how to call everybody?"

"LET'S JUST SAY… A TINY FLOWER HELPED ME."

 _Oh no. No no no no NO!_

"A tiny… flower?" Alphys stuttered.

"Look out!" Frisk cried, but she was too late. Large, thorny vines burst out from the ground, binding their friends. The monsters were hoisted high into the air, withering in pain as the plants dug into their bodies.

"Sans!" Andy screamed.

"You IDIOTS!" Flowey's nasally voice shouted. He popped out of the ground in front of them. "While you guys were having your little pow-wow… I took the human SOULS! And now, not only are THOSE under my power…" his face twisted into a demonic grin, revealing large sharp teeth. "But all of your FRIENDS' SOULS are gonna be mine, too! Hee hee hee!" He gave the terrified girls a smug smile. "And you know what the best part is? It's all your fault. It's all because you MADE THEM love you. All the time you spent listening to them… encouraging them… caring about them…" Flowey smirked at Andy, and proceeded to tighten the vine holding Sans, making him scream out in agony.

"Sans!" Andy shouted desperately.

"Without that, they wouldn't have come here," he continued. And now, with their souls and the humans' together… I will achieve my REAL FORM. Hee hee!"

"Why do you insist on continuing this Flowey!?" Frisk screamed. "What is there to gain from all of this!?"

"WHY am I still doing this?" Flowey repeated. "Gee, and I thought you were smarter than that, you brat. Don't you get it? This is all just a GAME. If you leave the Underground satisfied, you'll 'win' the game. If you 'win', you won't want to 'play' with me anymore. And what would I do then?"

"Find a new puppet to play with!" Andy shouted. "Frisk is done playing with you, you vile weed. This is her last run, and I'm gonna guarantee that it happens! No matter what!"

Flowey chuckled darkly. "So… you finally figured it out, huh? Better late than never, kid. But this game your friend and I play will NEVER end. I'll hold victory in front of you two, just within your reach… and then tear it away just before you grasp it." Flowey bared his fangs, his pupils disappearing to leave terrifying white eyes. "Over, and over, and over… hee hee hee!"

Frisk quivered in Andy's hold, and cowered from the plant. "Listen. If you DO defeat me, I'll give you two your 'happy ending'. I'll bring your friends back. I'll destroy the barrier. Everyone will finally be satisfied. But that WON'T happen! You…!"

Andy felt something brush against her leg, and watched in horror as vines entangled their legs, holding them in place. Frisk cried as the thorns dug deeply into her legs, only having shorts to block them from stabbing her any further.

"I'll keep you here no matter what!" The girls screamed in anguish as their souls were forcefully pulled out of them, and were stuck inside a small white box. Flowey sneered at them, and summoned a ring of bullets around the hearts. "Even if it means killing you 1 000 000 times!"

"AAHHHH!" The girls fell to the ground in pain as Flowey repeatedly summoned ring after ring of bullets, ramming them into the fragile souls. Andy's breathing weakened, seeing black spots in her vision.

 _This is it then… I really am going to die at the hands of a plant. At least… I got to make Frisk and… Sans happy, one last time._

She could make out the final ring of bullets slowly zoom in on her soul, and sighed in defeat. Andy waited, but she didn't feel the sharp sting from the attack. Opening her eyes, she watched in amazement as the bullets were deflected by a ring of fireballs.

"What?" Flowey said, confused.

"Do not be afraid my children…" Toriel said, still dangling from above them. "No matter what happens… we will always be there to protect you!"

Flowey glared at the monster, and summoned two rows of bullets, launching them from either side. A bone and a spear easily averted the attacks.

"THAT'S RIGHT, HUMANS!" Papyrus shouted. "YOU CAN WIN! JUST DO WHAT I, WOULD DO… BELIEVE IN YOU!"

"Hey! Humans!" Undyne yelled down at them, giving a tight grin. "If you two got past ME, you can do anything! So don't worry! We're with you all the way!"

"huh? you haven't beaten this guy yet?" Andy saw Sans' pupils return to his sockets, and he grinned down at her. "come on, this weirdo's got nothin' on you."

Flowey snarled, and tried to strike the souls again, only for a row of lightning bolts and flames to intercept the blow.

"Technically, it's impossible for you to beat him… b-but… somehow, I know you can do it!" Alphys cheered.

"Humans, for the future of humans and monster…! You have to stay determined…!" Asgore said.

Andy grinned, and pushed herself off the ground. Shakily, she stood back up, and helped Frisk stand again. Hearing other voices, they turned around to watch dozens of monsters run out from behind the door, surrounding the girls.

Giving a big smile, she spun around to glare defiantly at Flowey. "You see, Flowey…" Andy said slowly. "They all know that they could get in trouble for helping us. But that doesn't stop them, because they know that humans and monsters can be friends. After all… I would've thought you'd jump at the chance to be friends with us." She lowered her voice so only he and Frisk could hear. "Isn't that right, Asriel?"

The flower's eyes widened at the use of his real name. "Urrrgh… NO!" His body shook, trying to shake off the teen's words. "You… YOU…!" His face did a 180, and he gave them a sadistic grin. "I can't believe you'll all so STUPID."

The girls screamed as the entire room started shaking, and the monsters shrieked in pain. "ALL OF YOUR SOULS ARE MINE!" Flowey's voice echoed around them, until Andy and Frisk blacked out.

"… err… F-Frisk?" Andy pushed herself off the ground, and looked around. Flowey… Sans… everyone had disappeared. The only people in the dark void who were with her was Frisk and… a young monster?

The child appeared to be around Frisk's age, and wore a green and yellow striped sweater and a pair of brown pants. He flexed his white-furred hands, almost as if it was a new feeling to him. "Finally," he said, his voice sounding as if it belonged to a adult than a kid. "I was so tired of being a flower." He turned around, and brought his face up to meet Frisk's, revealing a young goat monster. Frisk stood in front of Andy, not seeing she was awake yet. "Howdy! Chara, are you there? It's me, your best friend."

A bright flashed blinded them, and when Andy looked again, she gasped. An adult goat monster floated above them, wearing the same purple robe as Toriel and Asgore did. The Delta Rune was worn proudly on the front of the fabric, and a red heart locket dangled from his neck.

"Oh my…" Andy felt her mind kick into overdrive. _Chara was the original human. Flowey is Asriel. Asriel and Chara died together due to the faults of a human village who misjudged them… Asriel, he's… he's Toriel and Asgore's son._

" **ASRIEL DREEMUR** **R!** "

 _And… we're all gonna die._

* * *

 **This is it, people. We have finally reached the epic battle!**

 **Until next time, I'll leave you all in suspense.**

 **Angel**


	14. Save Them All

**Disclaimer: Happy Easter everyone! What a great way to spend the holiday than reading an exciting battle, huh?**

 **Answer-review time!**

 **TravisUmbra: Feel the determination, coursing through your veins! FEEL IT!**

 **I don't own Undertale!**

"Speaking"

 _Thinking_

 **Saving**

* * *

"It's the end," Andy stated. "Plain and simple."

Asriel hovered high above them, fireballs floating in his hands. Andy and Frisk looked up at him from a large hunk of rock, hovering in the middle of the strange black void. Their souls floated out in front of them, lighting up their terrified faces. Smirking, Asriel fired the flames at the girls, forcing them to scramble out of the way. In a burst of light, the area around them changed into a kaleidoscope of bright color as the attacks continued. Andy ducked another ball of fire, and yelped when Asriel started launching dozens of stars at them. The tiny but sharp attacks flew at them, ripping away at hers and Frisk's sweaters.

"You know… I don't care about destroying this world anymore," he shook his head. Asriel vanished, and large bursts of neon light rained down from the 'sky', striking the hunk of rock the girls were standing on.

"Move!" Frisk shouted, dragging Andy along.

"Ah!" Andy winced as the light burned through the back of her shirt, damaging her back. "Frisk!"

She slid to a halt as the attacks ceased for a moment, and threw Andy the book bag. "Here!"

Andy rummaged through the bag, and pulled out the slice of pie Toriel had given them at the beginning of their journey. _Desperate times call for desperate measures._ Smiling, she took a large bite, feeling her burn heal quickly. She shoved the pie back into the bag, and flung it onto her back.

Asriel reappeared in front of them. "After I defeat you two and gain total control over the timeline… I just want to reset everything." He held up his hands, and two long swords appeared in them.

"Oh no." Andy and Frisk started jumping to the side, avoiding the sharp blades. Asriel noticed this, and brought down both swords at once, forcing them to stay within the small gap in between and then avoid the small stars the swords released.

"All your progress… everyone's memories. I'll bring them all back to zero!" He continued taunting them. "Then we can do everything ALL over again."

 _I won't allow it,_ Andy thought. _Frisk and Sans have been through too many resets already. I will not allow them to go through another one!_

"Stars again!" Frisk warned, shoving Andy out of the way. The attacks exploded around them, the girls ducking through the small gaps between the stars.

"And you know what the best part of all this is? You'll DO it," Asriel laughed. He summoned a blaster-like weapon, the beams of light zoning in on the girls.

"Move!" Andy threw herself to the dirt, a burst of diamonds flew over her head. Frisk landed next to her, rubbing her elbow in pain. "You okay!?"

"I think so- AAHHH!" She screamed as a large burst of rainbow energy barely missed their bodies.

 _He's right. Dang it, Asriel's right. Even if she hates it, Frisk would gladly do the entire journey again, just to make her friends happy._

"And then you'll lose to me again," Asriel chuckled.

"Swords!"

"And again."

"Blaster!"

"And again!"

"Rainbow lasers!"

"Because you girls want a 'happy ending'."

"Stars!"

"Because you 'love' your friends."

"Swords!"

"Because you 'never give up'. Isn't that delicious? Your 'determination'. The power that let you two get this far… it's gonna be your downfall!"

"Never!" Andy shouted. "We refuse to fall after getting this far, Asriel! We're not giving up yet!"

"Is that so?" He asked. "Now, ENOUGH messing around! It's time to purge this timeline once and for all!" Asriel vanished, and so did the ground and everything else. The girls floated in a starry abyss, and stared in horror at the massive goat-monster head with razor sharp teeth in front of them. Its mouth opened, and they felt it start to suck in everything around them, and watched as diamond attacks wizzed by. Andy and Frisk glanced around them, but stood their ground, not giving an inch.

The scary goat-head disappeared, and Asriel and the 'landscape' reappeared. "… even after that attack, you're still standing in my way...?" He said in disbelief. "Wow… you girls really ARE something special. But don't get cocky. Up until now, I've only been using a fraction of my REAL power!"

"What else could he possibly do!?" Andy shouted to Frisk, both girls struggling to even stand up.

"Let's see what good your determination is against THIS!" Asriel disappeared once again, and the entire area went black. Frisk and Andy brought down their arms to shield themselves from the bright light, and looked up. Asriel floated above them in a much larger and terrifying form. His head was attached to a heart-shaped body, with longer horns and sharper teeth. A massive pair of wings flapped behind him, changing color.

"Urah ha ha ha…" he laughed. The sound boomed around them in the empty space. The only light now came from Asriel's wings, lighting up the floating hunk of rock the girls still stood on. "Behold my TRUE power!"

Asriel raised his arms, launching brightly colored meteors at them. Frisk and Andy tried to dodge, but felt their bodies slow down due to their injuries.

"No, NO!" Andy shrieked, and saw an attack strike her soul, sending shock waves through her fragile body. She collapsed onto the ground, and saw her soul shake. _No. No. Please, don't shatter. I'm not- I'm not done here yet._ As she took one last breath, she watched her soul crack in half. Andy's body slumped too the ground, Frisk falling next to her.

The souls floated in front of their owners, split in half, until…

 **But it refused.**

Andy blinked, and saw she was standing in front of Asriel. "What the…" she patted herself, feeling no bruises or burns. "F-Frisk!" She turned to the side, and saw Frisk checking herself for injuries, and smiled when she found none.

"I can feel it…" Asriel spoke, drawing their attention. "Every time you die, your grip on this world slips away. Every time you die, your friends forget you a little more. Your lives will end here, in a world where no one remembers you…"

He raise his hands once again, firing more meteors at the girls. Unlike last time, the girls were ready, and avoided them all without getting hit, the swirling comet tails flew past them lighting up their beaten forms. "Still, you're hanging on…? That's fine. In a few moments, you two will forget everything, too. That attitude will serve you well in your next lives!" The meteors roughly hit the girls, yet they still forced themselves to stand. "Urah ha ha… still!? Come on… show me what good your determination is now!"

Andy felt her body crumble to the ground, choking in shallow breaths. _I can't… I can't… give up… not yet._ Her soul cracked in half beside Frisk's, but brought itself back together. Her eyes felt heavy, and Andy felt her mind start to wander.

 **Can't move your body. Nothing happened. You struggled… nothing happened. You tried to reach your save file. Nothing happened. You tried again to reach your save file. Nothing happened. Seems saving the game really is impossible.**

A young girl walked out from within the darkness of Frisk and Andy's mind: a child around Frisk's age, with a pair of brown shorts and a green sweater with a single yellow stripe. Her short reddish brown hair drifted around her shoulders, and ruby red eyes stared at her invisible audience in hope and desperation.

 **But… maybe, with what little power you have… you can save something else.**

 _That's… that's it!_ Andy stood back up, her legs shaking underneath her. Taking in a deep breath, she reached out to Asriel's soul, sensing the odd calm in his attacks. **You reached out to Asriel's soul and called out to your friends. They're in there somewhere, aren't they?** _Please… anyone… I know you're in there. We need you… to try and fight back. Please, guys…_ Andy felt something resonating with her soul, and opened her eyes to find herself and Frisk standing in front of Undyne, her face glitching to show a white space instead. Looking down, Andy noticed her soul was once again completely green.

"Undyne!" Frisk cried. "Will you please help us in learning how to cook?"

 **She doesn't know why, but she kind of wants to teach you how…**

"We… we have to remind them who they are," Andy realized, seeing what Frisk was trying to achieve.

"You're our real enemy," Undyne said. A small blue spear and staff appeared in the girls' hands, and they used them to deflect the oncoming bullets. Once the attacks stopped, Frisk handed Andy her weapon and lightly tapped Undyne's leg.

 **Something about the way you fight is familiar to her…**

"All humans will die!" She shouted uncertainly. Andy tossed her back the spear, hitting away the bullets. Once she ceased attacking, Andy gave a bright grin, mimicking the guard's own toothy smile.

 **For some reason, she sort of wants to smile back… suddenly, the memories are flooding back!**

Undyne's glitched face faded, returning to normal, and she gave the girls a large smile. "Well, some humans are okay, I guess!"

"Ha ha ha!" Frisk laughed. "One down, five to go."

"Right!" Andy closed her eyes, and felt her soul resonating with another one of her friends. _Come on, guys! We can do this!_ Opening them, she found herself in front of Alphys, wearing a black dress with white polka dots. Their souls flipped upside-down, and turned to yellow.

"Alphys, would you care to help me with a quiz question?" The teen asked, smiling.

 **She barely holds back from giving you the answer…**

"You hate me, don't you…?" She asked. Tiny Mettaton robots fell from above them, and the girls focused their energy into firing golden arrows at the attacks, destroying them.

"So, what's your favorite cartoon, Alphys?" Frisk asked.

 **She can barely hold back from giving you an enormous answer…**

"All I do is hurt people." She said sadly, as more robots attacked them. Andy easily demolished them, and rushed up to Alphys.

"Alphys, I know you're in there. Frisk and I'll continue to support you no matter what happens. We don't care about what you've done in the past. Please, wake up."

 **Suddenly, memories are flooding back!**

"No, that's not true! My friends like me!" Alphys cried into Andy's sweater, hugging her as if her life depended on it. "And I like you, too!" She released Andy, and smiled at the two humans. "Good luck, guys! We're all cheering for you!"

"Thank you, Alphys." Andy nodded, and closed her eyes. _There's only four people left… and they're most likely in pairs. I know who I wanna do last, so…_

She smiled sadly at the blurred faces of Toriel and Asgore. "Oh, Toriel…"

"We're sorry, Toriel," Frisk spoke up. "But we have to leave if we're going to free everybody."

 **Something is stirring within her…**

"This is for your own good… forgive me for this," they said in unison. Large circles of fireballs closed in around them, making the girls rush through the open gaps in each ring.

"Please, Toriel. We don't want to fight you," Andy said calmly.

 **Something about this is so familiar to her…**

"No one will leave again… this is my duty." Toriel and Asgore raised their hands, and launched more fireballs at them.

"Whoa!" Frisk dragged Andy behind her, avoiding one of the blazes. "Thanks, kid." Once the attacking ceased, Frisk rushed up to Toriel, and gave her a hug, burying her face into her robe.

"Please, mom. Stop this, please," she mumbled into the dress. "Come back."

 **Suddenly, her memories are flooding back! Seeing her remember you, the male lost soul tried hard to remember you, too!**

"Oh, child!" Frisk looked up to see Toriel's smiling face. The goat monster knelt down, and returned the hug. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome!" She tearfully replied. Frisk let go of Toriel, and ran back to Andy. "We promise, we're set this all right again!"

"Your fate is up to you now!" Toriel told them.

"You are our future!" Asgore added, beaming at the girls.

Andy nodded, and focused deeply. _All that's left now is… please, don't let him forget me…_

Opening her eyes, she first glanced at her now dark blue soul, and then stared at the two skeletons in front of her, both with glitching faces. "S-Sans…"

"Andy?" She looked down at Frisk. "I'll deal with Papyrus. You deal with Sans."

"B-but, Frisk-"

"No buts. You're the only person he has ever fully opened up to, Andy. If anyone's going to bring him back…" Frisk smiled. "It's you."

"A… alright." Andy slowly walked up to Sans, not getting any reaction from him. "Sans? Please, it-it's me. A-Andy. Don't you… remember me?" _Please work._ "Remember… I was your pun buddy? Our jokes were pretty humerous, weren't they?"

 **He seems to love it… but the other lost soul seems to hate it.**

"hehehe," he gave a small chuckle, before stopping. "just give up. i did." Sans raised his hand, and Andy shrieked as she ran to dodge the rush of bones shooting out of the ground, narrowly missing her. Looking over, she saw Frisk trying to talk to Papyrus, with little success.

"Please, Sans. I know you. You don't want to fight me. You're… better than this, I know it," Andy said, trying to walk closer to the skeleton.

 **It seems like it wants to…**

"why even try?" He said, and snapped his fingers. A large dragon skull appeared beside him, making Andy back up in shock. "S-Sans…?" The skull's eyes glowed yellow, and fired a blast of white energy at her. "AHHH!" Andy threw herself to the ground, the beam missing her back by mere inches.

"Sans! Please stop!" Andy quickly pulled herself up off the ground, and rolled her body to the side, missing more bones flying out of the ground. "Sans! This isn't you and you know it!" She rushed up to the skeleton, sidestepping the attacks, before she finally reached the monster. Andy threw her arms around Sans, shaking with fear. "Sans, listen to me! You're not…" _he's… he's trembling._ Andy felt Sans shake in her arms uncontrollably. _He's… he's remembering._ "Sans." He looked down at her. "You told me before, that this whole journey was because Frisk wanted to fix her past mistakes, how everyone suffered in the past… how you suffered in the past… I know you can only remember the timelines where your friends and brother were murdered, and would prefer to just detach yourself from everyone to prevent yourself from breaking down…"

 **It nods solemnly…**

"you'll never see 'em again," Sans said quietly, but his voice seemed almost hesitant.

Andy smiled tearfully up at him. "I know you've been hurt in the past Sans, but that doesn't mean you should give up. Don't you forget, I'd swore that I'd help you, in any way I can." She lowered her head, choking back a sob. "You promised me… you'd keep an eye socket out for me, didn't you?" She closed her eyes in defeat. "Didn't you…?"

"... heh… hehe. c'mon, kid, i thought you were stronger than this." Andy bolted upright, and Sans chuckled. "nah. i'm rootin' for ya, andrea."

"Sans!" She cried. "You're back! You- you jerk!" Andy punched his shoulder. "Don't scare me like that!"

"it's not like i meant to, andy," he smirked. "right, pap?"

"HE'S RIGHT!" They looked over at Papyrus, who was smiling back at them with Frisk. "WE KNOW YOU CAN WIN, ANDY! YOU TOO, FRISK!"

"Thanks, Papyrus!" Frisk replied, and ran over to Andy. "We gotta go, Andy."

"But…" Andy looked from the young girl to Sans.

"i'll see you when you come to." he patted her shoulder, and grinned. "you better come back, kid."

Andy nodded, and kissed Sans' cheek. "I will, Sans. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?" She stepped back, and took a hold of Frisk's hand. Giving one last smile at the short skeleton, Andy closed her eyes, feeling all of her friends souls resonating within Asriel. She felt her feet land back on the floating rock in front of the monster, but yet… she could feel… something else.

 **Strangely, as your friends remembered you… something else began resonating within the soul, stronger and stronger. It seems that there's still one last person that needs to be saved. But who…? … suddenly, you realized. You reach out and call their name.**

"Asriel!" Frisk cried, much to the astonishment of the monster.

"Huh? What are you doing…!?" Asriel asked. The girls opened their eyes and stared up at him, feeling their souls synchronize with his. Andy gasped, as a rush of memories passed through her eyes… that weren't even hers.

A child who greatly resembled Frisk laid in a flowerbed, crying in pain. Suddenly, a young Asriel walked up to her cautiously, and offered his hand. She turned her head away in fear and distrust, until the boy offered her one of the golden flowers beside them. Hesitantly, she took it, and was led back to the castle, cradling her head as Asriel used himself as a crutch. The flower was still held in her other hand.

A shocked Toriel greeted them at the door, as Asriel told her what had happened. Filled with kindness, she stooped down and hugged Chara, Asriel grinned at her from the side. Chara looked up at Toriel in shock. _She… she actually… cares about me?_ Eventually, Chara smiled, and melted into the warm hug.

Clips of Asriel and Chara passed through Andy's mind; from the two children baking with buttercups, to them playing in a field with a video camera.

The memory finally switched, to show Toriel and Asgore smiling down at Asriel and Chara. Asriel giggled at Chara, who was hiding her face behind her bundle of flowers in embarrassment. She lowered the bouquet, and gave him a pleasant smile, completely happy with herself and the world around her.

Slowly, the memories died down, and Andy smiled up at Asriel. He had his head lowered, as if he was in a great deal of pain.

 **You feel your friends' souls resonating within Asriel!**

"Wh… what did you do…?" He asked, watching them curiously. "What's this feeling…? What's happening to me?" Asriel shook his head in denial. "No! NO! I don't need ANYONE!" He launched more meteors at the girls, trying to force them back. Frisk and Andy shook their heads, and dodged the attacks, making their way towards Asriel.

"STOP IT! Get away from me! Do you hear me!?" He shouted. "I'll tear you apart!" Asriel fired more blasts, but seemed to hesitate. The lights flew past the girls, missing them. "… Chara… do you know why I'm doing this…?" He asked, his head down.

 _He thinks… Frisk is Chara._ Andy smiled sadly at the corrupted child. _He's… he's lonely._

"Why I keep fighting to keep you around…?" He launched fireballs from his hands, but each one danced around the girls on purpose. "I'm doing this… because you're special, Chara. You're the only one that understands me. You're the only one who's any fun to play with anymore." Asriel sighed, and looked down at them. "… no. That's not JUST it. I… I… I'm doing this because I care about you, Chara! I care about you more than anybody else! I'm not ready for this to end. I'm not ready for you to leave. I'm not ready to say goodbye to someone like you again…"

"Asriel…" Frisk murmured. She looked down at her soul, and then up at the monster. She reached out her hand in desperation, wanting him to take it.

"So, please… STOP doing this… AND JUST LET ME WIN!" Asriel screamed, and brought his hands down, firing a massive blast of rainbow energy at them. Andy cried out, feeling the force almost knock her off her feet. Her soul shook violently, but still held together. Frisk stared at Asriel, the energy whipping her short hair around wildly. Her hand was still held out, wanting him to take a hold of it.

"STOP IT!" Asriel shrieked, the blast getting even faster. "STOP IT NOW!" Slowly, the energy blast died down, and Asriel hung his arms down in exhaustion. "… Chara…"

"Asriel?" Andy asked. "Please. It's… it's okay."

"I'm so alone, Chara…" Asriel murmured, his voice changing into one of a young boy. "I'm so afraid, Chara… Chara, I… I…"

Asriel's wings broke off of him, as did the rest of the gigantic body. Slowly, the green and yellow sweater-wearing child from before was lowered to the ground in front of them. The room brightened around them, and the girls found themselves standing in an empty cave. Sunlight poured down from a hole far above them, lighting up the patch of buttercups underneath their feet.

Asriel sobbed, desperately trying to wipe away his tears. "I'm so sorry!" He cried. "I-I didn't want to- t-to… to lose you, Chara…"

Frisk sprinted towards him past Andy, and threw her arms around his neck, making him let out a small gasp. "Ohhh..." Asriel looked up at Andy, who walked up to them, smiling. He turned back at Frisk, and hesitantly brought his own arms around the young girl.

"Ha ha… I… I don't want… to let go..." he said quietly. Asriel released Frisk, and the brunette smiled at him. "I-I always was a crybaby, wasn't I, Chara?" He asked her, before looking down at his feet. "… I know. You're not actually Chara, are you? Chara's been gone for a long time… um… what… what IS your name?"

"Frisk," she happily replied.

"Andy," Andy spoke up. She knelt down next to the children, giving a small smile to the young prince.

"… Frisk and… Andy? Those… are nice names." He looked to the side, and returned to meet the girls' gazes. "Frisk… Andy… I haven't felt like this for a long time. As a flower, I was soulless. I lacked the power to love other people. However, with everyone's souls inside me…" Asriel looked down in thought. "I not only have my own compassion back… but I can feel every other monster's as well. They all care about each other so much. And… they care about you too, Frisk and Andy. I wish I could tell you how everyone feels about you. Papyrus… Sans…" Asriel paused to let out a small laugh.

"Don't say a word," Andy warned, smiling at the giggly child.

"Undyne… Alphys… Toriel." As he said his mother's name, a tear ran down his fur. "Monsters are weird. Even though they barely know you two… it feels like they all really love you."

"I'm sure they would've loved you too, Asriel," Frisk comforted him.

"Ha ha," he laughed. "Frisk… I… I understand if you and Andy can't forgive me. I understand if you hate me. I acted so strange and horrible. I hurt you. I hurt so many people. Friends, family, bystanders… there's no excuse for what I've done."

"Asriel, listen to me." Andy placed her hand on his shoulder, making the child bring his head up to meet her solace-filled face. "It is not your fault, okay. It's not yours, and it's not Chara's. What happened back then, was just a mistake two children made in an attempt to free monster-kind. I don't know Chara like Frisk does, I only know from what I've been told. But… I do know that she wouldn't want to see you so upset." She ran her other hand across his face, drying his tears. "We forgive you, Asriel."

"Wh… what?" Asriel asked, blinking. He looked at Frisk, who nodded in agreement. "… guys, come on. You're… you're gonna make me cry again. Besides, even if you do forgive me… I can't keep these souls inside of me." He stepped back from the girls, smiling at them. "The least I can do is return them. But first..." a determined expression spread across his face. "There's something I have to do."

"And what's that, Asriel?" Frisk asked.

He placed his hand on his chest where his heart would be. "Right now, I can feel everyone's hearts beating as one. They're all burning with the same desire. With everyone's power… with everyone's determination… it's time for monsters… to finally go free."

Asriel closed his eyes and spread out his arms, and the girls watched him float up into the air. On command, hundreds of monster souls drifted out of him, circling his body in long branches. The 6 human souls spun rapidly around his torso.

"Wow," Andy murmured, standing back up. The glow of the monster's and the human's souls lit up the room, and she couldn't help but grin at the spectacle. The souls spun around faster and faster, until Asriel tucked his head down, throwing his arms around his chest. In a bright blast of warm light, the girls heard a loud boom far off in the distance.

 **The barrier was destroyed.**

The light faded, leaving them back in the black room from their battle. Asriel lowered himself to the ground, brushing his ears back out of his face. He turned back to Frisk and Andy, and smiled sadly. "Guys… I have to go now. Without the power of everyone's souls… I can't keep maintaining this form. In a little while.. I'll turn back into a flower. I'll stop being 'myself'. I'll stop being able to feel love again. So… Frisk, Andy. It's best if you just forget about me, okay? Just go be with the people who love you."

"… no."

Andy and Asriel turned to look at Frisk in confusion. "Frisk?" The teen asked.

"No! Asriel, the whole reason I'm doing this stupid run is because of you!" Frisk shouted, water dripping down her face. "I went back because it's not fair that you don't get a happy ending like the rest of us!"

"But, Frisk..." Asriel said. "There's nothing you can do. I… I can't go back. I don't have anything to help sustain this body."

"But I do." Frisk walked up to the goat child, and cupped her hands to her chest. To his astonishment, the girl pulled her hands away, the red heart hovering in her grasp.

"Frisk, what are you-" Andy started, walking over.

"I… I'm fixing my mistakes. Asriel is not the only one who messed up in the past. I know that… in order to achieve the happy ending everyone wanted, Asriel..." Frisk smiled at him. "… needed the soul of someone… who was determined to go the extra mile." She looked at the glowing red heart, the ruby light radiated off her face. "Only a red soul would have enough power to bring you back..." Frisk thrust her arms out, startling Asriel. "Here."

"F-Frisk…! I-I couldn't!" He protested. "Everything you worked for… all of your friends… why…? Why would you give up your life… to help me?"

"Because you're my friend too, Asriel," Frisk smiled. "I can't leave you again."

 _She planned this from the start,_ Andy looked down at her feet, her eyes closed tightly. _Frisk, she… she wanted me to come along… so we could have one last time together. She knew that she wouldn't survive if her plan worked. Frisk… is willing to go the extra mile…_

…

…

 **Are you...?**

…

… _I am._

Andy reached up to her chest, and felt her soul drift out, the swirling red and green light casting shadows on her somber face. She looked up at Asriel and Frisk, then back to the steady beating life force in her hands.

 _I know what I have to do._ She walked steadily up to the children, who had turned around to see Andy with her own soul in her hands.

"Andy? What are you..." Frisk asked, before a switch flicked in her head. "A-Andy! You- you can't! Don't you realize what you're doing!?"

"I do," she said calmly. Andy got down on her knees so she could look at Asriel straight-on. "Frisk… you can't give up everything you've done after all these resets. The guys… wouldn't want you to do that." _Sans wouldn't want you to do that…_ Andy winced as she said the next few words, "but… I can."

Before the children could react, Andy firmly gripped both sides of the heart… and tore it in half.

"ANDY!" Frisk and Asriel screamed.

"AAHHH!" The teen felt her body convulse as she let out a piercing scream. As the children hurried to try and put the soul back together, Andy shakily grabbed the red half of the soul. The heart was now defined by its two attributes, with only wisps of red and green remaining on either side of the two halfs. Andy's body dropped to the ground, grinning shakily up at Asriel, and pushed the split heart into his chest. Nodding slightly in approval, her head slumped to the ground, and closed her eyes.

"A-Andy…!" Asriel said in shock. Frisk paused to look at what her friend had done before quickly snatching the green half of her soul, and shoved it back into Andy's chest. The auburn's chest faintly moved up and down, her eyes flickering.

"Come on, Andy!" Frisk shouted, shaking Andy. "Please! You can't do this to yourself! Please, Andy! I need you! I need you, and Sans needs you!" She shook her head in protest, flinging tears from her cheeks. "This is my burden to carry, not yours! Please Andy, wake up!"

"Frisk…" Asriel felt where the new soul had entered his body, and knelt down beside the crying child. "I don't think she's-"

"NO!" Frisk screamed. "She has to! Andy was always there for me, she can't just give up now!" She turned back to the body propped up on her lap. "Please, Andrea..." her voice quieted. "You can't… you just… can't..."

"… look," Asriel said. The children watched as the faintest smile spread across Andy's face.

"A-Andy?" Frisk asked. The room slowly turned white, blinding the children. "Are you…?"

 **This is all just a bad dream.**

* * *

 **Oh. My. Gosh! This took forever to finally plan out!**

 **I'm sorry for any feels I just threw at you, but this has got to be the most emotional chapter I've written yet.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Angel**


	15. A New Life

**Disclaimer: Well… here we are, everyone. Welcome to the last chapter of Undertale: Welcome Player 2. I gotta admit, it was a struggle writing this, with so little knowledge of the fandom going in. But because of this project, I've really grown to love the game. So before I continue, here's a few shout outs and answered reviews.**

 **Thanks TravisUmbra for giving me the ideas to make this story seem a lot more realistic. After all, it would make sense that Andy would be freaking out that her little sister/friend was killed repeatedly by most of the monsters.**

 **Thanks FrostyAngelWings for putting up with my spelling mistakes and beta-reading each chapter. You managed to spare me from any horrible accidents on here.**

 **Reviews:**

 **TravisUmbra: Let's be honest, all pacifist endings are bittersweet. I'm glad too how this story worked out, and I hope you enjoy the ending.**

 **TheParadoxicalOxymoron: Don't cry, please. Save that for the big ending.**

 **dream1990: I had made it my mission from the start to bring Asriel back. Never did I say that it was gonna be a positive experience for everyone.**

 **ponystoriesandothers: I wouldn't say so far, seeing how this is the last chapter. But I'm glad you're enjoying Player 2! As for Andy… well, you'll have to wait and see.**

 **Lastly, thanks to every person who had viewed this story. Honestly, it made my day seeing people enjoy this thing. Really, thanks everyone.**

 **You should all know by now that I don't own Undertale. Andy is my property.**

"Speaking"

 _Thinking_

 **Saving**

* * *

Sans laid next to the sleeping forms of Andy and Frisk, their hair spread out around them over their shoulders. w _hy ha_ _ve_ _n't they w_ _o_ _ken up yet?_ _i_ _t never took this long before._ a _nd… why is andy's breathing so shallow?_ He sighed, and traced his finger along Andy's cheekbone. "c'mon, kid. anytime now."

"Who's going to tell him…?" Toriel asked quietly. The monsters looked nervously at each other, before Papyrus coughed.

"I'LL DO IT." He walked over to his brother, and knelt down next to him. "SANS..."

"why… why aren't you waking up?" He asked, his voice cracking. "please, andy."

"SANS… I-I DON'T THINK ANDY'S-"

"no!" Sans shouted, spinning around to meet Papyrus' worried gaze. His eye continuously flickered its blue flames, tears spilled over his sockets. "she… she can't! andrea!" Sans turned back to the comatose girl, his head bent over Andy's face. "this is all just a bad dream…! please, wake up…!"

"Errr..." Sans looked over at Frisk, and saw the young human painfully push herself off the ground. "My head… Andy!" She looked around in excitement. "Andy, are you…! N-no…" Frisk crawled over to Andy, and pressed her hand against the teen's cheek, feeling cold skin. "Andy…?" She looked from Papyrus' sorrow-filled face, to Sans' tear-filled one. "… she's not waking up, is she?"

"… no…" Sans finally admitted. "she's not…"

"SANS…" Papyrus looked at his older brother. "THERE'S NOTHING ELSE WE CAN DO."

"Oh, child." Toriel wiped her eyes. "I'm so sorry… but after that horrid flower showed up, everything went white. None of us remember anything after that."

"kid..." Sans spoke up. "what happened?"

"Andy, she… she tried to save him, Sans. She didn't want me to… I-I can't…!"

"Save?" Asgore asked. "Save who?"

"Mom! Dad!"

The monsters and Frisk spun around to look towards the doorway, and they watched as a young monster child ran through the doors, smiling madly. Asriel rushed up to his parents, and jumped into Toriel's arms, startling the ex queen.

"I'm back, mom! I'm… I'm back!" He cried into her robe.

"Asriel!" Toriel exclaimed. She bent down, and tightened her hold on the upset boy. "You're… you're alive!?"

"It's a miracle," Asgore murmured in disbelief. He knelt next to Toriel, and joined in hugging his son, as if he would vanish in his hold at any second. "But… how-"

"It was her, dad. She brought me back," Asriel replied. He brushed the damp fur around his face. "Where is she?" Asriel looked back at Frisk. "Is she… okay?"

"… no, Asriel," Frisk said, holding back a sob. "Andrea… she's not waking up."

"kid." Sans turned to look at the young prince, his sockets empty. "what did she do?"

Asriel opened his mouth, but paused. Looking away shyly, he cupped his hands to his chest, and they watched as a soft glow floated out from him. "Oh my..." Toriel said. In the monster's small hands, the red ripped half of Andy's soul hovered; wisps of the torn heart drifted around his fingers, searching for something to hold on to.

"She… didn't want Frisk to sacrifice herself for me," Asriel said. "She said it wasn't fair for her… to give up everything after this journey." He pulled himself out of Toriel's arms, and walked over to the skeletons and Frisk. "I'm so sorry, Sans…"

Sans remained silent, staring directly at the soul half in his hands. o _h, andy…_ he sighed, and gave a weak grin. "it's… okay, kid. it's not your fault." He looked back at Andy. "but… you have her determination, so… what about her kindness?"

"I shoved the other half of her soul back into her after she gave the rest to Asriel," Frisk explained. "Andy… she never even gave any warning. I guess," she smiled, "she knew how much this place meant to me, and knew that it couldn't handle… losing me."

"BUT FRISK, ANDY MEANS A LOT TO US TOO," Papyrus added. "WHY WOULD SHE THINK THAT THIS WAS OKAY, FOR HER TO GIVE UP HER SOUL?"

"Because she wanted us all to have a happy ending." Frisk pulled herself closer to the teen, and brushed a strand of hair from Andy's face. "I was willing to give myself up, just so Asriel could come back and be with his family." Toriel and Asgore smiled sadly at her. "But… Andy wouldn't have that, I guess," she shrugged. "Andy… wanted me to be happy. She… wanted you to be happy too, Sans."

"me?" Sans gave the young girl a confused look.

"Of course. Andy doesn't want you to be sad, Sans. She likes it when you're happy." Frisk managed a small grin, before sighing. "I just… never thought Andy would… I'm so, so sorry, Sans." The short skeleton moved around Andy, and brought the crying girl into his arms. "it's okay, kid. it's… it's okay," he repeated.

The rest of the monsters remained silent, watching the four in pity. Alphys looked down at the floor, while Undyne rubbed the lizard's back in comfort; the captain trying her best not to let any tears fall. Asgore, who had stood back up, looked over at Toriel. The monster's head was bent down, and tears stained her white fur; her body shook in silent sobs.

They stayed like that for several minutes, before Asgore finally spoke. "The barrier is… waiting for us, child. I'm afraid… there is nothing else we can do for her."

"I-I know," Frisk replied. She took a deep breath, and took Andy's hand, and placed it across the teen's chest. "Let's… let's go." Frisk bend forward, and lightly kissed the top of Andy's head. "Thank you..." she whispered. "For everything, Andrea. I'll… I'll miss you," her voice cracked at the end.

"c'mon, kid." Sans traced Andy's jaw with his hand again, grimacing. "let's… let's get this over with."

"I am so, so sorry," Asriel repeated softly as he walked over to Frisk's side, and took her hand in his paw. "But, dad's right. There's… nothing left we can do for her now."

"I know..."

"Come Frisk," Toriel said. The two children went back over her, and she gave them a hug. "I can assure you, that Andy would not be wanting you to be so sad right now. She'd want you to be happy, correct?"

"She would… Andy wouldn't want me to be sad. She'd want me to be celebrating." Frisk gave the goat a sad smile. "The surface is waiting for us, isn't it?"

"Yes, my child. It is," Toriel replied. "But… are you sure you are ready?"

"After everything me and… Andy have been through; I'm more than ready. I'm… ready to go home."

Toriel nodded solemnly, and took Frisk's other hand in her large paw. Asriel still held her other hand, and they all looked back at Andy's still form.

"Bye, punk," Undyne said quietly. "It's been nice knowing you."

"G-goodbye, Andy," Alphys said, wiping her eyes with her coat sleeve.

"GOODBYE, ANDY." Papyrus put his hand on Sans' shoulder. "WE WON'T FORGET YOU," he said, his voice shaking slightly at the end. "SANS…?"

"i... i…" Sans sighed. "goodbye… andrea." He grinned sadly, and brought his skull down to her face. Sans gently kissed the girl's lips, and slowly stood back up next to Papyrus. "love ya, kid."

The group turned to look down the corridor, the sun shining through the archway that led out of the castle… out of the Underground, and back to the surface. Frisk stared at the save point floating next to the exit, and after releasing Toriel's hand, walked over to it.

 **The end,** Chara's faint voice said. However, Frisk noticed that the ghost child seemed… upset? _She… didn't want Andy to sacrifice herself either. Even though Asriel is alive again, she didn't want Andy to die._ Frisk heard the footsteps of her friends following behind her, and they all looked at the arch. Mixed feelings swirled inside each of them, and the girl went to look back at Andy one last time. The teen's body remained still, and Frisk turned her head away quickly to avoid bringing herself to tears again.

 **If you leave here, your adventure will really be over,** Chara said quietly. **Your friends will follow you out of the Underground. Are you ready…?**

 _Am I? I… I went back to this journey, to bring back Asriel, and to take Andy with me. She knew that we could get killed on our mission, and yet… she did this whole thing with a smile much larger than my own. Andy… wouldn't want me upset, would she…?_ Frisk let out a small gasp, feeling a bony hand suddenly grab hers. Instead of Toriel's hand, she found Sans looking down at her, his eyes dimmed in disappointment.

"let's go, kiddo. sun's waitin' for you," he said in a weak attempt to cheer her up.

"It is, isn't it?" Frisk observed. "I-I'm not ready, Sans. But then again… who could ever be ready for this? I never signed up for falling into the Underground, and meeting all of you," she gestured to the other monsters. "But… even though I had suffered so much, I'm glad I had met all of you." She closed her eyes, smiling bitterly. "Andy would be glad too."

"… that… I… am, Frisk…"

"I bet you are, Andy…?" Frisk mumbled, before her eyes widened. "Wait. Andy!?" They spun around to look back down the hallway at Andy's still body. But instead…

The older human was still lying on the ground, but her head was now facing towards them, her blue eyes brimming with tears. "What's the matter, kid? You look like you've seen a ghost?"

"ANDY!" Frisk screamed happily.

"Whoa!" Toriel was pushed back by Frisk, and watched as the girl sprinted towards Andy, and tackled them in a hug. The two girls laughed, as Frisk clung to the teen for dear life.

"Y-you're…!" Frisk started before breaking into sob-filled laughter. "But how!?"

"Just because it's in half Frisk, doesn't mean I'm dead," Andy said. "You managed to put my soul back into me before anything else could happen, remember?" She stroked the child's face, smiling. "You saved me, kid. You brought me back."

"I-I did, didn't I?" Frisk said, and crawled back off the teen, allowing her to sit up. The girls wiped at their eyes, and grinned at each other.

"Where's…" Andy looked up, and saw the monsters had walked back over to them, smiling at the emotional girls. "… Sans?"

"right here, kiddo." Toriel and Asgore parted, letting the short skeleton through. Sans looked down at Andy, and broke into a grin. "hehehe. wow." He looked away, trying to hide his tears from her. "you really like to scare people, you know that?" Sans turned back to her, and held out his hand. "c'mere, pal."

Frisk glared playfully at the skeleton's choice of words. _Really, Sans?_

Andy locked her fingers between his, and was hoisted off the ground. Her legs wobbled underneath her for a moment, and found herself leaning on Sans for support. "Whoa. Hehe. Head rush."

"i got you, andy." Sans hooked his arm around her shoulder, using himself as a crutch. "better?"

"Y-yeah. Thanks." Andy smiled at him, before remembering the crowd watching them. The three turned around to face the rest of the monsters. "Uh… T-Toriel. I'm-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-"

"It is alright, my child," Toriel interrupted. She gazed at the nervous girl fondly, making Andy calm down. "It was not your fault. We know what had happened, and we are grateful for what you were willing to risk in order to bring back my son." Andy finally noticed the young goat-boy standing next to Toriel, waving at her. "Thank you, Andy."

"You're welcome," Andy said, slightly bowing her head. "I- I honestly wasn't thinking straight when it happened. I just… couldn't let Frisk… kill herself, after everything she's worked so hard towards. It wasn't right." She brought herself to look at Sans. "I guess… this is why I have- err… had two soul traits. It's almost as if… I was here to specifically fix everything, without letting anyone die this time." She giggled at the irony. "Guess that makes me an anomaly, huh?"

"one of a kind, andy," Sans replied quietly. "please, kid… don't ever scare me like that again. i can't… i can't lose you too."

"You won't, Sans. I'm here. I'm alive. Even if… even if my HP is much shorter now," Andy mumbled into his hoodie.

"what?" Andy lifted her head up, and brought her empty hand to her chest. With a small pull, the glowing heart drifted out of her chest. "kid..." Sans watched in wonder at the other soul half in her hand, the faint remains of where Andy had ripped it apart from her determination half showed faint slivers of red.

"Splitting my soul, my life force, in half ended up destroying my health," Andy explained quietly. "Sans… I won't live as long as I could now, with half of my years torn away." She looked away from him. "I… understand, if you-"

"andrea." Sans took her hand, and brought the soul closer to his skull, the soft green light lighting up his face. "i don't care. having a shorter life is still better than not having a life at all." He grinned, and directed her hand back to her chest, allowing the soul to faze back through her sweater and into her body. Sans tightened his grip on Andy, and chuckled. "i'm just glad you're alive."

"That makes two of us then," Andy replied, and turned to look at Asriel. "How you feelin', goat-boy?"

"Hehe. Much better," he said, smiling. "Thank you, Andy."

"We are very relieved that you have awakened, Andy," Asgore finally spoke. Andy looked up at the king, beaming. "But for now, it seems that the barrier is waiting for you too. Are you ready?"

"Ready? Who is ever ready to finally leave something they've worked so hard towards?" She questioned. "One can never be fully ready. But, I AM ready to finally see the sun again." Andy tightened her grip on Sans' hand. "Lead the way, short stuff," she grinned at Frisk.

"Ha ha! Alright, Andy." Slowly and carefully, Andy followed after Frisk, the young girl leading the monsters back to the door, and this time… everyone was with her.

 **If you leave here, your adventure will really be over. Your friends will follow you out of the Underground. Are you ready… Frisk and Andy?**

"We're ready, Chara" the girls said quietly. Not quietly enough however, as Asriel looked at the humans in surprise, and smiled. _They're… talking to Chara._ Asriel blinked, and raised his paw to shield the bright light streaming out from the cave. Slowly, once he became accustomed to the blinding light, he brought his hand down. _Whoa…_

The cave opening came out onto a cliff on the side of Mount Ebott, towering high above the forest of pine trees below them. The ruins of an old castle stood off in the distance, along with several other mountains that lined the town altogether. What shook Asriel the most though, was the warm, glowing ball of light setting over the hills.

"Oh my..." Toriel said, releasing his hand and bringing hers up to her chest in aw.

"Isn't it beautiful, everyone?" Asgore asked. The monsters slowly nodded in amazement.

"Wow… it's e-even better than on TV!" Alphys said. "WAY better! Better than I ever imagined!"

"You girls, you LIVE with this!?" Undyne exclaimed, looking over to Andy and Frisk. "The sunlight is so nice..." she closed her eyes, grinning. "And the air is so fresh! I really feel alive!"

"HEY SANS…" Papyrus spoke up. "WHAT'S THAT GIANT BALL?"

"we call that 'the sun', my friend," Sans said. Andy smiled softly at the short skeleton, the light reflecting off his skull seemed to make the glowing dots in his sockets shine even brighter.

"THAT'S THE SUN!?" Papyrus shouted. "WOWIE! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M FINALLY MEETING THE SUN!

"I could stand here and watch this forever..." Asriel murmured. "Hehehe… Frisk, this is so much better than being a flower." He grinned at the young girl. "Thank you."

Frisk left Andy's side, and walked closer to Asriel. Smiling, she brought the boy into another hug. "You're welcome," she mumbled into his sweater. Toriel looked away from the scenery for a moment and down at them, pleased that the two children were getting along.

"Yes, it is beautiful my child, is it not?" Toriel turned to look at Asgore. "But we should really think about what comes next."

"Oh, right. Everyone…" the monsters, Frisk, and Andy looked at him. "This is the beginning of a bright new era. An era of peace between humans and monsters. Andy… I have something to ask of you."

"Yeah, your majesty…?" She said.

"Will you act as our ambassador to the humans?" He asked. Andy's eyes widened, closing and opening her mouth like a fish.

"Y-you want me to… but-but why?"

"kid, as much as i love frisk," Sans said. "you're probably the better suited choice. a kid shouldn't really be making all these decisions, besides..." he winked at her. "didn't you say to me earlier that you wanted a better job?"

 _I… I did, didn't I? Hehe. Well, it's not like things aren't gonna get even more complicated than they already are!_ "Why not. Ha ha! I'll do it!"

"YEAH!" Papyrus cheered. "ANDY WILL BE THE BEST AMBASSADOR! AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS… WILL BE THE BEST MASCOT! I'LL GO MAKE A GOOD FIRST IMPRESSION!"

"Wait, Pap- and he's gone." Andy laughed as the tall skeleton sprinted off down the overgrown trail. "Sans, uh… are you-"

"i'm on it," he interrupted. Sans unwrapped his arm from Andy, allowing the teen to fully stand by herself. "welp. someone's gotta keep him from getting into trouble. see you guys." Sans winked at her again, and headed back towards the cave.

"Teleportation," Andy said, laughing. "Still a miracle he can actually pull that off."

"Man, do I have to do EVERYTHING?" Undyne complained. "Papyrus, wait!" She ran off down the path to catch up with him, leaving Alphys behind.

"Hey, Undyne! Wait up!" The scientist yelled, chasing after her. Andy sighed, and turned back towards the sunset. Frisk and Asriel had sat down on the cliff, their legs dangling over the edge. Toriel continued staring off in thought, ignoring Asgore.

"Uh, should I do something?" He asked. Toriel shot him a glare, making him shrink back. _Ya, think!?_ Andy thought, internally laughing at the king's reaction. "Well, gotta go!" He started off down the trail, taking a much calmer pace than the rest did.

"It seems that everyone is quite eager to set off," Toriel noticed. "Frisk…" the brunette looked up at Toriel. "You came from this world, right…? So you and Andy must have a place to return to, do you not? What will you do now?"

"We wanna stay with you, Toriel," Frisk said as if it was fact. Asriel stared at her in surprise, while Toriel's eyes widened in shock.

"What? Frisk… you really are a funny child," she smiled. "If you had said that earlier, none of this would have happened."

"But then we wouldn't be here on the surface, would we?" Andy asked, grinning. "Toriel, Frisk and me haven't had a home in years. Honestly, I don't think either of us even remember our birth parents." She took a hold of the goat's hand, smiling up at her. "But it would mean the world to us if… you would be willing to be our mom?"

"Oh child," Toriel said. She brought the girl into her arms, hugging her. "Hee hee hee." Asriel and Frisk got off the ground, and watched them.

"So… does that mean we're siblings now?" Asriel asked Frisk curiously.

"It looks like it," she replied. Frisk giggled, and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "I always wanted a brother."

The two grinned, and Toriel released Andy. "Well… I suppose. If you girls really do not have any other place to go… I will do my best to take care of you. Now, come along you three." She took a hold of Asriel's and Frisk's hands. "Everyone is waiting for us!"

"Right behind you, mom!" Andy cheered. The four headed down the mountain, smiling underneath the warmth of the sunset. Andy looked up towards the sky, the yellow and orange colors dancing high above her head.

 _I always did want an adventure…_

* * *

Life had certainly improved since the monsters had broken free from the barrier. It had taken a few weeks, but thanks to Asgore and Toriel's help, Andy was able to help secure the monsters into living happy lives above the Underground. It was rough at first. There were of course some humans who didn't want anything to do with them, but slowly and surely, that number began to decrease.

From far below the towering Mount Ebott, monsters had begun to fully enjoy their newfound freedom. Papyrus, after receiving lots, and LOTS, of driving lessons from Andy, had gotten his dream car. The tall skeleton immediately had taken Frisk on a joy ride through the city, grinning behind the wheel. Frisk's short hair whipped around in the breeze as she leaned out of the red convertible, laughing. That is, until Sans and Andy sped past them on a green moped. Andy giggled, her arms wrapped the older brother as he winked at Papyrus, and cut in front of them.

"SANS!" He yelled as the two drove away, laughing.

Alphys and Undyne started hanging out a lot more after the barrier broke, and soon started dating, to everyone's delight. Frisk was grinning from ear to ear when she found out, and Toriel just stared at the child in slight concern.

"Is she… always this enthusiastic about relationships?" Andy remembered the goat-mom asking one day.

"Heh, you should've seen her face when I told her I kissed Sans." She replied. Andy laughed, and remembered the incident when she had gone down to the beach, only to find a blushing Alphys and a laughing Undyne. _They really are a cute couple._

Mettaton had finally gotten his dream of making it big with the humans, and he wasn't alone either. Apparently, once he was rebuilt, the robot had hunted down Napstablook. The shy ghost was in shock when Mettaton pulled him into a hug, his lights flashing in happiness. But slowly and surely, he forgave him.

Now, the two cousins, along with Shyren, performed together. Mettaton was the lead in all of his plays and shows, while the two would direct the music. They may not have been in the limelight as much as Mettaton, but they were extremely happy nonetheless.

Asgore had taken up gardening, grooming the hedges around the new school. Once the humans had found out there were children that lived in the Underground too, they had constructed a new school for them and their own children. Toriel had achieved her wish of being a teacher, and taught her class all about what life was like under the surface. The human children were in aw about her tales, enjoying everything she had to teach them.

Asriel… had never been more happier. As the young prince had never been on the surface before, Frisk took it upon herself to show him everything there was to offer. Andy noticed that they never seemed to stray too far apart, and relished in the fact her sister finally had someone her age to bond with.

Speaking of the two kids…

The bedroom door slowly creaked open, and Toriel and Andy stood in the entryway. The older woman held a slice of butterscotch-cinnamon pie, fresh out of the oven. Toriel and Andy smiled as across the room, Frisk and Asriel were curled up underneath the covers of their shared bed. Both children were fast asleep, with soft smiles on their faces. Toriel stepped forward, and placed the plate on the ground. Standing back up, she backed out of the room until she was next to Andy again.

"Night, kid," Andy whispered. Toriel gently closed the door, and turned to her.

"Are you sure you'll be fine, my child? It is late after all," she warned.

"It's okay, mom. He's picking me up any time no-" the doorbell cut her off, and Andy grinned. "That's my cue. How do I look?"

Toriel giggled, and fixed the teen's ribbon in her hair. "There you go, dear. Have fun."

"I will!" Andy ran out into the living room, and up to the front door. "Relax, Andrea. Be cool, you're cool." She opened the door, and flashed a grin. "Ready?"

Sans returned the expression, his glowing pupils sparkling. "of course. after you, milady." He bowed, motioning towards the minibike.

"Why thank you, my kind skeleton. How thoughtful of you." The two paused, and broke out laughing. "Okay, okay. Let's get this show on the road already." She skipped down the sidewalk, and swung her leg over the bike. Andy picked up the helmet hanging off the handlebars, and put it on. Sans followed after her, and got on the front.

"i'll have her back before she gets bone-tired, tori," he called to the monster. Toriel nodded while giggling at the pun, and closed the door smiling. "hang on, kid. we're taking a shortcut." Sans started up the moped, and drove off down the road, and teleported as they turned around a corner.

(Time Skip)

"So… this is it then."

Andy sighed, and leaned her head against Sans' shoulder. They stared out over the town from the cliff, watching the stars dance across the midnight sky. "After everything Frisk has been through, we're finally here… all of us."

"yep." Sans grinned lazily down at her, and put his arm around the teen. "i gotta admit, this is by far my favorite reset." He looked back towards the starry sky, and his smile faltered. "i just hope the kid won't reset again."

"Sans, stop being so paranoid," Andy said. "Frisk said so herself; she wouldn't reset ever again. She went back to bring Asriel home and me along with her. Don't worry. We're safe now… it's-it's all over, right?" She asked nervously.

"hehe, yeah. it's all over andrea." The two smiled, and relaxed into the comfortable silence. The wind blew the human's hair over her shoulders, and the sound of the birds chirping in the woods of Mount Ebott accompanied the soothing mood.

Unbeknownst to the two, a young girl watched them from within the entrance to the Underground. She grinned at the older human, her bright red eyes dancing in happiness. Chara leaned against the rocky wall, and giggled. _This is… much more satisfying than the genocide ending._

"Huh?" Andy looked around, making the skeleton pull himself off of her.

"what is it, andy?"

"I thought I heard… _Chara?_ It's… it's nothing." Andy shrugged. "Guess I was just imagining things." _Hehe. I guess… she's happy about this ending too._ "So Sans, what do we do now?" He raised a browbone in confusion. "I mean, we've finally achieved the perfect happy ending. Everyone's hopes and dreams… they're finally realized." Andy looked down at her lap. "So… why do I feel so off right now? What… what happens next?"

"hmmm… i guess that's up to us now andy." Sans patted her shoulder, comforting the girl. "there's a whole world waitin' for us, kid. we don't have to wait for anyone to tell us what to do anymore." Sans' grinned widened, and he chuckled. "we're free now, andrea. hehehe. we're-we're free!" He laughed, and despite the darkness, Andy could make out tears running down his sockets.

"Sans, are… you alright?" Andy asked, only for him to pull her into a tight hug. Her body tensed, feeling Sans clinging to her with his tears dampening her sweater. "Hehe…" Andy wrapped her arms around him, and placed her head in the crook of his shoulder, smiling.

"never better andrea," Sans mumbled. "hehehe. never better."

* * *

 **And… that's that. Honestly there is much more potential for this story, but depending on what happens in the future… who knows? Maybe I might write a sequel. Until then, thank you all for reading this little story of mine. I know it's not as popular as my other story, but the response I had gotten from this made me extremely happy.**

 **Also, I do happen to have another Undertale story in development that will be coming out soon after this next week. Maybe you'll enjoy it too.**

 **Thanks for reading everybody. Stay determined.**

 **Angel**


	16. Author's Note

****Hey. So this story's been done for a long time now, hasn't it?****

 ** **In the beginning, this AN served as a notice to announce my plans for a huge rewrite. Redoing all of the chapters, as I've had the experience to make this story a lot better**** ** **than it was before**** ** **. I've even begun making new chapters for it, if I ha**** ** **d**** ** **the time around school.****

 ** **But**** ** **since this first was put up almost 2 years ago, and nothing's happened yet, I should probably say something. A**** ** **s of this moment, the entire revision is on hold. It's a combination of a lot of things, but mostly, it's a drop in interest. While my interest in Undertale has faded, and this is one of my oldest stories, I refuse to remove it. People enjoy**** ** **this old story**** ** **, and it doesn't seem right to take it down.**** ** **Maybe one day, I'll finally clean it up,**** ** **make it longer and overall improve the plot,**** ** **but that won't be for a long time.****

 ** **dream1990**** ** **(twice)**** ** **: No sequel, just a rewrite.****

 ** **TravisUmbra: Thanks!****

 ** **Ponystoriesandothers**** ** **(twice)**** ** **: Thanks!****

 ** **Andonexus KotD: Manly tears!****

 ** **7sky: Thank you!****

 ** **MajorKO: Thanks!****

 ** **Guest:**** ** **Sorry, but there's no sequel.****

 ** **RapidSammi: Thanks!****

 ** **FrostyAngelWings: I'm glad you are.****

 ** **SolangeloUniverse: It will be longer, when I finally do fix it.****

 ** **Nobody: Yep.****

 ** **Victoria1676: Glad you liked it.****

 ** **Lunar Moon Butterfly: I'm happy you enjoyed it!****

 ** **Dragonman0007: Ah, puns.****

 ** **The act of cleaning up Player 2 will serve as my final project in this fandom, and I look forward to it when that moment arrives. Thanks for reading, and I hope you'll enjoy the changes when they finally arrive!****

 ** **Angel****


End file.
